L'Enfer sur Terre
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Aller à une fête ? Check. Rencontrer le Suprême Beau Gosse Blond ? Check. Être la réincarnation de l'amant du SBGB ? Check ? Être le déclencheur de l'Apocalypse ? ... Help ? UA, 0027 ! Suite de Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis !
1. Chapter 1

**Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Après des mois de brainstorming, j'ai enfin publié la suite ^^ Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses :D**

**Cette histoire est la SUITE de Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis. Veuillez lire cette dernière avant de commencer la lecture de celle-ci, sinon vous ne comprendrez absolument rien.** J'insiste sur ce point.  
><strong>Ensuite, cette histoire contient du Yaoi. Oui, vous avez bien lu et si vous continuez à lire malgré cet avertissement et la première fic, je vous aurais prévenu alors ne venez pas vous plaindre ^^<strong>

**Enfin, je tiens à pointer une petite chose. L'OOC.  
>Nous sommes ici dans un Univers Alternatif, vingt après ce qui s'est passé dans Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis, ne vous attendez pas à lire des personnages inchangés qui se déclarent leur amour et finissent ensemble en deux chapitres. Oui, Enma s'est réincarné mais <span>non<span>, il ne se rappelle de rien. Ceci ayant été éclairci, passons aux bonnes choses ^^  
>En passant, un gigantesque merci aux lectrices qui ont commenté Nuit d'enfer au Paradis en me demandant, voir même menaçant, d'écrire la suite XD<br>**

**Pairings : 0027 (**_Ne changeons pas les bonnes choses ;D_**), 1869 (**_beaucoup plus présent cette fois-ci, je le promets_**), 8059, RL, Colonello/Lal, B26, 10027 (**_et oui, il y en aura à nouveau_...**), 10051, 4851, XS, XG-X27 (**_très léger**), **_**R27**_** (**pareil**), **_**F27**_** (**seulement dans l'imagination d'Enma ^^)**, CG.  
><strong>_**J'ai comme ****l'impression que j'en oublie... Est-ce moi ou cette liste de pairing est effroyablement longue ?**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf l'intrigue et les noms des personnages secondaires. Ah, et le nom de la réincarnation d'Enma. C'est tout. *Va pleurer dans son coin*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L'Enfer sur Terre.<strong>

_On doit respecter le Mariage tant qu'il n'est pas un Purgatoire et le dissoudre s'il devient un Enfer. (Proverbe anglais)._

_Dans ce cas, que faire lorsqu'on s'est lié dans une autre vie et que le marié vient à notre rencontre pour consumer l'union ? (Ranshao Zhen Huo)  
><em>

D'accord. Là, il voulait bien l'admettre.

Lui, Ranshao Zhen Huo, était définitivement et réellement plongé dans une belle merde. Et ce, par sa faute.

Oui, oui, par sa faute. Ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas se tourner vers le, sublimement, beau gosse blond, qui lui avait fait tourner la tête en moins de deux secondes, pour lui mettre la faute sur le dos.

Donc, étant un jeune homme bien élevé, sensé et respectueux envers ses aînés, Zhen Huo fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Naooooon !, hurla-t-il en courant vers la sortie de l'immeuble de toutes ses forces.

Cependant, une main le saisit fermement par le coude et le ramena en arrière, le faisant voler dans les airs comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. Se retournant lentement, une moue ennuyée peinte sur ses lèvres parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de constater que son opposant était plus puissant que lui malgré sa fine stature, le jeune homme fusilla de ses orbes grenats le coupable de sa souffrance physique et psychique.

- Laissez-moi partir, siffla-t-il entre ses lèvres retroussées par la colère.

- Non, répondit simplement l'autre en fronçant ses sourcils imperceptiblement. Les ordres sont absolus.

Zhen Huo serra ses poings et baissa sa tête tout en soupirant lentement et bruyamment. Puis, il releva sa tête et haussa délicatement un sourcil tout en tapotant la poitrine de l'homme qui le retenait avec un index vindicatif.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, déclara alors le jeune voyou en essayant, sans succès, de sortir son coude de l'étreinte de son interlocuteur. Mais dans ''Sois aimable avec l'invité et donnes-lui une boisson'', je ne vois pas "Retiens notre invité prisonnier et casse-lui le bras s'il essaie de partir".

L'autre, un homme dans la force de l'âge aux traits asiatiques et aux longs cheveux sombres retenus en une tresse qui lui retombait sur le dos de son changpao rouge vif, se contenta de sourire doucement et de détendre ses doigts sans pour autant relâcher le jeune.

- Ah bon, s'étonna-t-il en continuant à faire ce sourire qui donnait des frissons dans le dos à Zhen Huo, J'aurais pourtant juré que notre cher invité aurait plutôt préféré se casser une jambe que de partir d'ici. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas de dangereuses personnes à ses trousses ?

Le jeune homme flancha et il ferma douloureusement ses yeux. Pourquoi ce singe devait-il lui rappeler des souvenirs aussi pénibles ?

- Écoute, fit-il en se frottant les paupières tout en soupirant avec lassitude. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais souhaité qu'une stalker totalement tarée essaye de me violer dans une ruelle obscure le soir du réveillon, tu sais ?

L'adulte hocha doucement sa tête et relâcha le coude du jeune pour s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir couleur crème et tapoter gentiment le coussin à sa droite pour faire comprendre à Zhen Huo qu'il devait en faire de même.

Le jeune homme soupira pour la centième fois de la soirée qui promettait d'être longue, très longue, et s'assit à son tour.

- Maintenant, sourit l'autre en s'enfonçant confortablement dans les profondeurs du canapé, En attendant que ce cher Sawada rentre, pourquoi ne dirais-tu pas à Tonton Fon ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans le rôle de la princesse en détresse ?

Zhen Huo se renfrogna considérablement en entendant les mots de l'homme et posa ses yeux sur la table qui était devant le canapé pour fixer avec résolution le vase de fleurs qui y trônait fièrement. Enfin, après avoir croisé ses bras et baissé son menton contre sa poitrine, il prit la parole.

- Tout est de la faute de ma mère, commença-t-il avec un ton sombre.

* * *

><p>- Ranshao Zhen Huo, susurra doucement une voix terriblement glaciale, Tu as deux secondes pour sortir de ton lit et m'expliquer pourquoi notre porte est recouverte d'immondices...<p>

L'interpellé sursauta brusquement et sortit de son lit, un matelas posé par terre et avec quelques draps servant de couvertures pour les nuits hivernales, tout en agitant ses bras comme un poulet qu'on égorge alors qu'une femme approchant la quarantaine le contemplait avec une moue pincée. Ensuite, le jeune homme se reprit, défroissa ses vêtements qui avaient souffert de son sommeil agité ainsi que de son réveil, et regarda attentivement la porte qui menait du couloir de leur building misérable à leur salon minuscule qui lui servait également de chambre.

- Maman, couina Zhen Huo en remarquant enfin que la porte pendait sur un de ses gonds et qu'elle avait été entièrement recouverte d'excréments. Je peux l'expliquer !

- Je l'espère bien, renifla hautainement sa génitrice en levant son nez tout en tapant du pied droit avec agacement. Alors ?

- La bande de Yao m'avait coincé l'autre soir au parc, tu te rappelles ? Non ? Allez quoi, j'étais revenu avec une sale blessure à la joue, s'agaça le jeune.

Sa mère se frotta pensivement le menton et finit par s'exclamer avec ravissement qu'elle s'en souvenait.

- C'est le jour où tu es parti acheter du papier toilette et que tu es revenu cinq heures après, les mains vides et ensanglanté ?

Zhen Huo resta un moment sans voix avant d'acquiescer lentement. Pourquoi devait-il avoir une mère pareille ? Elle se souciait plus du papier toilette que de son unique fils !

- Et ?, demanda alors sa très chère mère.

- Je leur avais donné une dérouillée, expliqua distraitement le jeune homme en rangeant son matelas dans une armoire adjacente et en se changeant. Donc, ils m'ont coincé hier lorsque je suis sorti de mon job et...

- Et ils ont fait ça à ma porte ?, hurla sa chère et tendre mère en le saisissant par le col de son large T-shirt qu'il utilisait pour dormir. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de crever dans une ruelle plutôt que de les laisser faire ça à ma porte ?

Zhen Huo essuya les postillons qui se trouvaient sur ses joues sans faire attention au faciès enragé de sa génitrice qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Ensuite, il prit les mains de la femme adulte et les enleva du col de son vêtement car il commençait sérieusement à suffoquer.

- Bien que je sois profondément désolé de ne pas avoir eu la bonne idée de crever dans une ruelle, persifla-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils, J'étais trop occupé à essayer d'éviter leurs battes et couteaux. La prochaine fois, j'y penserais.

Ranshao Lìu croisa ses bras et renifla à nouveau tout en secouant sa tête. Elle se pencha et prit dans ses bras son fils pour ensuite lui ébouriffer ses cheveux naturellement roux. Elle fit passer ses doigts dans les mèches rouges sang et dorées et souffla tout en contemplant avec une certaine douceur le visage crispé de son fils adoptif.

- Ils étaient combien ?, murmura-t-elle en fermant ses yeux et en appuyant son menton contre le crane du jeune.

- Six, marmonna ce dernier en gardant son visage baissé.

- La police ?

- J'ai su m'échapper avant qu'elle n'arrive mais les passants ont sûrement reconnu mes cheveux, souffla Zhen Huo en plissant ses lèvres.

Pourquoi devait-il avoir des cheveux naturellement roux ? Il avait été bien des fois tenté de les teindre en noir pour ainsi se fondre dans la foule mais sa mère avait été intraitable. Il devait rester comme il était, point à la ligne. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il avait traversé l'habituelle période de révolte adolescente, il s'était teint les cheveux en blond et en gardait les traces, ses cheveux roux étant maintenant striés de mèches dorées.

- Je vois, fit sa mère en le repoussant pour ensuite se tourner vers la porte qui pendait misérablement et dégageait une odeur atroce. Je parie que tu as été renvoyé de ton boulot, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme rougit et détourna son regard avant d'éclater d'un rire frêle et nerveux. Il se gratta la nuque et acquiesça tout en fixant ses yeux sur un bibelot sans importance.

- Je vois, répéta sans énergie l'adulte en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage et tourna ses yeux vers le jeune homme.

- Pars, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

- Quoi ?, s'étrangla Zhen Huo en la regardant avec stupeur.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu, dit sa mère adoptive en pointant un doigt vers l'entrée. Pars. Maintenant. Et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras un travail.

Zhen Huo ouvrit de grands yeux et finit par obéir, un sac contenant quelques vêtements et objets personnels qu'il avait amoncelés durant son séjour avec la femme qui l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il vivait à l'orphelinat.

La tête basse et le moral encore plus bas que ses chaussettes, il sortit de l'immeuble craquelé et nauséabond et marcha à l'aveuglette dans les rues animées d'Hong Kong, ses mains enfoncées dans sa large veste aux boutons qui manquaient et son sac accroché à son dos. Zhen Huo parcourut le centre-ville et s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant. Il y avait déjà travaillé et cela s'était bien passé. Mieux que son dernier job.

Ouvrant la porte coulissante en bois, il se glissa dans la salle sombre et enfumée et se rendit dans la cuisine où régnaient des taches d'humidité ainsi que l'odeur persistante d'aisselles mal lavées.

- Hong Mogui, sourit le cuisinier qui découpait une cuisse de poulet, Que fais-tu ici, canaille ? Je croyais avoir été clair ?

Zhen Huo sourit et posa ses deux coudes sur le plan de travail graisseux de la pièce pour ensuite poser son menton sur ses mains jointes. Il fit balader ses yeux sur les divers instruments de cuisines qui pendaient devant lui et finit par soupirer.

- J'ai besoin d'argent, confia-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, répondit l'autre en haussant ses épaules, Tu n'as qu'à accepter l'offre du petit Yao. J'ai entendu qu'il paie bien.

- Je ne veux pas être payé pour ça !, rétorqua amèrement le jeune homme. C'est abject, je préfère encore servir d'aide au restaurant. N'aurais-tu pas une place pour moi ?

Le vieil homme déposa son couteau et soupira à son tour avant de se frotter son crâne où la calvitie commençait à emporter le combat. Enfin, il posa ses yeux sur le visage sérieux du jeune homme qui lui faisait face et dont les orbes grenats brillaient avec résolution.

- Non, admit le cuisinier en haussant ses épaules. Avec cette crise, je n'ai pas de place pour toi. Par contre...

Les yeux de Zhen Huo s'éclairèrent et il se pencha en avant sur le comptoir.

- Un des restaurateurs du quartier va s'occuper d'une grande réception. Il a besoin de serveurs qui aient une belle gueule. Tu seras peut-être retenu, qui sait.

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d'un grand sourire et il sortit du restaurant en coup de vent une fois que le vieillard lui eut donné l'adresse de son ami. Lorsque Zhen Huo eut quitté la cuisine, une fumée blanche se dégagea des traits du cuisinier et ce dernier disparut pour laisser à sa place un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ondulés ainsi qu'aux grosses lunettes carrées sur le nez.

- Les acteurs sont en place, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers un placard où gisait le corps inconscient d'un homme mûr au crâne dégarni. La pièce peut enfin commencer.

L'entretien avec le restaurateur s'était bien passé, Zhen Huo avait de la chance que l'adulte n'ait toujours pas été mis au courant de son passé de délinquant et il fut rapidement engagé, son supérieur, un certain Tsuyoshi, lui secoua amicalement la main et lui donna un costume à la coupe chinoise pour que le jeune homme soit vêtu de l'uniforme.

- C'est une soirée officielle entre deux grandes entreprises hongkongaise et japonaise, confia avec un petit rire l'adulte. Comme les chinois veulent montrer leur toute-puissance à leurs confrères japonais, ils ont décidé de servir des plats typiques avec des serveurs vêtus de changpao et de qipao.

Zhen Huo acquiesça et ne releva pas la stupidité dont faisaient preuve les businessmans. Il resta toute la journée dans la cuisine, discutant avec les rares serveurs et apprit rapidement ce qu'il avait à faire. Lorsque la nuit vint, il revêtit son uniforme et s'engouffra dans la voiture tout-terrain de Tsuyoshi pour se rendre au bâtiment où avait lieu la réception.

Une fois devant le gigantesque building, le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux et contempla la façade éclairée avec admiration. La Shimon Tower était une tour qui avait été bâtie deux ans auparavant lorsqu'une grosse légume avait repris les rênes de l'agence et avait augmenté les revenus de cette dernière. Pour fêter l'occasion, le haut placé avait décidé de construire une tour dans la ville et Zhen Huo en avait profité pour se faire engager comme ouvrier.

C'étaient de beaux souvenirs. À l'époque, il travaillait avec de bons amis et ils sortaient souvent le soir après une journée de dur labeur. Cependant, et Zhen Huo fronça ses sourcils en se rappelant, ce bonheur s'était évanoui lorsque Yao était entré en scène. Ce délinquant venu d'Amérique avait rassemblé autour de lui plusieurs hommes de main dangereux et régnait désormais d'une main de fer sur les bas-fonds hongkongais.

Le ballet des invités s'engagea et Zhen Huo fit de son mieux pour les servir. Cependant, le maître de la réception décida que ses cheveux étaient trop visibles et lui demanda, plutôt ordonna, de s'occuper des vestiaires. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, après tout sa paye en dépendait. Il s'acquitta donc de sa tâche avec zèle jusqu'au moment où tout dérailla. Il fallut trois personnes pour faire basculer sa soirée.

Yao.

Une fille obsessionnelle qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment mais qui le connaissait lui.

Et un sexy homme d'affaire japonais plus jeune que lui.

Ouais, une belle brochette de personnes étranges.

Zhen Huo était occupé à plier avec soin une veste en fourrure de vison lorsque le premier arriva. Un rire féminin se fit entendre alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient et le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants pour prendre leurs vestes. Cependant, il se figea en croisant le regard amusé et hautain du seul garçon du groupe.

- Yao, grogna Zhen Huo en se raidissant.

- Ranshao, répondit tout aussi gentiment l'autre jeune homme.

C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avaient été déteints en roux. Ils étaient aussi hérissés et le visage du voyou était curieusement juvénile, malgré tous les anneaux qu'il avait à ses arcades sourcilières. Il avait ses bras enroulés autour des tailles de guêpe des deux jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient et le véritable rouquin en conclut en un regard qu'il s'agissait de professionnelles qui avaient été engagées pour la soirée. Yao ne viendrait jamais avec sa fiancée à une soirée, ce serait exposer ses points faibles.

- Tu n'es pas venu avec Baozi, constata platement Zhen Huo en saisissant calmement les manteaux coûteux des accompagnatrices qui lui lancèrent des sourires séducteurs.

- Elle était... indisposée, susurra Yao en plissant ses yeux rouges sang. Mais elle nous rejoindra sûrement à la fin de la soirée. Nous ne voudrions surtout pas perdre ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui.

Le serveur fronça ses sourcils et souhaita du bout des lèvres aux convives une bonne soirée. Il soupira une fois que son ennemi fut hors de vue et se remit à ranger les vestes. Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas cracher sur le manteau de Yao, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Zhen Huo fit face au plus étrange jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds ébouriffés, mais c'était différent de la coupe de Yao. Chez le faux roux, cela était fait avec du gel et ses cheveux avaient l'air rêches voir même gras. Ici, avec cet inconnu, ses cheveux clairs s'élevaient dans les airs en mèches désordonnées qui avaient l'air soyeuses et donnaient envie de les toucher. Zhen Huo se secoua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé les cinq dernières minutes à observer les cheveux du nouveau venu et prit les manteaux de ce dernier, révélant un étonnant costume blanc qui frappait les esprits de quiconque le regardait. Le blond ne lui jeta pas un regard mais lorsque leurs mains s'effleurèrent, ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur le visage de Zhen Huo. Ce fut alors que le sort se joua.

- Toi, murmura l'inconnu aux cheveux clairs. Quel est ton nom ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?, fit le serveur en tentant de garder son calme.

Les ordres avaient été clairs. Ne surtout pas parler avec les invités. Et encore moins avec le patron de la Shimon Corporacy.

- Votre nom, jeune homme, déclara un homme qui s'était maintenu à l'arrière du blond durant tout ce temps.

Zhen Huo fronça ses sourcils en dévisageant le nouveau venu. Ce dernier avait de longs cheveux noirs tressés et était vêtu d'un long changpao rouge avec un pantalon sombre. Une tenue sobre et qui pourtant montrait que son interlocuteur était haut placé. Le jeune homme jeta un bref regard sur sa tenue qui était semblable à celle de l'adulte même si moins flamboyante, et s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Ranshao Zhen Huo, murmura-t-il.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs hocha sa tête avec satisfaction pendant que le blond continuait à dévisager le jeune roux. Celui-ci leva ses yeux et croisa les orbes ambrés de l'inconnu qui tenait tant à savoir son nom. Et, lorsqu'il contempla le visage ovale aux traits curieusement marqués par la tristesse et la joie, la figure du jeune homme fut subitement remplacé par celle d'une petite brune aux grands yeux caramel innocents.

Zhen Huo cilla et se frotta les yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ?

L'adulte aux cheveux tressés tapota l'épaule du jeune homme blond et chuchota quelques mots à ce dernier tout en regardant le serveur avec un air moqueur. Il se foutait de lui ! Cet homme au changpao, ce fichu noble, se foutait ouvertement de lui en draguant ce qu'il n'aurait pas ! Une minute, pourquoi voudrait-il le petit blond qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Le jeune homme se prit les cheveux et souffla bruyamment tout en essayant de ne pas penser, cela lui permettrait de ne pas songer à des choses incroyablement perturbantes. Comme, par exemple, le fait qu'il était intrigué et voulait se faire ce jeune blond au smoking blanc alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et qu'ils n'avaient échangé que deux mot.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de sa crise d'auto-flagellation, Zhen Huo observa le premier des deux hommes hocher la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait et se diriger vers la salle où se déroulait la fête, laissant les deux jeunes dans le couloir. Seuls. Le blond toussota et l'autre gigota nerveusement.

- Erm, hésita le roux en se grattant la nuque. Vous n'allez pas à la fête ?

L'autre garçon cligna des yeux avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Je, commença-t-il avec un accent à couper au couteau. Je n'aime pas les fêtes.

Ensuite, il fit une grimace, comme s'il tenait à s'excuser de ne pas maîtriser suffisamment le mandarin. Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire avant de se reprendre. Surtout pas de contacts avec les clients, se rappela-t-il.

- Où se trouve la terrasse ?, demanda alors l'inconnu.

Zhen Huo sursauta et s'empressa de lui indiquer la direction. Cependant, le jeune homme blond ne sembla pas comprendre et le rouquin dut se faire à l'idée qu'il aurait à conduire l'invité lui-même. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il n'y avait pas un chat, il saisit l'avant-bras du blond et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, murmura le blond alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

La voix douce flotta dans l'habitacle et Zhen Huo sentit son ventre se nouer. Une impression de déjà-vu se fit dans son esprit et il fronça ses sourcils tout en se jetant un regard noir à travers la glace qui ornait le fond de l'ascenseur. Quelque chose clochait. Normalement, comme dans son déjà-vu, Sawada aurait dû avoir des cheveux bruns.

Une minute, avec les cheveux bruns, il ressemblait à cette fille qu'il avait entraperçue la première fois que Zhen Huo avait regardé le jeune homme.

- Vos cheveux, finit par dire le garçon en n'en pouvant plus. Est-ce que c'est leur couleur naturelle ?

Sawada le regarda avec surprise avant de sourire tristement. Ses yeux, qui avaient une fascinante couleur ambrée, s'obscurcirent et il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour ramener une mèche devant ses yeux.

- C'est naturel, affirma le blond en hochant lentement sa tête, son accent curieusement parti. Mais avant, ils étaient bruns.

Les orbes grenats de Zhen Huo s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il détourna son regard de Sawada. Ce dernier le rendait nerveux et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Huo-kun, déclara alors Sawada en tournant ses yeux fascinants vers le jeune homme en question. Je dois...

_Ding !_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le blond ferma sa bouche. Il baissa ses épaules et fit un petit sourire au jeune roux avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de ce dernier et d'en sortir une poussière.

Figé par ce qui venait de passer, Zhen Huo observa avec des yeux grands ouverts l'invité jeter à terre et piétiner ce qui avait été dans ses cheveux et haussa un sourcil interrogateur lorsque Sawada eut fini sa petite crise de folie passagère.

- Je ne savais pas comment le dire, sourit le blond en se grattant la nuque avec nervosité. Désolé.

Le rouquin haussa ses épaules et emmena l'invité dans la terrasse. Là, il fit une révérence et se prépara à retourner à son poste et à supporter le va et vient des invités hautains.

Cependant, une voix suave et en même temps timide se fit entendre.

- Huo-kun, chuchota Sawada en gardant ses orbes baissés, Ne pars pas. _Pas cette fois._

Zhen Huo s'arrêta net, la voix brisée du jeune homme blond l'ayant intrigué. Et puis, il y avait cette sensation dans son torse qui l'incommodait et l'empêchait de respirer.

- Monsieur Sawada, fit-il doucement sans se tourner vers l'autre jeune, Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Comme un poisson, remarqua le roux avec un amusement plutôt déplacé pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Non, dit doucement Sawada en souriant douloureusement. C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Cependant, c'est un plaisir de parler avec vous, Huo-kun.

Zhen Huo hocha sa tête et ne corrigea pas l'erreur que faisait le japonais en utilisant une partie de son prénom. La tristesse qui environnait l'autre garçon était bien trop étouffante.

- Il en est de même pour moi.

Le blond serra ses poings puis posa ses mains sur la rambarde de la terrasse alors qu'un vent violent secouait ses cheveux. Le serveur resta en retrait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas avant que l'autre ne lui donne sa permission.

«_ Tsuyoshi va me remonter les bretelles_. » soupira intérieurement le jeune serveur.

Mais, lorsqu'il croisa le regard étonnamment sérieux et triste du japonais blond, toute inquiétude disparut alors qu'il sentait à nouveau cette sensation étrange dans sa poitrine. Il porta une main à son cœur et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il comprit la raison de cette douleur.

Bien sûr, étant l'idiot qu'il avait toujours été, il était tombé amoureux d'un parfait inconnu au regard fascinant. Bravo Zhen Huo, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux !

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais de chance en amour ? Soit il ne ressentait rien, soit il tombait amoureux de la mauvaise personne ! Mais qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter cela ?

Soudain, quelque chose de tranchant passa sur sa joue gauche et le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué contre la porte fermée de la terrasse, le torse de Sawada contre le sien. Le japonais haletait, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, et une goutte de sueur dévala sur son visage gracieux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda calmement Zhen Huo en essayant d'ignorer son cœur qui s'amusait à faire des vrilles dans sa cage thoracique.

Sawada ne bougea pas mais recula légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir croiser le regard carmin du jeune homme.

- Comment dire, murmura le blond en fronçant ses sourcils alors que le rouquin maudissait de tout son être la barrière du langage qui les séparait. Un... couteau ? Le couteau a volé depuis le bâtiment d'en face.

Les yeux du roux s'élargirent drastiquement et il saisit la main du blond pour le forcer à le suivre à l'intérieur.

- C'est dangereux de rester dehors sans garde du corps, expliqua-t-il tout en marchant à grands pas vers l'ascenseur. Où est le vôtre ?

- Le mien ?, fit lentement Sawada en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Mon garde du corps... Ah oui ! Fon.

Sans doute l'homme aux cheveux tressés. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas, il avait l'aura d'un maître en art martiaux, sans oublier qu'il bougeait avec une souplesse que les hommes d'affaire ne possédaient pas. Une souplesse qu'il devait sans doute utiliser au lit avec son employeur, songea amèrement le jeune homme.

- Mais, pointa alors Zhen Huo en attendant avec impatience que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, Pourquoi voulaient-ils vous tuer?

- Je suis le dirigeant d'une très grande entreprise, raconta d'une voix étonnamment sérieuse l'autre garçon. Je l'ai héritée d'une personne qui m'était très chère et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'améliorer. Mais certaines personnes n'ont pas apprécié les changements.

Sawada plissa alors ses yeux ambrés et un air sombre s'étala sur ses traits habituellement généreux. Il poussa dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir le jeune homme roux et resta hors de l'habitacle.

- Préviens Fon, dit-il alors que les portes se fermaient, Dis-lui que je vais m'occuper des dissidents. Et qu'il doit protéger Enma, coûte que coûte.

Zhen Huo hocha sa tête et s'appuya contre le miroir une fois que les portes furent fermées. Qui était cet Enma dont Sawada avait mentionné le nom ? Lorsque le nom de cette personne était passé sur les lèvres du blond, une expression extrêmement douce et aimante était passée sur les traits tirés du jeune homme.

Cette fille était vraiment chanceuse, se dit Zhen Huo en essayant de repousser la pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait envers la pauvre Enma qui ne lui avait rien fait, elle avait un homme éminemment gentil et généreux qui l'aimait passionnément. Puis, il fronça ses sourcils. D'abord ce Fon, ensuite Enma. Mais, avec combien de personnes couchait donc ce Tsunayoshi ?

Une fois à l'étage de la fête, il s'engouffra dans la salle et se précipita aux côtés de Fon. Ce dernier discutait avec Yao et un autre homme qui avait des cheveux blancs et des yeux violets.

Zhen Huo chuchota rapidement son message à l'oreille du garde du corps et se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que l'inconnu albinos le dévisageait avec un air énigmatique.

- Ara, sourit alors ce dernier en portant une coupe de champagne à ses lèvres, Je reconnais ces traits ! Cela veut-il dire que l'histoire recommence ? Ou alors que nous sommes arrivés à un nouveau chapitre ?

Fon adressa un regard d'avertissement à l'adulte qui venait de parler et s'excusa avec une brève révérence. Il partit ensuite, laissant le pauvre serveur avec son pire ennemi et un parfait inconnu.

- Je me nomme Gesso Byakuran, fit ce dernier en élargissant son sourire. Quant à toi, Ranshao-kun, tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici. Tu ne voudrais surtout pas être blessé, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Yao brillèrent avec un éclat étrange et Zhen Huo sentit une brusque et curieuse envie de lever sa main et de tracer dans les airs des symboles cabalistiques. Cependant, il se retint et fit volte-face, ignorant avec superbe le visage moqueur de son ennemi.

Il marcha à pas rapides vers la sortie, son cœur battant rapidement contre ses côtes. Pourquoi les mots de ce Byakuran lui avaient-ils fait autant d'effet ? Généralement, lorsqu'on lui disait une menace, Zhen Huo arrivait à ne pas s'en soucier. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas une menace mais un avertissement.

Il ouvrit brusquement les portes menant au couloir et se figea face à un adolescent aux traits tirés et à la longue chevelure bleutée. L'épi étrange qui se dressait sur le crâne de l'adolescent lui donnait l'air d'un ananas remarqua le rouquin avant de se rendre compte d'une autre chose.

L'adolescent était recouvert de sang.

- Trop tard~, fit la voix guillerette de Byakuran dans l'oreille du jeune homme alors que les portes se refermaient pour le laisser seul dans le couloir avec un adolescent ensanglanté.

- Shimon, marmonna en un râle douloureux l'adolescent.

Ce dernier avait saisi la manche du changpao coloré de Zhen Huo, le tachant irrémédiablement de son sang. Le rouquin ne s'en soucia pas, examinant avec panique la blessure du garçon.

- L'équilibre du monde, fit l'inconnu en toussant du sang. Ta mort... a entraîné celle du passé... du présent... et le futur disparaîtra... sous peu...

- Il suffit Mukuro, fit une voix mortellement sérieuse.

Zhen Huo leva ses yeux et faillit sursauter en croisant les orbes ambrés qui se trouvaient au bout du couloir. Sawada Tsunayoshi s'avança à pas feutrés vers les deux garçons qui étaient à terre et il saisit avec une douceur infinie le corps ensanglanté de l'adolescent. Le blessé leva sa tête vers le japonais et ses lèvres frémirent alors que ses yeux brillaient, probablement avec désespoir face à la mort qui approchait.

- Ton message nous est arrivé, murmura Sawada en caressant doucement le front luisant de sueur du garçon plus jeune. Tu peux enfin te reposer.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, chuchota le dénommé Mukuro en serrant la chemise du jeune homme blond. Salue l'Alouette de ma part. Et dis-lui... dis-lui que je reviendrais le hanter. Comme je l'ai toujours fait, kufufu...

Le japonais enlaça l'adolescent et souffla avec lassitude avant de se redresser, le corps inerte du garçon aux cheveux longs toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, conseilla Sawada en tournant ses yeux étrangement orangés vers Zhen Huo qui était toujours en état de choc. Et ne dis rien à personne.

Le roux hocha distraitement la tête et s'en alla rejoindre les serveurs pour prévenir le dirigeant qu'il partait. Il reçut son salaire et sortit de la Shimon Tower, ses jambes encore tremblantes face à ce qu'il avait vu.

Quoiqu'ait pu faire Mukuro, il n'avait sans doute pas mérité une mort pareille. Le jeune Ranshao accéléra le pas alors qu'il marchait dans les rues animées de la ville chinoise et sentit subitement un frisson parcourir son échine. Il se retourna vivement et regarda autour de lui avec nervosité. Ses sens lui hurlaient qu'on le suivait et qu'il devait se mettre à courir. Cependant, il les ignora et continua à marcher d'un pas normal pour ne pas éveiller les suspicions de ses poursuivants. Enfin, ses yeux grenats remarquèrent une ruelle vide et il s'y engouffra, se préparant à combattre les gens qui osaient le poursuivre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la ruelle et Zhen Huo tendit ses muscles pour se préparer. Une frêle silhouette apparut et il écarquilla ses yeux en reconnaissant les traits ainsi que la longue chevelure.

- Baozi ?, fit-il avec étonnement. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune fiancée de Yao leva ses yeux cachés par sa lourde frange et contempla en silence le visage de Zhen Huo et posa sa main pâle sur la joue qui avait été coupée plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Ranshao Zhen Huo, murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa large robe gothique, Tu as osé me tromper !

Le roux écarquilla ses yeux encore plus et sauta en arrière pour éviter les projectiles acérés que lui lançait la jeune fille. Il leva ensuite ses mains et commença à hurler son incompréhension.

- Comment pourrais-je te tromper alors que je ne sors même pas avec toi !, fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Nous ne nous connaissons même pas !

- Mensonges !, répondit tout aussi fort Baozi en multipliant ses lames, Nous savons tous deux que Yao n'est qu'un pantin ! Tu es bien plus fort que cet idiot et je suis donc ta fiancée !

Zhen Huo soupira et évita une nouvelle rafale de projectiles mortellement tranchants. Cette fille était complètement tarée ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Yao ne s'affichait pas souvent avec malgré sa beauté évidente.

- De toute manière, tenta de tempérer le jeune homme, Je n'ai rien fait !

- Mensonges !, répéta la jeune en baissant brièvement ses bras. Tu as approché ce gamin Sawada ! Comment ose-t-il se présenter et me voler ma proie !

Soudain, une main saisit le poignet de Baozi et le tordit sans aucune pitié. La jeune fille tomba à genoux sur le sol crasseux de la ruelle et Zhen Huo contempla avec surprise le propriétaire de la main lâché le bras de la fiancée de Yao.

- Aah, soupira le nouveau venu en faisant craquer ses doigts. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs... Quoique, ces derniers étaient plus agréables car ils n'y avaient pas de _chienne_ dedans.

La dernière phrase fut susurrée avec une intention meurtrière à peine déguisée et Baozi poussa une petite plainte alors que l'homme s'avançait dans la seule source de lumière de la ruelle.

- Ne penses-tu pas la même chose, Lilith, continua le nouveau venu en dévisageant la jeune fille qui trembla en entendant le nom. Maintenant, que devrais-je faire de toi ? Tu as tué un de mes amis après tout...

Baozi poussa alors une plainte inhumaine et une brume verdâtre se dégagea de sa robe. La fumée se propagea dans la ruelle et cacha la jeune fille aux yeux des deux garçons. Lorsque la brume se dissipa, il n'y avait plus que les vêtements de Baozi, cette dernière ayant disparu.

- Qu'est-ce que, marmonna Zhen Huo en cillant à plusieurs reprises.

- Plus tard, fit sèchement Sawada en prenant le bras du jeune homme pour l'obliger à le suivre. Ils se sont mis en mouvement.

Le jeune homme d'affaires japonais emmena alors le rouquin à nouveau dans la Shimon Tower sauf que cette fois-ci, ils allèrent jusqu'au sommet, pour se retrouver dans l'appartement du blond.

Ce dernier jeta un seul regard à Zhen Huo avant de lancer à l'autre occupant de la pièce les mots qui scellèrent la soirée du garçon roux.

- Sois aimable avec notre invité et donnes-lui une boisson.

* * *

><p>- Ce qui conclut notre sublime histoire avec le héros coincé dans un appartement hyper classe en compagnie d'un singe de compagnie, déclara calmement Zhen Huo en buvant sa tasse de thé vert.<p>

Fon sourit doucement, passant l'insulte sans problème, et se tapota pensivement le menton avec un doigt pâle.

- Hmm, murmura-t-il en jouant distraitement avec sa tresse de jais, J'imagine qu'il est temps que je raconte une histoire alors. Dis-moi, Ranshao Zhen Huo, que sais-tu des réincarnations ?

- Ben, la normale, répondit le jeune homme sans comprendre.

- Très bien, fit Fon en claquant des mains pour attirer l'attention du rouquin. L'histoire dont je vais te parler traite de deux jeunes qui s'aimèrent malgré tous les obstacles auxquels ils firent face.

- Laisse-moi deviner, l'interrompit Zhen Huo en baillant, L'un des deux jeunes meurt à la fin.

- Exact, sourit l'adulte en hochant la tête. Mais ce n'est que le début de l'histoire ! Parce que le jeune se réincarna pendant que son amant attendit patiemment que son être cher lui revienne.

- Ha, s'étonna faussement le jeune délinquant. Et ?

- La suite ne dépends que de toi, rit doucement Fon en ébouriffant les cheveux rouges du garçon. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau en vie, retourneras-tu avec ton lié ? Ou alors, referas-tu ta vie ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, le premier chapitre s'est achevé. Alors, verdict ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Envie de lire la suite ? (Avec le savoureux point de vue de Tsuna *µ*) Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire le petit bonus supplémentaire qui vous donnera quelques éléments sur la fin de cette histoire :D<strong>

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>L'Enfer sur Terre.<strong>

_Même le diable fut un ange au commencement. (Proverbe anglais)_

Mémoires de l'archange Uriel.

Devenir un Archange n'était pas une chose accessible au commun des mortels. Il ne suffisait pas d'être un ange et de faire un bon boulot pour ensuite être récompensé en étant nommé au poste du Big Boss.

Non, quand on était un Archange, on l'était à vie. Et ce, peu importe le cycle des réincarnations.

De plus, il n'y en avait que sept. Cependant, ce chiffre s'était figé progressivement. Au départ, il n'y avait eu que deux. Deux êtres dont les noms n'étaient que chuchotés, par craintes que les créatures ne se dévoilent. Leurs pouvoirs étaient tels que Dieu les avait scellés, par crainte d'un soulèvement. Nul ne sait comment l'être divin y arriva mais Michel et Samaël avaient pris le relais lorsque ces deux figures mythiques s'étaient dissoutes dans la nuit des temps.

Ensuite, les autres étaient nés progressivement. Raphaël et Gabriel naquirent le même jour, garçons aux physiques dissemblables et pourtant jumeaux.

La foi des hommes en devenir s'était faite si forte qu'elle en avait créé ces deux êtres à la puissance surnaturelle qui rejoignirent leurs confrères au sommet des nuages, contemplant depuis leur forteresse aérienne intemporelle les humains se dépêtrer dans leurs affaires.

Michel se plaisait souvent à les observer, arguant que ces êtres qui leur étaient si inférieurs étaient pourtant leurs sauveurs, leur foi servant à les maintenir en vie. Samaël se contentait souvent de secouer sa chevelure rouge comme le soleil levant, soupirant face à la stupidité de son ami. Gabriel et Raphaël ne réagissaient pas, préférant voler sans souci dans les cieux libres de toute responsabilité.

Puis, leur religion, celle qui leur avait donné tant de pouvoirs, aux noms si changeants, commença à prendre de l'essor et avala en son sein plusieurs autres cultes. Ce fut ainsi qu'Uriel apparut. Autrefois une idole solaire vénérée, il devint un Archange et fut accueilli à bras ouverts par les autres. Il ne se lia pas avec les autres entités, préférant rester dans une portion de ciel libre de toute présence céleste, regardant sans un mot l'astre qu'il avait auparavant représenté. Michel ne disait rien mais volait souvent dans les cieux où se trouvait Uriel, se contentant de rester à ses côtés en silence. Ensuite, venait Samaël, le double de Michel, inséparables comme l'étaient Gabriel et Raphaël. Les trois Archanges développèrent progressivement une amitié faite de silence et de non-dits.

La religion se déploya et en conséquence Raguël et Remiel apparurent un beau jour. Nul ne leur demanda leurs noms, ils savaient déjà la réponse à leurs questions. Aussi, Michel leur sourit et les accueillis sans un mot, les paroles n'ayant aucun sens parmi eux de toute façon.

Puis, il y eu la déchirure.

Samaël quitta les cieux pour s'enfoncer dans la terre, l'imprégnant de ses pouvoirs. Et laissant derrière lui sa moitié. Ce soir-là, l'Archange blond ne pleura pas, ils en étaient incapables, mais son visage prouva qu'ils pouvaient ressentir de la tristesse. Il ne saignait pas mais était pourtant mortellement blessé.

Cependant, le temps passa et les humains se déployèrent, créant de nouvelles religions, sortant Michel de ses sombres pensées. Gabriel et Raphaël se réjouirent en voyant cela et se mêlèrent avec le blond à la population.

Ainsi, pendant que les quatre Archanges déchus créaient leur empire démoniaque dans les Limbes, les trois autres se mêlaient au folklore naissant.

Les siècles passèrent, devant des millénaires, et les religions fleurirent. Michel prit d'autres noms, devenant tour à tour Ieyasu et Giotto, se retrouvant en secret avec Samaël, désormais Cozart.

Et Uriel en eut assez de cette vie passée dans l'obscurité à se nourrir des peurs humaines.

Un beau jour, il partit, s'envolant et partant jusqu'au bout du monde. Il se fit adorer sous la forme d'un serpent ailé, n'ayant aucun mal à changer d'apparence, et y resta pendant des décennies. Ce fut Michel qui le retrouva.

Uriel était à ce moment-là assis sur l'une des marches en pierre de son temple, contemplant avec satisfaction les hommes vaquer à leurs occupations et qui ne savaient pas que leur dieu se trouvait au-dessus d'eux. Puis, il y eut un flottement, les airs autour de l'Archange déchu se contractèrent avec un froissement inaudible à l'oreille humaine et subitement, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux ambrés se retrouva à côté d'Uriel.

- Quetzalcóatl, salua le nouveau venu en hochant sa tête avec un fin sourire.

- Giotto, répondit l'archange aux cheveux assombris par les Limbes. Tu es venu me ramener.

Ce n'était pas une question. Une constatation de la part d'un être qui était déjà lassé par la vie et qui ne recherchait que la fin de toute cette agitation inutile.

- Hn, souffla le blond en élargissant son sourire alors qu'un courant d'air secouait ses mèches dorées. Tu t'es construit un joli culte, Uriel.

- J'en dirais de même pour toi, rétorqua doucement l'autre entité avec un regard féroce, rempli de vie. Ce Jésus m'a l'air prometteur.

- Oui, approuva Giotto en fermant ses yeux pour apprécier la brise fraîche qui se levait. J'ai bon espoir pour descendre cette lavette de Zeus de son piédestal.

- Tche, renifla avec mépris Uriel, Un déchet pareil ne devrait pas être difficile à battre. Surtout pour toi.

L'Archange de la lumière éclata de rire et se leva subitement, époussetant soigneusement sa toge immaculée. Il se tourna alors vers son confrère déchu qui était resté assis sur les pierres qui s'étaient recouvertes de mousse durant leur conversation.

- J'aimerais que tu reviennes, déclara alors le blond en croisant le regard sanguin, typique des anges déchus, de son ancien ami.

Uriel se redressa, un sourcil levé en signe d'incrédulité.

- J'ai été banni, crétin, fit-il en haussant sa voix alors que les feuilles vibraient autour d'eux sous la vague de pouvoir qu'il émettait. Je ne peux pas revenir.

- Théoriquement, tu as été banni des cieux, corrigea Giotto avec son éternel sourire aimable. Tu peux toujours rester en surface et voler, nous rencontrer, parler avec nous...

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent et l'Archange déchu se leva, s'avançant en silence vers son frère aîné.

_Pourquoi_.

La question muette ne franchit pas les lèvres de la créature aux cheveux de jais et Michel rit doucement avant de lever ses yeux ambrés vers les cieux libres de tout nuage.

- Parce qu'il est mon devoir de corriger les erreurs de mon lié.

Le blond secoua alors ses épaules comme s'il recherchait à enlever l'importance de ses mots et sourit gentiment au brun en lui tendant une main.

Ce dernier la regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers son temple qui vieillissait sous ses yeux. Leur discussion s'allongeait, les secondes étaient devenues des années alors que les mots passaient leurs lèvres et que leur pouvoir baignait les pierres. Uriel ne doutait absolument pas qu'un jour son temple serait utilisé pour faire de la magie noire ou serait occupé par des créatures maléfiques tant l'aura qu'exsuderaient les pierres serait puissante.

- Aujourd'hui, tu renais, fit Giotto en élargissant son fin sourire.

- Dans ce cas, appelles-moi Xanxus, marmonna Uriel en fronçant ses sourcils. J'en ai assez de ce prénom de fille.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh oui, encore une note de l'auteur. Que voulez-vous, j'adore écrire pour ne rien dire XD<strong>  
><strong>Bref, tout ça pour faire une petite requête. Je suis une personne qui écrit selon l'inspiration et cette dernière surgit lorsque j'écoute de la musique. Donc~ si vous trouvez des chansons (françaises, anglaises, japonaises, je ne suis pas difficile ^^) qui vous font penser à Nuit d'Enfer, je vous en supplie, dites-le moi ! *se met à genoux* La suite de cette histoire en dépend...<strong>

**Aussi, je vous annonce que le chapitre 2 sera publié lorsque le trois sera achevé... Dans longtemps... Tout dépends de mon inspiration. Alors, motivez l'auteur en lui envoyant des chansons et en écrivant des commentaires ! XD  
><strong>


	2. Le Paradis terreste est où je suis

**Savez-vous que vous êtes géniaux ? Je n'aurais pas cru que la suite soulèverait une pareille vague de commentaires positifs ! ^^  
>Beaucoup, nan pas beaucoup, ont demandé si Badboy Enma reviendrait parce qu'il semblerait qu'il soit le symbole de cette histoire. Hum, pour cela, il faudra lire le chapitre trois et ainsi apprendre s'il accepte de se souvenir ^^<strong>

**Et oui, ce n'est qu'à partir du chapitre 3 que l'intrigue commence réellement XD Cependant, ce chapitre-ci est important car il explique le point de vue de Tsuna. Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'OOC. Parce qu'il y a de l'OOC, en grande quantité vu que tout se passe 20 ans après Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis. J'insiste énormément sur ce point parce que c'est réellement important pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Pairing : 0027 (**_sans blague**), **_**1869**_** (**quoique, maintenant que Mukuro est mort, je me demande si je devrais laisser ce couple dans la liste...**), **_**8059**_** (**sous-entendus dans les moqueries des démons**),**_** RL, Colonello/Lal, Julie/Adel**_** (**je l'avais oublié celui-là ^^"**), **_**B26**_** (**on va voir si j'arrive à les faire apparaître**), **_**10027**_** (**sous-entendu par ce charmant Byakuran X3**), **_**10051**_** (**pas dans cette histoire-ci, peut-être devrais-je l'enlever ?**), 4851, **_**XS, XG-X27**_** (**relation fraternelle**), **_**R27**_** (**je ne sais pas comment qualifier leur relation, sincèrement ^^")_** F27 (**_dans l'imagination de notre cher Enma XD**) **_**CG**_**. **_**Ah, et un pairing complètement inventé qui apparaîtra dès le chapitre 3**_**... **_**À vous de deviner !**____

**Wow, j'ai réussi à allonger la liste de pairing. Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille me faire interner XD**

**Disclaimer : Rien, et je dis bien rien, ne m'appartient. Mis à part l'excuse d'intrigue de cette histoire ainsi que les noms chinois. C'est tout. Le reste appartient à Amano Akira et aux mythologies mondiales (je ne compte plus le nombre de religions que j'ai piochées pour cette histoire ^^")**

* * *

><p><strong>L'Enfer sur Terre<strong>

_Le Paradis terrestre est où je suis. (Voltaire)_

_Pour l'instant, je dirais qu'il est à ses côtés. (Sawada Tsunayoshi)**  
><strong>_

Saviez-vous qu'un Dame-Tsuna restait un Dame-Tsuna ? Et ce, quelque soit son âge. Donc, pour se construire cette réputation de démon angélique à la poigne de fer, Tsuna avait dû suer des larmes et du sang.

Mensonge.

Tsuna n'avait rien du faire pour construire sa réputation, il avait suffi que l'Archange du Japon le prenne sous son aile pour que tous ses ennemis tremblent dans leurs bottes. Puis, il y avait eu, va savoir pourquoi, le courant Seigneur des Enfers qui lui avait rendu visite pour lui dire de cesser de frayer avec les anges.

Ce jour-là, Tsuna ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose mais d'après Xanxus, l'Archange en question, le petit blond avait perdu les esprits et donné la raclée de sa vie au Roi Démon. Et dans la foulée, Tsuna était devenu Satan.

No comment.

En cette belle matinée de fin d'année, Sawada Tsunayoshi, l'actuel Roi Démon, s'étira dans son lit tout en grommelant des insultes à la personne qui osait l'appeler. Il tendit une main rendue pâle par le manque de temps libre pour buller sous le soleil et saisit le téléphone.

- Quoi ?, maugréa l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés en repoussant ses draps pour s'asseoir sur le matelas tout en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Ça a intérêt à être important.

- _Yo, Tsuna_, fit la voix rendue métallique par le combiné, _Libre ce soir ?_

L'adolescent jeta un regard à la fenêtre et admira distraitement le paysage enneigé. Il se leva, le téléphone toujours à la main, et se posta devant la vitre pour regarder la rue qui se déployait sous ses yeux où les humains se dépêchaient de faire leurs derniers achats avant le Nouvel An.

- Ça dépend, répondit le blond en se grattant la nuque avant de se diriger vers la cuisine de son appartement. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer, Julie ?

- _Que des petits jeunes_, fit aussitôt le tengu en riant joyeusement, _Tu les connais bien, non ?_

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas chasser à cette période-ci, murmura d'une voix rauque Tsuna en sortant de ses placards des aliments pour se nourrir.

Un silence se fit entendre dans le combiné et l'adolescent soupira en déposant un bol de ramen sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Le blond se tourna et saisit une photographie qui était accrochée au mur de la pièce. Il passa un doigt songeur sur la surface vitrifiée et admira les traits masculins, les yeux rouges ainsi que le sourire absent qu'arborait l'une des personnes sur la photographie.

Tsuna soupira à nouveau et reposa l'image. Il se concentra alors sur le téléphone qui était toujours muet et le déposa sur le comptoir en le mettant sur haut-parleur.

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, je vais raccrocher, fit-il en un souffle.

- _Attends_, cria la voix impérieuse du tengu. _J'ai quelque chose qui risque de t'intéresser..._

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et sentit une coulée de chaleur se propager dans son corps. Son instinct lui hurlait de rester à l'écoute. Quoique Julie ait à lui dire, cela allait lui plaire.

- _Tu te rappelles de cette soirée_, chuchota le tengu à travers le combiné. _On nous a annoncé qu'Il était mort en se sacrifiant pour que tu deviennes un démon..._

L'adolescent hocha silencieusement la tête, sentant ses entrailles se geler et sa poitrine l'élancer.

- _J'ai alors commencé mes recherches_, continua Julie. _D'après l'Archange Xanxus, Enma aurait disparu sans laisser de corps._ _Ce n'est pas normal._

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et sentit son estomac se réchauffer un peu. Il se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec l'Archange du Japon. Ce dernier l'avait soutenu, en quelque sorte, après les événements de la Tenshi Tower. Il lui avait appris certains trucs pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs, retrouver ses souvenirs appartenant à Giotto et lui avait enseigné les règles nécessaires pour vaincre les démons qui tenteraient de le battre pour obtenir l'archipel. Quand Tsuna lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'aidait, l'adulte avait juste marmonné qu'il avait une dette à tenir avec Giotto et l'adolescent avait laissé passer l'information. À ce moment-là, il était encore sous le choc de la mort de son lié et se laissait ballotter par les événements, ne voulant pas s'arrêter pour réfléchir et accepter le décès d'Enma.

- _J'ai donc_ _envisagé une possibilité_, continua l'homme au téléphone sans se rendre compte de l'état d'esprit de son interlocuteur. _Et si Enma avait survécu ?_

Les entrailles de Tsuna eurent un soubresaut et il serra ses doigts autour des baguettes qu'il utilisait pour manger ses ramen. Le bois craqua entre ses phalanges et il regarda avec un air absent le sang qui perlait de ses blessures.

- Enma est mort, chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée par la douleur qu'évoquaient ces simples mots. Ça ne sert à rien de rêver.

- _J'ai alors fait des recherches sur votre lien_, _d'après Shitopi il aurait existé depuis des millénaires,_ fit le tengu. _Dans vos dernières vies, c'étaient Giotto et Cozart, non ?_ _Deux Archanges ennemis qui étaient pourtant amis malgré leurs différences..._

L'évocation de son ancienne vie fit que son estomac se remplisse de regrets et Tsuna grinça des dents.

- _Puis_, finit en un souffle Julie, _Je l'ai trouvé_.

Tsuna hoqueta en renversa ce qui lui restait de ramen sur le sol parqueté. Mais cela ne lui importa guère et il se jeta sur le téléphone, ne croyant pas ce que ses oreilles avaient entendu.

- Explique-toi, ordonna-t-il alors que ses yeux commençaient à chauffer, signe que ses pouvoirs s'éveillaient face au maelström d'émotions qui le secouait.

- _J'ai retrouvé Enma_, sembla sourire l'adulte. _Il s'est réincarné le jour même de sa mort. Vingt ans, les cheveux aussi roux qu'avant. Son vrai portrait craché, même les yeux !_

Tsuna sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et il les essuya rapidement tout en courant vers son armoire pour se changer.

- Où ?, fut le simple mot qu'il put dire.

_- Je t'envoie les coordonnées de la soirée où il se rendra avec ses amis._

- Merci, répondit l'adolescent avec son premier sourire sincère depuis vingt ans.

- _Ne le perds pas cette fois_, conseilla Julie.

Tsuna raccrocha et se tourna vers la fenêtre où le soleil continuait à briller. Il admira la neige qui étincelait sous les rayons et sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Puis, il se tourna vivement vers le téléphone qui s'était éteint. Il saisit l'appareil avec impatience et appuya sur une touche pour ensuite appeler la seule personne avec qui il parlait depuis la funeste soirée.

- Oui ?, fit la voix féminine et ennuyée de son interlocutrice.

- Hana, sourit Tsuna en se préparant au pire, Je prends des vacances, occupe-toi bien de tout.

Il ferma ses yeux et compta mentalement. Deux secondes après, un cri strident et indigné résonna à travers le combiné dans la chambre.

- Comment ça ?, hurla la jeune fille qui devait sûrement piétiner de fureur, Déjà que j'ai été forcée d'être ta secrétaire alors que je suis humaine ! Et maintenant, tu oses partir en vacances et me laisser m'occuper de tous ces foutus yokais qui vont essayer de me manger une fois que tu as le dos tourné !

L'adolescent frémit face à l'aura meurtrière que dégageait l'appareil et il sourit doucement, ne se rendant pas compte que c'était la deuxième fois depuis vingt ans que ses lèvres s'étiraient ainsi.

- Je suis désolé, Hanna, chuchota Tsuna en fermant ses yeux. Mais je l'ai enfin retrouvé. Je ne reviendrais qu'une fois que je l'aurais récupéré.

La jeune fille soupira et finit par prendre la parole, sa voix bien plus douce et mesurée qu'avant.

- C'est bien parce que je ne t'ai jamais entendu ainsi que je ne me vengerais pas, Dame-Tsuna. Va chercher ton Roméo et laisse-moi me charger des affaires.

- Merci.

Tsuna raccrocha et s'étira avec plaisir tout en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur qui était en veille sur son bureau. Il mit son mot de passe et constata avec soulagement et une pointe d'excitation que l'adresse avait déjà été envoyée. Remerciant Julie dans son esprit, l'adolescent saisit une veste fourrée, depuis qu'il était devenu un démon, il ne supportait pas du tout le froid, et se prépara à convaincre certaines personnes pour justifier sa présence dans la fête où se trouverait la réincarnation d'Enma.

Il franchit le couloir de l'Entremonde et ouvrit une porte en cristal translucide, ne s'étonnant même pas lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les airs, sans aucune surface solide sous ses pieds. Il avait vu pire. Notamment l'ancien Seigneur des Enfers à genoux en train de le supplier de prendre son titre et de lui laisser la vie sauve. Tsuna s'ébroua pour éloigner ce souvenir perturbant.

Flottant dans les airs, le jeune blond regarda autour de lui attentivement et sourit presque machiavéliquement quand il aperçut sept silhouettes familières. Ces dernières se retournèrent une fois que l'adolescent fut suffisamment près et le contemplèrent s'approcher avec des expressions similaires.

- Ah, fit l'une des personnes qui portait un curieux chapeau en feutre noir, le Shimon.

- Erreur, corrigea Tsuna avec un doux sourire, Je n'ai jamais été un Shimon, par contre, j'ai été et suis toujours ton supérieur, Reborn.

L'homme serra ses poings et détourna ses yeux sombres, ne voulant clairement pas s'excuser auprès du plus jeune. L'adolescent ne s'en soucia pas et observa en silence les sept Principautés qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Un démon normal aurait paniqué et serait sûrement parti en courant. Un Démon Supérieur aurait engagé le combat et aurait perdu la vie fièrement en emportant deux ou trois Principautés avec lui. Mais, en tant que Seigneur des Enfers et ancien Archange Supérieur, Tsuna se contenta de leur sourire aimablement.

- Il est temps que vous remboursiez votre dette, prévint-il tout en gardant son sourire effroyablement calme.

Un des anges voulut protester mais un autre, vêtu de vêtements chinois traditionnels, posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule recouverte d'une combinaison violette du premier.

- Que devons-nous faire pour effacer nos péchés ?, demanda la Principauté au changpao écarlate.

Ses yeux sombres s'étaient plissés lorsqu'il avait aperçu le sourire sur les traits fins du blond. Sawada Tsunayoshi ne souriait jamais, c'était un fait. Ce qui voulait dire que quelque chose d'incroyable se tramait.

- Rendez-moi mon lié, répondit calmement l'adolescent sans faire cas des regards stupéfaits et meurtriers des anges qui l'entouraient. L'un d'entre vous l'a achevé alors qu'il était innocent. Ce péché vous a rendu incapables de retourner auprès de votre Supérieur. Dans ce cas, effacez votre péché en m'aidant à récupérer mon lié.

- Si on pouvait le faire, on l'aurait fait avant, kora !, fit rudement une Principauté blonde alors que sa harpe traditionnelle se transformait en mitraillette.

Tsuna ne cilla pas et regarda froidement l'ange qui le menaçait. Ensuite, il leva calmement une main et pointa sa paume ouverte vers le blond. Une rafale de vent secoua les cheveux des personnes présentes et le nez de la Principauté à la mitraillette commença à saigner alors que ses traits se tordaient sous la souffrance.

- Tu as oublié le respect dû à tes supérieurs, susurra le Roi des Démons alors que ses yeux viraient à l'orange. Ne m'oblige pas à te le rappeler, Colonello...

Le dénommé Colonello tomba à genoux dans les airs et lâcha son arme qui se retransforma en harpe. Tsuna saisit cette dernière et joua distraitement avec quelques cordes, les pinçant et écoutant le son discordant qui en sortait alors que la Principauté blonde reprenait ses esprits. Une fois cela fait, le démon se ressaisit et se tourna vers l'homme aux vêtements chinois.

- Enma s'est réincarné, expliqua-t-il à mi-voix pendant que le vent cessait progressivement. Je veux que vous lui redonniez ses souvenirs de ses vies passées.

La Principauté, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs noués en une tresse, hocha lentement sa tête alors que ses yeux s'adoucissaient.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-il. Mais le choix de se rappeler ou non appartient entièrement au Shimon.

- Cela me suffit, sourit Tsuna avec joie. Je compte le voir ce soir, m'accompagneras-tu, Fon ?

L'ange asiatique acquiesça alors que les autres Principautés continuaient à flotter en silence autour du démon. Ce dernier redressa alors son dos et jeta un ultime regard aux autres avant de repartir.

- Hum, grogna Reborn en baissant son fedora devant ses yeux. Le gamin s'est enfin réveillé...

- Mu, rétorqua Marmon, la Principauté des passions amoureuses, Ce pauvre sot est convaincu que tout va bien se passer cette fois-ci...

- Kukuku, rit sombrement un homme aux cheveux verts décoiffés, Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Sawada retrouvera son conjoint... Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'il se rendra compte que le petit Shimon ne lui reviendra jamais ? Kukuku...

Le soir était rapidement arrivé et Tsuna s'était rendu, avec Fon, à la soirée où apparaîtrait la réincarnation d'Enma. Les nerfs à vif, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds posa quelques illusions pour se faire paraître plus âgé car il se faisait passer pour le dirigeant de la compagnie Shimon. Ce qu'il était en quelque sorte... Bon, d'accord, la compagnie Shimon était le bastion principal de Satan sur terre. Et lorsqu'il avait vaincu Dino (l'ancien Roi des Démons), Tsuna avait hérité de la compagnie ainsi que des terres démoniaques que dirigeait avant l'ancien Satan.

Une très longue histoire que le petit démon blond n'aimait pas du tout se rappeler. Tsuna secoua sa tête vivement et remit en place son costume immaculé. Ensuite, il soupira et se tourna vers son accompagnateur.

- Pourquoi dois-je être habillé ainsi ?, soupira le plus jeune en fronçant ses sourcils alors qu'il désignait ses vêtements. Un smoking noir aurait suffi.

- Non, refusa doucement l'ange aux traits asiatiques. Cette soirée est importante, tu dois marquer les esprits, faire en sorte que le Shimon se rappelle de toi. Et pour cela, un costume blanc est parfait. Sans oublier que tu montreras ainsi tes origines angéliques.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil surpris et se contenta de soupirer. Les petites guérillas que se faisaient les anges et les démons ne le préoccupaient pas trop. Après tout, il s'était rapidement rendu compte durant les vingt dernières années qu'il était bien plus puissant que la plupart des individus qui venaient le combattre. Pour cela, il pouvait remercier le statut d'Archange de son ancienne vie et le fait qu'Enma, en mourant, lui avait légué l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs. Donc, ouais. Le pouvoir des deux réincarnations des Archanges les plus puissants qui aient existé réunis en une seule personne.

Des fois, Tsuna se rappelait des paroles de Xanxus, son mentor. _« T'as l'niveau d'un dieu, désormais, déchet ! _». Pour ensuite se souvenir du sourire assoiffé de sang de l'Archange qui s'ensuivait alors que ce dernier ajoutait : « _Ce qui rend le fait de te botter le cul jouissif !_ ».

Le Démon Supérieur secoua vivement sa tête pour chasser ses souvenirs désagréables et regarda sans intérêt les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Il entra dans l'habitacle avec Fon et croisa ses bras contre son torse, tapant du pied sans même le savoir.

- Du calme, conseilla la Principauté en s'appuyant contre un des murs pour ensuite lever ses orbes sombres amusés vers le blond. Paniquer ne servira à rien.

Tsuna se mordit inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure et leva ses yeux désemparés vers l'ange. Ce dernier haussa légèrement ses sourcils en signe de profonde surprise. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer le jeune Sawada lorsque celui-ci était encore un humain. Leur première rencontre s'était déroulée quelques jours après le décès de Kozato Enma et la Principauté s'en rappelait encore. Ce jour-là, Sawada Tsunayoshi avait gardé le silence tout au long de la longue session d'excuses de la part des anges supérieurs. Ensuite, quand les êtres célestes s'étaient tus, il avait levé ses yeux bruns caramel vides d'émotions et les avait regardé. Sans rien dire, il les avait contemplé comme s'il observait leurs âmes et s'était alors levé pour sortir de la salle de réunion de la Tenshi Tower.

Par la suite, Tsunayoshi avait gardé peu de contacts avec les anges (Xanxus excepté) et Fon n'avait entendu que de vagues rumeurs concernant un nouveau Roi Démon aux origines humaines et au visage froid. Cependant, le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui aujourd'hui était le parfait opposé de cet être glacial qui les avait scrutés avec détachement. Il ressemblait plus à un jeune adolescent qui était paniqué par son premier rendez-vous amoureux qu'à un Seigneur des Enfers surpuissant.

Les lèvres de l'ange s'étirèrent en un doux sourire et Fon posa son menton sur sa poitrine pour ne plus céder à la tentation d'observer le petit blond. Ce dernier était bien trop mignon pour n'être qu'un Démon Supérieur. La sonnerie caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur résonna et les deux hommes sortirent de l'habitacle pour se rendre au vestiaire qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

Remarquant distraitement qu'il y avait un homme vêtu d'un costume comme celui de Fon, Tsuna l'oublia rapidement et se tourna vers son accompagnateur pour lui donner ses dernières instructions.

- Ne l'oublie surtout, fit-il en choisissant de parler en langue araméenne. Tu dois avant tout lui redonner ses souvenirs.

Oui, il savait parler l'araméen. Un des avantages à se souvenir de ses anciennes vies était sans nul doute le fait qu'il pouvait désormais parler la plupart des langues, mortes ou non, existant au monde.

Fon hocha sa tête et Tsuna sourit doucement avant de se tourner vers l'homme chargé du vestiaire pour lui donner, à contrecœur car il avait encore froid, sa veste fourrée. Cependant, alors que sa main touchait celle du garçon, il sentit brusquement l'odeur de ce dernier et son cœur s'emballa. Ses pupilles s'élargirent et il sentit une vague de chaleur, ses pouvoirs, parcourir son corps. Ce fut alors qu'il leva ses yeux et vit pour la première fois le visage du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

C'était un asiatique mais il avait des traits européens. Ses cheveux étaient courts et légèrement décoiffés, roux avec de rares mèches dorées. Mais, ce qui le marqua le plus furent ses pupilles anormalement anguleuses et ses iris rouge écarlate.

«_ Enma _» songea Tsuna en retenant ses larmes alors qu'un flot de souvenirs concernant les trois jours qu'il avait passés avec le Démon Supérieur le submergeait.

- Toi, chuchota le blond en essayant de garder un timbre de voix égal. Quel est ton nom ?

Enma écarquilla ses yeux si familiers de surprise et sembla se raidir.

- Je vous demande pardon ?, fit-il d'une voix qui n'était pas celle du Enma que l'adolescent avait connu.

Tsuna réprima un soupir exaspéré. Il venait de se rappeler que l'individu qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas Enma. Ce n'était que sa réincarnation, il ne réagissait pas comme l'aurait fait son lié. Il se prépara à passer à l'action, à savoir coller ses lèvres contre celles du garçon pour lui prouver à quel point ils étaient faits pour être ensemble lorsque la voix familière de Fon retentit dans son dos, le ramenant sur Terre.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tsuna se pétrifia tout en se mortifiant pour les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. D'accord, il avait eu vingt longues années pour se faire à l'idée qu'il aimait Enma, Cozart, bref, l'âme même du garçon qui s'était lié à lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Tsuna avait accepté d'être un démon pervers qui ne penserait qu'au sexe. Un léger rougissement s'afficha sur ses joues alors qu'il se demandait vaguement si Enma avait eu à faire face à ce déchaînement d'hormones lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à cette soirée vingt ans auparavant.

- Ranshao Zhen Huo.

Le murmure résonna avec force dans l'esprit tourmenté du blond et Tsuna contempla avec émotions les prunelles d'Enma, non, de Huo. Une vague de chaleur se dégagea subitement de ses yeux et le Roi Démon réprima une grimace. Pourquoi ses pouvoirs se manifestaient-ils ainsi ? Était-ce une répercussion à la présence de son lié ? Est-ce que ses pouvoirs essayaient de lui faire passer un message ? Si oui, était-ce celui de passer à la vitesse supérieure et d'établir une fois pour toute le lien ?

Alors que Tsuna s'enfonçait dans ses plaisantes pensées concernant le petit rouquin qui lui faisait face et un lit, une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva ses yeux, qui avaient viré à l'orange depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de la présence de la réincarnation d'Enma, vers le propriétaire de la main.

Fon lui fit un sourire encourageant et approcha lentement sa bouche de son oreille. Le blond se tendit lorsqu'il remarqua que l'ange regardait l'être humain avec un air joueur.

_« Ne me dis pas qu'il est en train de le provoquer ? _» se mortifia Tsuna en ne disant rien. Plutôt mourir que de le faire. Sans oublier que sentir le flot de jalousie qu'émit Huo était particulièrement... jouissif.

Tsuna se frappa mentalement la tête contre un mur. Depuis quand était-il si pervers ? Ah oui. Depuis qu'il avait revu Enma. Fichues hormones démoniaques. Il s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement et décida de parler pour apaiser ses émotions vacillantes. Cependant, et il mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas prononcer un son, devait-il parler avec un accent ? Ou alors en un chinois parfait ? Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et décida de prendre la première option. Qui sait, peut-être que la réincarnation d'Enma penserait à haute voix si elle pensait que le blond ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait...

- Erm, déclara alors l'objet de ses pensées (perverses) en se grattant la nuque. Vous n'allez pas à la fête ?

Le démon sentit un flot de désir mêlé à ses pouvoirs parcourir ses veines et il toussa doucement pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits et ainsi ne pas sauter sur le rouquin pour le faire sien.

- Je, finit-il par dire en massacrant volontairement le mandarin. Je n'aime pas les fêtes.

Tsuna grimaça en entendant sa voix. Eurk, pas du tout séduisante, ni cool. C'était désormais certain, il n'arriverait pas à conquérir le cœur de la réincarnation d'Enma. Puis, le blond leva ses yeux et les écarquilla largement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Huo lui souriait gentiment.

Par tous les dieux, il était en train de lui supplier de le prendre contre un mur, non ? Tsuna secoua sa tête et se donna des gifles mentalement pour avoir osé songer ainsi du jeune homme qui lui avait juste souri poliment.

- Où se trouve la terrasse ?, demanda-t-il pour changer ses idées et ainsi ne pas succomber à la tentation qu'était l'idée de plaquer Huo contre un mur et de lui montrer combien le garçon lui avait manqué.

Le jeune homme roux lui répondit diligemment et Tsuna fronça intérieurement ses sourcils. Ça ne marchait pas. Ranshao Zhen Huo n'était pas en train de céder à ses avances, pour inexistantes qu'elles soient. Il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Peut-être en agissant comme dans un des manga yaoi dont Shitopi raffolait ? Hum, il ferma à moitié ses yeux et se mit à songer à cette solution avec attention. Devrait-il se conduire comme un seme mystérieux et tout le temps maître de la situation ? Ça allait être difficile, après tout, il était toujours Dame-Tsuna, un incapable qui trébuchait sur une surface parfaitement plane. Il se rappelait encore de l'air surpris de Xanxus quand le démon s'était lamentablement étalé durant une réunion extrêmement importante entre les dirigeants des Enfers et du Paradis...

Une main sur son avant-bras le sortit de ses souvenirs désagréables et il haussa un sourcil surpris alors que Huo le traînait à sa suite dans l'ascenseur. Tiens, tiens, c'était donc le rouquin qui faisait le premier pas... Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui de faire le premier pas ? Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il était la fille dans le couple ! Tsuna fit une moue ennuyée et décida de prendre les devants. Si la dernière fois, c'était Enma qui avait tout fait dans la drague, aujourd'hui, ce serait lui qui se chargerait de tout !

- Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

L'autre lui jeta un regard surpris et ne dit mot, agaçant Tsuna. Comment allait-il faire pour séduire le garçon si celui-ci ne réagissait pas à ses avances ?

- Vos cheveux, déclara alors le rouquin en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle. Est-ce que c'est leur couleur naturelle ?

Le démon écarquilla ses yeux avec surprise et sourit ensuite doucement. Il avait oublié qu'il était blond. À vrai dire, depuis la funeste soirée où il avait tué de sang-froid la Parque du Passé, ses cheveux s'étaient définitivement teint en blond, taché irrémédiablement par le sang doré et maudit de l'être censé être immortel. Et depuis ce jour, Tsuna s'était habitué à la couleur de ses cheveux, après tout, dans son ancienne incarnation, Giotto était également blond.

L'adolescent leva une main légèrement tremblante et saisit une mèche de sa chevelure claire pour l'observer en silence.

- C'est naturel, finit-il par dire sans se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de feindre un accent étranger. Mais avant, ils étaient bruns.

Puis, il réalisa une chose. Enma, enfin sa réincarnation, lui avait demandé s'il était naturellement blond. Était-ce un signe que son visage lui disait quelque chose ? Était-il en train de se souvenir ? Tsuna leva ses yeux remplis d'espoir vers le jeune homme et l'observa attentivement, remarquant que le garçon était nerveux et n'osait pas le regarder. Une bulle d'espoir naquit dans sa poitrine et il n'osa pas l'éclater. Et si le roux se rappelait ? Et si son Enma, le garçon qu'il avait rencontré vingt ans auparavant, lui revenait ?

Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa gorge, cherchant à sortir pour qu'il puisse hurler le bonheur et les émotions qui le ravageaient intérieurement.

- Huo-kun, finit-il par dire avec une voix extrêmement mesurée. Je dois...

Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que cet instrument démoniaque qu'était l'ascenseur décida de se manifester en leur annonçant avec une sonnerie joyeuse qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur étage. Tsuna referma vivement sa bouche et réprima ses pouvoirs pour ne pas faire éclater en atomes l'invention digne de Satan.

Ses épaules se baissèrent pendant qu'il récupérait progressivement son contrôle et il fit un petit sourire à la personne qui arrivait à le bouleverser si facilement. Cependant, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les cheveux rouges et or du jeune homme, il remarqua une petite sphère translucide qui aurait été invisible à toute autre personne que lui.

Un localisateur angélique. Ces petits appareils avaient été construits quelques années auparavant et faisaient fureur chez les êtres célestes, ces derniers les utilisant lorsqu'ils devaient veiller sur un humain. Ainsi, les localisateurs servaient à dire aux anges si l'humain était ou non en bonne santé et indiquaient également où il se trouvait et ce qu'il disait.

La colère rugit dans ses veines et Tsuna perdit pendant quelques secondes son contrôle sur ses instincts démoniaques. Il passa avec douceur sa main dans la chevelure bicolore de son futur lié et réprima un soupir heureux lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux sous ses doigts. Ensuite, il saisit avec force la petite capsule et la jeta sur le sol pour la piétiner avec une rage contenue, des flammes extrêmement puissantes et invisibles surgissant sous son pied.

Une fois satisfait de l'état du localisateur, le blond soupira doucement avec contentement et se rappela alors de la présence de la réincarnation d'Enma.

Oups ?

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et finit par prendre la parole, se grattant nerveusement la nuque tout en évitant consciencieusement les yeux rouges.

- Je ne savais pas comment le dire, sourit-il avec une pointe de culpabilité pour avoir oublié la présence de son ancien lié. Désolé.

Heureusement pour lui, Huo était gentil. Ou alors, il réprimait très bien son amusement. Bref, dans tous les cas, il se contenta de lui sourire aimablement et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Cependant, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dans la terrasse, le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates fit une révérence et se prépara à partir. Voyant cela, Tsuna sentit une boule se faire dans sa gorge et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

- Huo-kun, chuchota-t-il alors que les souvenirs des dernières années passées à souffrir de l'absence de son lié lui revenaient à la mémoire, Ne pars pas. _Pas cette fois._

Il devait rester. Peu importe qu'il soit avec lui ou non. Mais il devait rester en vie. Tsuna ne supporterait pas de le voir mourir une nouvelle fois. « _Pas cette fois_ » se promit le blond avec ferveur alors qu'il serrait ses poings pour contenir ses larmes.

Le chinois se figea aussitôt qu'il eut entendu les paroles de l'adolescent.

- Monsieur Sawada, fit Huo doucement sans se tourner vers l'autre jeune, Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

La bulle d'espoir se fit plus lourde dans la poitrine de Tsuna et ce dernier résista à l'envie d'hurler de toutes ses forces à l'autre garçon que oui ! Ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient toujours connus ! Ils s'étaient aimés à travers les siècles ! Cependant, le blond baissa ses yeux et enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair tout en resserrant ses poings. Il ne pouvait pas dire cela. Le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas Enma. Il n'était que sa réincarnation, il ne savait pas tout ce que l'autre avait su, il n'était pas l'adolescent qui avait abordé une petite brune lors d'une fête et l'avait séduite en quelques mots. Alors, il fit ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait. Il mentit.

- Non, murmura-t-il en souriant douloureusement. C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Cependant, c'est un plaisir de parler avec vous, Huo-kun.

Tsuna n'avait jamais été doué en mensonges. Mais c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il s'en voulait autant pour ne pas savoir mentir. Parce qu'il remarqua l'air soupçonneux de Huo et que cela lui fit mal.

Ce dernier hocha la tête doucement et répondit au démon avec un sourire poli. Tsuna réprima un grincement de dents. Pourquoi Huo devait-il être si poli ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas direct ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme Enma ?

La réalisation de ce qu'il venait de penser frappa de plein fouet l'adolescent blond et celui-ci s'appuya contre la rambarde alors que ses pouvoirs généraient un vent violent, ses émotions étaient trop sauvages pour être contrôlées.

Un tremblement imperceptible le secoua et le Démon Supérieur tourna ses orbes tourmentés vers le jeune homme qui suscitait tant de sentiments contradictoires. Alors qu'il regardait les yeux grenats qui étaient écarquillés avec surprise et qu'il sentait les diverses émotions qui parcouraient le corps, frêle mais musclé, vêtu d'un costume chinois semblable à celui de Fon, Tsuna sentit l'habituelle étincelle de chaleur qu'Enma avait su susciter lorsqu'ils avaient été ensemble.

Même si Ranshao Zhen Huo n'était pas Kozato Enma, cela n'importait plus. Tsuna l'appréciait, voir même l'aimait. Et il était certain que s'ils bénéficiaient d'un peu plus de temps, il réussirait à se faire aimer du rouquin. Un peu plus de temps et un lit, ajouta la partie dépravée de son esprit.

Un léger rougissement s'afficha sur les joues pâles du blond et ce dernier secoua légèrement sa tête. Ce faisant, il remarqua un éclat furtif sur le toit du bâtiment adjacent. Subitement, ses instincts prirent le contrôle et il se retrouva contre un mur, le corps tremblant de Huo contre le sien.

Que s'était-il passé ?, hurla l'esprit de Tsuna alors qu'il écarquillait faiblement ses yeux, ne laissant aucune de ses émotions filtrer sur son visage vide d'expression pendant qu'il contemplait les yeux écarlates élargis par la surprise.

Avait-il perdu le contrôle et enfin réalisé son fantasme de prendre le jeune hongkongais contre un mur ? _« Méchant démon !_ _Coucouche panier ! _» se morigéna l'adolescent. Puis, il sentit une aura malfaisante l'entourer et par conséquence Huo aussi. Si cela avait été juste le Démon Supérieur, il n'aurait pas réagi. Après tout, il était le Seigneur des Enfers, il fallait beaucoup plus qu'une simple aura composée de pure malice pour lui faire ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Enma, enfin Huo sa réincarnation, était avec lui et il n'était qu'un humain par-dessus le marché ! Aussi, pour protéger le jeune homme, Tsuna déploya une grande partie de ses pouvoirs tout en s'efforçant de la rendre invisible aux yeux du rouquin.

Il ne voulait surtout pas d'humain en proie à une crise d'hystérie après avoir vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Tsuna préférait laisser son pouvoir sortir au lit, merci bien. Après tout, Huo n'en serait plus que comblé...

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda calmement le rouquin en sortant l'adolescent démoniaque de ses pensées perverses traitant des deux garçons et d'une bouteille de lubrifiant.

Tsuna se figea et recula légèrement sa tête pour observer attentivement Huo. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent lorsqu'il remarqua l'entaille à la joue du roux. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

- Comment dire, murmura le blond alors qu'il se fustigeait pour ne pas avoir su protéger le jeune homme. Un... couteau ? Le couteau a volé depuis le bâtiment d'en face.

Ouais, un couteau était plus crédible qu'une vague de pure malice envoyée par un être maléfique qui voulait les abattre pour Dieu savait quelle raison. Pendant ce temps, Huo avait repoussé l'adolescent, qui était en forme adulte pour celui qui voulait le savoir, et l'avait entraîné à sa suite dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

- C'est dangereux de rester dehors sans garde du corps, expliqua le chinois tout en marchant à grands pas vers l'ascenseur. Où est le vôtre ?

Tsuna fronça légèrement ses sourcils. Mais de quoi pouvait bien lui parler Huo ?

- Le mien ?, fit-il lentement. Mon garde du corps... Ah oui ! Fon.

C'était vrai. Il était venu avec l'ange pour donner à Huo ses souvenirs concernant ses anciennes vies. Il l'avait presque oublié, avec toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé en compagnie du jeune homme. Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres du blond et il admira du coin de l'œil le roux piétiner avec nervosité devant l'ascenseur. Était-ce de la jalousie qu'il sentait ? Le sourire du démon s'élargit.

- Mais, déclara alors Huo en continuer à gigoter avec impatience, Pourquoi voulaient-ils vous tuer ?

Tsuna hésita entre dire la vérité, à savoir qu'il était un Roi Démon et que tout le monde le voulait mort, ou éluder en disant qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennemis. Se rappelant qu'il ne voulait surtout pas effrayer le jeune chinois, il choisit la seconde option.

- Je suis le dirigeant d'une très grande entreprise, expliqua-t-il en prenant une voix sérieuse et ainsi couvrir son demi-mensonge. Je l'ai héritée d'une personne qui m'était très chère et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'améliorer. Mais certaines personnes n'ont pas apprécié les changements.

Tsuna plissa alors ses yeux, une odeur désagréablement familière venait de lui parvenir. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors, ses machines étaient décidément machiavéliquement réglées !, et il tourna ses yeux assombris par la faim de la chasse vers Huo. Il regarda attentivement les traits généreux du jeune homme et soupira intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon rencontrer le propriétaire de cette odeur familière. Plutôt mourir.

Il poussa donc Huo dans la cabine de l'ascenseur et croisa ses yeux écarlates pour être certain que son message passerait bien auprès du jeune homme.

- Préviens Fon, dit Tsuna alors que les portes se fermaient, Dis-lui que je vais m'occuper des dissidents. Et qu'il doit protéger Enma, coûte que coûte.

Il regarda le roux hocher sa tête et soupira lourdement une fois que les portes furent fermées. Maintenant que le jeune chinois n'était plus avec lui, il n'avait plus à faire attention, plus à se retenir. L'expression aimable qui avait été sur son visage depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de la réincarnation d'Enma disparut et ses yeux virèrent à l'orange alors qu'une flamme meurtrière naissait sur sa main gauche, progressant sur l'entièreté de son corps et révélant les nombreux tatouages démoniaques qui s'y trouvaient. Les illusions tombèrent en morceaux et Tsuna s'avança avec détermination vers le toit de l'immeuble dans lequel il se trouvait, certain d'y trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Alors qu'il grimpait agilement les escaliers menant à son but, il rabattit les mèches blondes qui s'étaient allongées une fois les illusions disparues et il soupira doucement en secouant sa tête pour dégager son visage des mèches folles. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Démons devait-il avoir les cheveux longs ? C'était une règle stupide !

Il ouvrit violemment la porte menant au toit et se posta fièrement devant l'individu qui s'y trouvait déjà.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, sourit ce dernier en se tournant lentement vers le Démon Supérieur. Ça faisait longtemps.

Tsuna ne répondit pas, courant vers l'homme qui lui faisait face et lui donna un violent coup de poing enflammé. Le jeune, surpris par l'action du blond, n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup et le reçut en pleine figure.

Il dut reculer de quelques pas pour récupérer son équilibre et leva ses yeux surpris et blessés à la fois vers l'immortel adolescent qui se trouvait devant lui, son corps environné par des flammes orangées.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, s'exclama l'individu avec une voix plaintive.

- Pour toi, c'est Mon Seigneur, dit Tsuna avec un air hautain, son ton mesuré malgré la haine qui couvait.

Il plissa ses yeux orangés et contempla en silence l'adolescent passer une main dans ses longs cheveux bleutés et cligner lentement ses yeux vairons.

- Kufufu, rit le jeune aux orbes dépareillés. J'avais oublié à quel point tu m'en voulais, Tsunayoshi-kun~

- Quant à moi, répondit le blond en réduisant ses pupilles en deux minces fentes haineuses, J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être désagréable, Rokudo Mukuro. Que fais-tu ici !

La Moire se contenta d'épousseter son long manteau sombre et mit ensuite sa main dans sa poche gauche pour en sortir une feuille en papier froissée.

- J'ai un message du futur, sourit Mukuro alors que ses yeux étincelaient avec malice. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu perdras ce soir quelque chose de très précieux, kufufu...

- Je vois, murmura Tsuna en rabattant une mèche derrière son oreille droite. Puisque tu es là, dis-moi une chose. Qui, en dehors de nous deux et de Fon, se trouve dans les alentours ?

Les yeux vairons s'élargirent avec surprise et le sourire malicieux de l'être immortel et sans âge s'élargit. L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres leva alors un doigt et se tapota avec un air joueur les lèvres.

- Kufufu, rit-il en haussant ses épaules. Que pourrais-je répondre au terrifiant Seigneur des Enfers ? Nous nous trouvons dans une cité portuaire, les esprits sont nombreux, sans compter les dieux...

- Hn, grogna le blond en haussant ses épaules alors que ses flammes mouraient progressivement et que son apparence redevenait celle d'un jeune humain. Dans ce cas, qui est la créature qui m'a attaqué il y a peu ?

- Qui sait ?, fit Mukuro en continuant à sourire mystérieusement. Bien des gens te désirent mort...

- Très bien, soupira Tsuna en tendant sa main. Je lirais ta lettre si tu vas enquêter et tu me dis qui c'était.

La Parque élargit encore plus son sourire et hocha doucement sa tête.

- Dans ce cas, fit-elle en donnant la feuille de papier froissé au garçon, Je vais aller enquêter. Tu recevras de mes nouvelles bien assez vite, kufufu~

Le démon haussa ses épaules et rangea la feuille sans même lui jeter un regard. Puis, il remarqua le regard énigmatique de l'être surnaturel qui lui faisait face et le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Quoi ?, siffla-t-il en essayant de garder le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs fluctuants suite à la présence de la réincarnation d'Enma.

- La feuille, répondit doucement Mukuro en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du garçon. Elle est destinée au Shimon. Assure-toi qu'il la lise une fois ses souvenirs revenus...

Le Seigneur des Enfers soupira une énième fois et hocha sa tête. Ensuite, il recula d'un pas et contempla avec un visage inexpressif la Parque disparaître dans une nuée de brume indigo. Tsuna claqua sa langue tout en faisant une moue ennuyée. Il n'aurait pas dû faire découvrir à Mukuro les films américains. Depuis qu'il avait vu ces concentrés de clichés et théâtralité, la Moire avait été intenable et n'avait cessé de faire des entrées fracassantes, usant de divers effets spéciaux pour sublimer son apparition.

Le Démon Supérieur épousseta les manches de son costume qui avaient été tachées par les cendres et rentra à nouveau dans le bâtiment. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour se rendre à la fête et ainsi retrouver Huo, ses sens se mirent en éveil et il frissonna pendant que son pouvoir circulait dans ses veines, les réchauffant en préparation du combat.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et accéléra ses enjambées, sautant de paliers en paliers, ne prenant même plus la peine de toucher les marches. Ce faisant, ses sens étaient en ébullition, analysant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui pour déterminer où se cachait le danger qui le menaçait.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses illusions se craquelèrent et ses yeux se mirent à briller avec un éclat surnaturel alors qu'il arrivait à l'étage de la réception et que la sensation de danger augmentait.

Subitement, l'émotion angoissante qui l'avait saisi sans raison fut à son point culminant et Tsuna ouvrit violemment la porte menant à l'étage, se figeant alors que l'odeur douceâtre du sang envahissait son odorat surdéveloppé par ses pouvoirs en éveil.

Ses yeux orangés s'écarquillèrent et il contempla en silence le corps ensanglanté qui gisait dans les bras de la réincarnation d'Enma.

_« Que se passe-t-il ici ? _» paniqua Tsuna en se figeant sur place. _« Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi !_ _Mukuro est une Parque, pour l'amour de Dieu !_ _Il est intouchable, et immortel !_ _Même les Principautés ne peuvent l'abattre ! _»

Puis, son ouïe capta les phrases prononcées par la voix infime de l'être blessé mortellement et le Roi des Démons sentit au fond de son être que Mukuro n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Un des avantages à être le Seigneur des Enfers était qu'il pouvait sentir si l'heure de la mort des personnes autour de lui était proche. Cependant, il ne le savait qu'une fois ses pouvoirs éveillés, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait rien suspecté lors de sa discussion avec la Parque auparavant.

- Il suffit Mukuro, déclara Tsuna en prenant un ton neutre.

Il savait à quel point le mourant voulait parler mais cela ne ferait qu'empirer son état. Le démon traversa le couloir en un état semi-absent, son esprit bien trop occupé à se torturer les méninges pour découvrir quelle était la créature capable de blesser mortellement une Moire en moins de deux minutes.

_« Ça s'annonce très mal ! _» se lamenta l'adolescent brun en prenant dans ses bras le corps du mourant et en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude sur son visage pour ainsi ne pas effrayer plus qu'il ne le fallait Huo. « _Je voulais juste draguer la réincarnation d'Enma. Mais noooon, je devais bien entendu me retrouver mêler à une affaire de meurtres ! Sans oublier le fait que la personne qui a attaqué Mukuro est sûrement après moi ! _»

Sortant de ses lamentations intérieures, Tsuna remarqua que les yeux de la Parque étaient posés sur lui et il comprit que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés avait lu dans ses pensées. Fichus êtres surnaturels télépathes.

Les lèvres de Mukuro frémirent alors que ses orbes dépareillés étincelaient avec amusement.

- Ton message nous est arrivé, murmura Tsuna en caressant doucement le front luisant de sueur de la Moire. Tu peux enfin te reposer.

Ouais, repose-toi et ne dis à personne ce que tu viens de lire dans mes pensées. Voilà ce que voulait dire en quelque sorte le Seigneur des Enfers. Cependant, ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire à un mourant, même si c'était la personne que le petit blond détestait le plus au monde.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, chuchota la Parque en serrant la chemise du jeune homme blond. Salue l'Alouette de ma part. Et dis-lui... dis-lui que je reviendrais le hanter. Comme je l'ai toujours fait, kufufu...

Oh le... Il osait le menacer ! Parce que c'était une menace aux yeux du Démon Supérieur blond. Saluer Hibari Kyoya était comme commettre un suicide. Surtout si c'était pour annoncer à l'Ange Gardien que son jouet favori, (Tsuna refusait de considérer l'étrange relation entre les deux êtres surnaturels comme étant une relation amoureuse et préférait donc les prendre pour une personne qui aimait jouer avec l'autre. Restait à savoir qui jouait avec qui et pourquoi ces jeux devaient toujours impliquer des cris de souffrances et des coups digne d'un film d'action interdit aux mineurs) était mort sans doute par sa faute. Tsuna tenait à vivre, merci beaucoup.

Le démon repassa la menace de Mukuro dans sa tête et bloqua sur la dernière partie. Hanter comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pourquoi cette phrase faisait-elle sonner des alarmes dans sa tête ? Soudain, il comprit et le blond enroula ses doigts autour du torse de la Parque pour la soulever et ramener la tête de cette dernière dans le creux de son cou. Il sentit la respiration de Mukuro sur sa peau et réprima un frisson de dégoût.

Hey, essayez un peu d'avoir la mort dans vos bras ! Ce n'est pas agréable du tout ! D'ailleurs, Tsuna se demandait comment pouvait bien faire Hibari pour combattre le jeune aux cheveux bleutés sans frissonner ou vomir de dégoût. Quoique, on parlait de l'Ange Gardien sanguinaire là.

Bref, Tsuna caressa doucement les cheveux poisseux de sang du jeune homme mourant et put entendre ce dernier murmurer contre son cou, son souffle le brûlant malgré l'habitude du blond aux chaleurs élevées.

- Amène-moi à Chrome, siffla Mukuro si bas que Tsuna faillit ne pas l'entendre malgré son ouïe surnaturellement aiguë. Daemon est déjà avec elle. Je dois les rejoindre.

Le blond souffla son assentiment et sentit le corps dans ses bras s'alléger alors qu'un souffle d'air chaud l'environnait et fusionnait avec ses pouvoirs qui étaient ressortis suite à la mort de la Parque. Un fragment de ses aptitudes surnaturelles s'aventura vers l'endroit où se trouvait Huo, statufié par l'horreur d'avoir assisté à la mort d'un parfait inconnu. Quoique, si on y réfléchissait plus en profondeur, Mukuro et Enma se connaissaient depuis des millénaires...

Tsuna ferma brièvement ses yeux et réprima un tremblement pendant que ses pouvoirs entouraient le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avec possessivité. Il était vrai qu'une partie de ses capacités appartenait à l'ancienne vie de l'être humain et que cette même partie ne souhaitait qu'une chose, revenir vers son authentique propriétaire. Cependant, Huo n'était qu'un humain, un mortel, et ne pourrait supporter le choc. Tsuna avait été une exception, après tout, il était le descendant d'un Archange. Par contre, Ranshao Zhen Huo n'avait probablement aucune créature fantastique dans son arbre généalogique, ce qui postposait malheureusement le lien entre eux deux pour un autre jour.

Le Démon Supérieur blond entrouvrit ses yeux et contempla avec attention l'objet de ses pensées, le corps de la Parque refroidissant entre ses bras. Ses yeux virèrent à l'orange et il examina l'aura du jeune homme qui se trouvait face à lui.

Aucune trace de magie, excepté quelques tâches évanescentes couleur bleu ciel mêlée d'indigo qui flottaient autour de la taille du rouquin. Ainsi, un Ange, probablement haut gradé, avait parlé avec le garçon auparavant. Tsuna ne s'en soucia pas, il avait de toute façon passé un accord avec les êtres célestes. Quiconque poserait sa main sur Enma aurait aussitôt une horde d'anges et de démons à ses trousses. Donc, s'il lui disait de rentrer, il ne lui arriverait rien, essaya de se convaincre le Seigneur des Démons.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, déclara-t-il en attirant l'attention de la réincarnation d'Enma. Et ne dis rien à personne.

Le blond regarda son futur lié partir en silence. Lorsqu'il ne le vit plus, Tsuna se mordit violemment la lèvre et ignora le sang qui envahit sa bouche et coula le long de son menton.

_« Concentre-toi ! _» s'exclama-t-il intérieurement en baissant ses yeux sur le cadavre qui se trouvait toujours dans son giron. _« Tu as une Parque morte devant toi !_ _Et tout ce que tu arrives à penser c'est que Huo a de jolies fesses ? _»

L'adolescent immortel se tendit en sentant une aura surpuissante approcher et il s'empressa de cacher sa propre énergie vitale pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Il avait déjà un cadavre dans les bras, il ne voulait pas en ajouter un autre.

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors que ses pupilles se rétrécissaient lorsqu'une silhouette familière vêtue d'une tunique asiatique rouge écarlate apparut dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

- Ah, Tsunayoshi, sourit le nouveau venu en s'avançant vers le démon qui était toujours au milieu du couloir avec un cadavre dans ses bras. Je vois que tout s'est bien passé.

Le blond se contenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'en son for intérieur il hurlait de tout son saoul son incrédulité envers la nonchalance de la Principauté qui n'avait même pas jeté un œil au corps ensanglanté.

- Fon, salua poliment Tsuna en hochant sa tête brièvement. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai les mains un peu... occupées. Veux-tu te rendre utile et prévenir Clotho de mon arrivée ?

- Avec plaisir, sourit l'homme en se courbant avant de disparaître dans une vapeur écarlate.

Le démon constata qu'il était à nouveau seul et soupira lourdement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un pan de mur couleur crème et passa une main rougie par le sang qui commençait à sécher de Mukuro sur la surface nue. Plaquant le cadavre contre son torse avec son bras gauche, il entreprit de tracer sur le mur un rectangle qui faisait approximativement sa taille. Lorsque la figure fut entièrement tracée, il se recula légèrement et ordonna à ses pouvoirs de se matérialiser. Des filaments d'une couleur ambrée apparurent et serpentèrent vers le mur pour le pénétrer avec un bruit mou. La surface commença à bouillonner, comme si quelque chose se trouvait derrière et poussait contre la peinture pour se frayer un passage. Enfin, le mur poussa un sifflement et une porte en bois, tout à fait semblable à celles qui menaient à la réception, apparut avec un petit bruit sec. Tsuna contempla son travail avec un sourire satisfait et rappela ses pouvoirs. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira avec soulagement, aucun être humain n'avait assisté à sa petite démonstration surnaturelle. Tant mieux, la dernière fois que cela était arrivé, le pauvre hère avait eu sa cervelle complètement effacée, Tsuna ne maîtrisant absolument pas l'art de remodeler les souvenirs, et s'était retrouvé à l'état mental d'un bambin de trois mois.

Le Roi des Enfers secoua sa tête pour effacer ses mauvais souvenirs et s'engouffra dans la porte qu'il venait de créer. Une fois de l'autre côté de l'ouverture, il fit disparaître le portail et se tourna vers les deux personnes assises dans un coin du petit salon occidental où il venait d'arriver.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets le regarda déposer le cadavre de Mukuro sur un siège en osier et ne prit la parole qu'une fois que Tsuna se soit installé sur une chaise à son tour.

- Le passé et le présent ne sont plus, murmura la dernière Parque. Le futur s'effacera bientôt.

Les yeux ambrés ne cillèrent pas pendant que Fon buvait calmement son thé vert alors que Clotho caressait doucement la joue pâlie par la mort de son frère.

- L'ange ne doit pas écouter ce qui suivra, chuchota la jeune en levant son seul œil visible vers le blond.

Celui-ci fit un bref signe à Fon et ce dernier sortit du salon en faisant une petite révérence.

- Rends-toi à mes appartement à Hong Kong, conseilla Tsuna en ne regardant pas l'homme aux cheveux tressés, J'ai encore à te parler.

La Principauté hocha sa tête et disparut dans la seconde qui suivit. Clotho exhala de soulagement et ses épaules se baissèrent alors que son œil gauche se remplissait de larmes.

- Mes frères m'ont quittée, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme alors que les perles salées coulaient en silence le long de sa joue. Désormais, le cours du temps ne sera pas aussi fermé, les monstres pourraient resurgir et nous assaillir. Je vais bientôt disparaître et à ce moment-là, la fin commencera.

Tsuna se redressa, sentant un frisson glacial parcourir son échine. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation et comprit aussitôt que ses vieux souvenirs concernant son existence en tant qu'Archange Michel étaient les responsables de sa frayeur.

- Par fin, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en levant ses yeux ambrés vers l'orbe embué de larmes de la femme immortelle et sans âge, Tu veux dire l'Apocalypse ?

Chrome hocha sa tête lentement. Elle tendit ensuite sa main vers le cadavre de Mukuro et ce dernier commença à se dissoudre jusqu'à former un mince tourbillon de particules indigo.

- Si jamais le monde survit à son sort, susurra la dernière Moire en se levant pour partir, Tu m'aideras à récupérer mes frères.

Tsuna acquiesça, sa gorge nouée. Puis, alors que Clotho allait sortir du salon de thé où se trouvaient d'autres êtres humains qui n'avaient pas remarqué l'apparition de Satan ni la présence des deux autres créatures, la Parque se tourna vers le blond et le regarda en silence.

- Je suis le Futur, dit-elle avec assurance. Et en tant que tel, je peux t'affirmer une chose. Le Shimon est menacé par un être plus puissant que tu ne puisses l'imaginer. Si tu ne te dépêches, tu perdras à jamais ce que tu aimes.

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent largement et le démon jaillit vers l'endroit où avait disparu sa porte, la faisait réapparaître et s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture. Il ignora la Parque, sachant très bien que cette dernière serait introuvable. Après tout, elle avait existé depuis que le monde était monde et saurait s'en sortir, malgré sa prophétie annonçant que sa fin était proche, Clotho était une battante, il suffisait de prendre en compte le fait qu'elle avait vécu tous ces millénaires en compagnies de parfaits tarés (Mukuro et Daemon) sans pour autant perdre ses esprits.

Par contre, Tsuna ne pouvait pas en faire autant pour Huo. Ce dernier se trouvait dans une ville où se trouvait une créature surnaturelle et extrêmement puissante, elle avait tout de même tué Mukuro !, qui le visait.

Il devait se dépêcher !

Tsuna jaillit dans une ruelle sombre et regarda autour de lui, ses pouvoirs pulsant autour de lui à la recherche d'un danger pour passer à l'attaque. Il remarqua que le jeune homme qui avait été au cœur de ses pensées de toutes la journée était contre un mur, menacé par une adolescente vêtue d'une robe que le démon blond était certain d'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

- Mensonges !, hurla alors la jeune fille en faisant semblant de pleurer. Nous savons tous deux que Yao n'est qu'un pantin ! Tu es bien plus fort que cet idiot et je suis donc ta fiancée !

Les yeux de Tsuna se rétrécirent dangereusement et il se tapit contre un mur, se fondant dans les ombres alors qu'il envisageait déjà de quelle couleur serait le cercueil de la sal... chienne qui osait se prétendre la fiancée de son lié.

Il put entendre un soupir agacé et se sentit sourire en constatant que Huo était aussi énervé que lui par l'attitude de la Chienne.

- De toute manière, tenta de tempérer la réincarnation d'Enma, Je n'ai rien fait !

Et comment qu'il n'avait rien fait !, se réjouit Tsuna. Puis, son expression s'assombrit. Huo avait intérêt à avoir dit la vérité parce que si c'était le contraire, il allait devoir le punir pour avoir touché pareille cabot.

Hmm, il allait devoir vérifier si le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu avait eu des petites amies dans sa vie. Et rendre une visite aux filles si possibles, ajouta la partie démoniaque de l'esprit de Tsuna.

Ce dernier hocha vivement sa tête et grinça des dents en entendant ce que venait de proférer la Chienne.

- Mensonges !, piailla la Chienne en baissant brièvement ses bras. Tu as approché ce gamin Sawada ! Comment ose-t-il se présenter et me voler ma proie !

Un grognement naquit dans la gorge du Démon Supérieur et il s'avança rapidement vers l'animal qui se prétendait femme et saisit le poignet de la Chienne. Alors que cette dernière levait ses yeux, cachés par une lourde frange disgracieuse, vers lui et pâlissait en sentant son aura meurtrière, Tsuna sentit un large sourire sadique s'étaler sur ses lèvres et il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Cela s'était déjà passé. Quelqu'un menacé par une créature vile et aux desseins maléfiques qui appelait à l'aide et un beau jeune homme accourait à la rescousse et donnait la dérouillée du siècle au méchant.

Quoique, dans cette version-ci, la créature vile et aux desseins maléfiques n'était pas une Parque rendue folle par la perte de sa liée et recherchant la vengeance mais une jeune fille recherchant les plaisir de la chair dans les bras de ce sublime jeune homme qu'était Ranshao Zhen Huo. Et que ce dernier n'avait pas appelé à l'aide. Tout au plus avait-il soupiré en constatant qui était son agresseur.

«_ Bah _» se consola Tsuna en resserrant ses doigts autour du frêle poignet de la jeune. _« Au moins, je pourrais me délecter de ses cris de douleur. _». Il tordit ensuite la main de la Chienne et la relâcha, contemplant l'animal tomber à genoux sur le sol crasseux. « _Là où elle devrait se tenir._ » chantonna intérieurement le Démon avant de se donner une baffe mentale pour avoir eu des pensées si maléfiques.

- Aah, soupira-t-il en repoussant ses idées de plus en plus macabres concernant la Chienne et en faisant craquer ses doigts. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs... Quoique, ces derniers étaient plus agréables car il n'y avait pas de Chienne dedans.

Il jeta alors un regard méprisant à la jeune fille et faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il remarqua l'odeur démoniaque qui s'échappait de la Chienne. La même que celle qui flottait autour des blessures de Mukuro. «_ J'y crois pas_ » hallucina le Seigneur des Démons en se penchant légèrement pour renifler discrètement l'effluve nauséabond. _« Démon Supérieur... une caste plus élevée que les Shimons..._ _Voyons voir, qu'avait encore dit Xanxus ? _»

_**« S'ils t'ont l'air puissants et qu'ils veulent te tuer, c'est que ce sont des déchets de Démons Originels. »**_

«_ Originels_ _donc_. » soupira Tsuna en s'avançant vers la démone qui gisait toujours par terre._ « Qui donc veut ma mort et existe depuis que les humains peuplent la Terre ? »_

La jeune fille poussa une plainte craintive et les yeux du démon blond brillèrent avec un éclat effrayant alors qu'il réalisait enfin de qui il s'agissait.

_« Mais oui ! _» se réjouit-il en continuant à avancer vers la créature. _« Qui d'autre pourrait être une pareille chieuse ? _»

- Ne penses-tu pas la même chose, Lilith, continua le nouveau venu en dévisageant la jeune fille qui trembla en entendant le nom. Maintenant, que devrais-je faire de toi ? Tu as tué un de mes amis après tout...

Ouais, et elle avait essayé de se faire Huo. Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! Tsuna sentit son sourire revenir et commença à chantonner dans sa tête une petite comptine alors que la démone lisait ses pensées, découvrant les diverses idées que le blond avait en tête pour la tuer. Une plainte atroce sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de la femme et une brume verdâtre et nauséabonde se dégagea de son corps pour recouvrir ses traces et ainsi empêcher que le Seigneur des Démons ne la retrouve pour l'achever.

«_ Rêve_ _toujours _» railla-t-il dans sa tête. _« Une fois que tout se sera calmé, je vais t'emmener aux Champs d'Asphodèle pour une petite correction à la grecque ! _»

- Qu'est-ce que...

Le marmonnement, adorable, de Huo le sortit de ses pensées sanglantes que Mukuro n'aurait pas reniées, et Tsuna secoua sa tête pour remettre ses pieds sur terre. Ses pouvoirs captèrent alors une odeur familière de riz frit ainsi que de cendre froide et il fronça ses sourcils.

- Plus tard, fit-il sèchement en prenant le bras du jeune homme pour l'obliger à le suivre. Ils se sont mis en mouvement.

Peu importait si Enma le détestait. Tsuna préférait que le jeune le déteste plutôt que le voir mort.

« _Plus jamais_ » se jura-t-il en entraînant le rouquin dans son immeuble. Il grimpa jusqu'à ses appartements et ouvrit violemment la porte, ne se souciant absolument pas de l'aura énervée de Fon alors que le visage de ce dernier était aimable.

- Sois aimable avec notre invité et donnes-lui une boisson, lança-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

« _Donne-lui ses souvenirs et assure-toi qu'il reste en vie _» déclara-t-il à l'encontre de la Principauté, sachant très bien que l'homme lirait ses pensées. « _Lilith et Inari trafiquent quelque chose. Prends soin d'Enma._ ».

Fon acquiesça lentement, son sourire pour la première fois absent et il regarda le Roi des Enfers disparaître en un coup de vent avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune aux cheveux rouges.

- Naooooon !, s'exclama ce dernier au bout de quelques minutes de pures souffrances imaginaires sous le regard amusé de l'ange.

* * *

><p><strong>RaR:<strong>

**Mlle A**: Toutes ces réactions rien que pour mon histoire ? Tu me gâtes ^^ Comme tu as pu le lire plus haut, j'ai même réussi à allonger cette fichue liste de pairings et je sens que ce n'est que le début -_-" Pour le prénom de la réincarnation d'Enma, je sais, c'est long. Mais bon, ça devait sonner chinois et avoir un lien avec Enma donc... Zhen Huo. Pour leur âge, Zhen Huo, c'est-à-dire réincarnation d'Enma, a vingt ans vu qu'il s'est réincarné dès qu'il est mort et que l'histoire se passe vingt ans après, et Tsuna a pris une apparence de vingt-cinq ans pour être le seme XD Pour Bad Boy Enma, la réponse est écrite dans la gigantesque note d'auteur au début du chapitre ^^

**Haha 8D**: Mais pourquoi tout le monde n'aime pas le nom Zhen Huo *pleure dans son coin* Pour sa jalousie, je n'y peux rien, c'est sorti naturellement. Après tout, Enma était déjà jaloux dans la première histoire et sa réincarnation le montre plus clairement, c'est tout ^^ Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plaît autant et j'espère sincèrement que tu la suivras jusqu'au bout XD

**Sur ce, dernière note de l'auteur et je vous dit à la prochaine. Comme je l'ai déjà noté dans le premier chapitre, j'écris avec de la musique. Je souhaiterais donc que vous me passiez certains titres de chansons qui vous font penser à cette histoire. Aussi, si vous avez des chansons qui correspondent aux deux derniers chapitres de Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis, je serais plus que ravie de les écouter, la suite de cette histoire en dépend grandement !**

**Prochain chapitre : Explications et le Suprême Beau Gosse Blond se révèle être parfait. Un peu trop peut-être ? Ce chapitre sera posté lorsque j'aurais fini le suivant, c'est-à-dire lorsque l'inspiration me sera venue (avec les chansons notamment...)**


	3. Le Mariage est une longue conversation

**Hello** **mes très chères lectrices ~  
>Nous voici, après de longues semaines d'attente, au chapitre qui décidera de toute l'histoire. À partir d'ici, vous saurez enfin ce que j'ai encore pu vous préparer...<strong>

**Aussi, je demanderai aux gens sensibles de ne pas lire ça en mangeant ou buvant, je ne veux pas être accusée pour un écran souillé. Ensuite, à la fin de ce chapitre, évitez de hurler sur l'auteur pour avoir la suite (parce que vous le ferez, croyez-moi). Voilà, fin de la minute sérieuse.**_  
><em>

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être le simulacre d'intrigue, les noms asiatiques et les caractères totalement OOC des personnages. Finalement, pas de quoi en être fière ^^"  
><strong>

**Pairings : 0027, 8059, 1869, 10027, D27 (**_tiens, il est nouveau celui-là**),**_** XS, RL, Colo/Lal, Julie/Adel, 4851, B26, X27, R27, F27 (_que dans l'imagination d'Enma_), CG et attention les yeux ! Je vous annonce que j'ai inventé trois couples qui vous surprendront à coup sur !**_**  
><strong>_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**_

* * *

><p><em>Le Mariage est une longue conversation. (Nietzsche)<em>

_Et la conversation peut devenir franchement difficile lorsque l'autre parti est un Suprême Beau Gosse Blond._ (_Ranshao Zhen Huo _alias_ Kozato Enma_)

Zhen Huo haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- En résumé, fit-il avec un petit sourire goguenard. Je suis la réincarnation d'Enma, l'ancienne petite-amie du Suprême Beau Gosse Blond, alias Sawada Tsunayoshi, qui est, lui, Satan. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?

Son interlocuteur secoua doucement sa tête, un sourire gracieux aux lèvres, et but lentement une gorge de son thé au jasmin qui s'était refroidi drastiquement lorsque l'homme avait touché la tasse.

- Ah oui, s'exclama le roux en clignant des yeux, J'ai oublié de dire que tu étais un ange surpuissant qui avait été engagé par le seigneur des cachots pour me donner les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. Je pense que c'est tout, non ?

- Tu as oublié la partie où des démons assoiffés de vengeance sont à vos trousses, déclara doucement le garde du corps du Suprême Beau Gosse Blond qui était en réalité un ange.

Zhen Huo se demanda alors si son thé ne contenait pas des substances hallucinogènes.

Il secoua ensuite sa tête pour oublier ses interrogations métaphysiques sur l'origine de ces bizarreries dans sa vie et se concentra à nouveau sur la tasse de thé remplie qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Si je bois ça, fit-il en déglutissant nerveusement et en se massant les tempes, Je redeviendrais cette Enma dont Sawada n'arrête pas de parler ?

- Non, non, nia Fon en secouant doucement sa tête, Tsunayoshi ne parle jamais d'Enma. En vingt ans, il n'a prononcé son nom qu'une seule fois. Hier soir, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Le cœur du jeune homme roux se serra en écoutant les paroles de l'ange. Puis, il secoua vivement sa tête. Il n'allait tout de même pas plaindre l'homme qui l'avait enfermé avec un taré qui se prétendait un ange ! Même si l'homme en question était sexy à en damner un saint.

Raaah !

Zhen Huo se frappa la tête contre la petite table en verre où se trouvait sa tasse de thé et contempla après coup la porcelaine rebondir et tomber au ralenti sur sa tête. Sans même réfléchir, il avala le liquide et cilla, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver durant les deux dernières secondes.

Un rire étouffé résonna devant lui et il leva sa tête pour croiser le regard franchement amusé de l'individu qui se prétendait un ange.

- Tu te fous de moi, constata très calmement le jeune rouquin.

- Que puis-je faire si tu es très divertissant, Shimon-kun, répondit calmement l'adulte aux long cheveux soyeux noirs qui auraient rendu jalouse une adolescente. Je comprends parfaitement la raison à l'envie frôlant le désespoir de te récupérer de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Après tout, il...

- Suffit, Fon, le coupa une voix épuisée.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Zhen Huo et il se tourna pour contempler avec une émotion qui n'était absolument pas du désir, ni encore moins de l'amour ! (et ce pincement au cœur ne signifiait absolument rien!), le corps finement musclé, et moulé dans ce super sexy costume immaculé, de l'homme coupable de sa présence forcée dans ce loft affreusement spacieux et bien aménagé.

Raaah, il le détestait !

Ouais, et sa mère était l'impératrice de Chine. On y croit.

- Tu peux partir, déclara en un souffle celui que Fon avait décrit comme étant le Diable. Je m'occupe du reste.

L'homme aux cheveux tressés s'inclina avec respect et fit un dernier sourire aimable à Zhen Huo. Ensuite, il disparut. Le roux cligna des yeux, se frotta les paupières et regarda avec incrédulité l'endroit où s'était assis auparavant l'asiatique au changpao rouge.

- Il, hoqueta le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu, Il a disparu !

- Hn, répondit calmement Sawada en s'asseyant sur le canapé qui était en face du fauteuil de Zhen Huo.

Le japonais desserra sa cravate et la laissa pendre autour de son cou. Il se frotta ensuite la nuque en grimaçant légèrement et sembla se rappeler de la présence du jeune hongkongais car il vrilla ses yeux ambrés inhumainement brillants dans les orbes grenats du garçon.

- Tu as bu le thé, murmura le blond en fronçant doucement ses sourcils.

- Par accident, précisa Zhen Huo en croisant avec mauvaise humeur ses bras devant son torse.

Que ce blondinet n'aille pas croire qu'il s'était empressé de boire le liquide de Fon pour récupérer ses souvenirs et ainsi vivre une belle vie dans les bras du blondinet en question. Non mais, il n'était pas une gamine en manque de guimauve !

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien, constata, avec une voix bien trop calme, Sawada.

Zhen Huo ressentit alors la subite envie de se lever et de gifler le jeune homme. Par tous les dieux, il était censé être la réincarnation de la fille qu'il avait aimée de toute son âme ! Et pourtant, le blond agissait calmement, comme si tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. Les lèvres du rouquin se tendirent en une fine ligne désapprobatrice et il accrut son froncement de sourcils.

Quelque chose clochait.

Finalement, Zhen Huo n'en put plus et se leva pour enjamber la table basse qui le séparait du japonais, il s'arrêta alors devant ce dernier et le regarda de haut, ses mains sur ses hanches et ses lèvres s'étirant en un rictus indéfinissable.

- Si je suis réellement la réincarnation de ta... fiancée, susurra le roux en plongeant ses yeux féroces dans les prunelles désemparées du blond, Dis-moi une chose. Que se passerait-il si je ne récupère jamais ses souvenirs ? Me laisseras-tu tomber ? Ou alors vivras-tu avec moi, dans le souvenir de ce que tu as vécu avec elle ?

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent sous les mots acides de l'asiatique et Sawada se tassa contre le dossier de son canapé. Soudain, ses traits s'adoucirent et ses joues se remplirent. Zhen Huo recula, butant contre la table basse alors qu'il contemplait avec une surprise mêlée d'horreur le jeune homme rajeunir devant lui. Lorsque l'apparence du blond cessa de changer, ce dernier passa une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée qui avait poussé jusqu'à s'arrêter à sa taille.

- Fichues hormones démoniaques, marmonna Sawada en fusillant ses mèches dorées qui tombaient devant ses yeux qui brillaient désormais avec un éclat que Zhen Huo n'hésitait pas à qualifier de surnaturel.

-Qu'est-ce que, s'étrangla le rouquin en regardant la nouvelle apparence du garçon. Mais tu as quel âge ?

Par tous les dieux, il avait bavé et songé à des choses obscènes interdites aux mineurs avec un gamin ! Est-ce que cela le rendait pédophile ?

- Trente-six ans, répondit Sawada en fronçant ses sourcils mais sans lever ses yeux vers le jeune homme. Même si je ne comprends pas très bien le rapport avec la situation...

- On s'en fiche, rétorqua Zhen Huo en haussant ses épaules.

Il maudit entre ses dents les mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres. Le foutu Suprême Beau Gosse Blond, abrégé en SBGB dans son esprit, était plus âgé que lui et pourtant, son apparence était celle d'un adolescent, voir même d'un pré-adolescent ! Argh, la vie était une chienne.

- Réponds à ma question, ordonna le jeune homme en fusillant de ses yeux rouges l'adolescent trentenaire.

- Laquelle ?, demanda gentiment le blond en penchant légèrement sa tête.

Dieux, que ça le rendait adorable ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Enma, sa réincarnation, était devenue folle de lui. Si Sawada continuait à le regarder avec ses yeux remplis de bonté, alors qu'il était le fichu Seigneur des Enfers !, et à agir avec autant de charme, Zhen Huo ne savait pas s'il saurait se contrôler et s'empêcher de sauter sur le garçon.

Hum, ce qui l'amenait à se demander si le garçon en question serait contre une partie de jambes en l'air.

- Raaaaah, hurla le rouquin en se frappant violemment la tête avec sa main répétitivement. Toutes !

- Je vois, murmura Sawada en haussant un sourcil perplexe face aux actions étranges du jeune homme.

Il croisa ses jambes et posa soigneusement ses mains sur le sommet de celles-ci après avoir repoussé ses mèches dorées derrière ses oreilles légèrement pointues. Ensuite, il leva ses yeux ambrés vers la réincarnation d'Enma et sourit gentiment, une étincelle de tristesse persistant malgré tout dans ses prunelles claires.

- Si tu ne récupères pas tes souvenirs, commença le blond en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux, Je te demanderais de rester avec moi. Et si tu refusais de rester, je te laisserais partir.

Les yeux grenat s'écarquillèrent et Zhen Huo s'étrangla avec sa salive. Le SBGB était sérieux ?

- Attendez un peu, le rouquin se frotta rapidement les paupières et se pinça le bras ensuite. Oui, il ne rêvait pas. Un adolescent, soi-disant trentenaire, venait de lui sortir une phrase digne du plus grand roman à l'eau de rose. Urgh, Zhen Huo hésitait entre se sentir nauséeux ou heureux.

- Donc, déclara alors Sawada pendant que sa chevelure était parcourue d'étincelles orangées et se tressait d'elle-même par magie. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Tu me laisses le choix ?, demanda avec incrédulité le hongkongais.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas te garder prisonnier pour l'éternité ?, s'interloqua le blond en fronçant ses sourcils alors que sa voix grimpait dans les aiguës.

Mignon, quand il parlait avec cette voix-là, on l'aurait sans aucun doute confondu avec une fille. Surtout avec ces cheveux longs. Enma devait avoir un penchant pour les garçons efféminés, songea Zhen Huo en souriant pour lui-même. Même si le garçon efféminé pouvait devenir très viril... Le rouquin essuya prestement la bave qui venait de couler de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Puis, en redescendant sur Terre, le hongkongais se rendit compte que le japonais attendait sa réponse. Normal, il venait tout de même de lui proposer de passer l'éternité avec lui. Et Zhen Huo, cet idiot comme adorait l'appeler sa mère, ne répondait pas, préférant se balader dans son imaginaire avec un SBGB en bonus.

Zhen Huo secoua sa tête pour une énième fois et se racla la gorge.

- Je suppose que, commença-t-il avec une voix tremblante et en évitant de poser ses yeux sur le corps adolescent du blond, je pourrais essayer de rester quelques temps avec toi. Pour voir si les souvenirs reviennent... Et si non, ...

- Tu partiras, compléta Sawada avec un doux sourire qui n'atteignit par ses yeux sombres.

Le roux frissonna, venait-il de sentir une aura maléfique ?

Un claquement de doigts le fit sortir de ses pensées et il leva ses orbes carmin vers l'adolescent qui avait fait le bruit. Ce dernier avait récupéré son apparence plus âgée et passait ses mains dans ses cheveux maintenant courts. Un soupir échappa des lèvres du blond et celui-ci sourit largement avant de plonger ses yeux éclairés par le bonheur dans ceux du rouquin.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda ce dernier.

- Maintenant que le pire est passé, sourit Sawada en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Passons aux choses plaisantes.

Les yeux de Zhen Huo devinrent vitreux alors que des images de lits défaits et de corps luisant de transpiration face à l'effort physique envahissaient ses pensées. Il secoua sa tête, toussota et s'assit, ses joues rougies par la gêne de s'être laissé aller à songer à de pareilles choses en face de son fantasme vivant.

Effacez ça, il ne venait pas de penser que Sawada Tsunayoshi, le Suprême Beau Gosse Blond, alias SBGB, le Seigneur des Enfers, l'ancien Archange Michel, son âme sœur dans ses autres vies, était son fantasme vivant. Non. Que nenni. Et celui qui osait dire le contraire était un menteur. Voilà, point final.

Zhen Huo cilla en remarquant qu'une main, à la peau délicieusement pâle qui ne demandait qu'à être marquée, était tendue devant lui. Il leva ses yeux et arriva sur le visage souriant du blond. Cette fois-ci, le sourire avait atteint les orbes ambrés, remarqua le roux.

- J'imagine qu'il faudrait que je me présente convenablement, déclara Sawada en élargissant son sourire autant qu'il était humainement possible. Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi, trente-six ans même si en réalité, vu que j'ai récupéré mes souvenirs de mes anciennes vies, je dois approcher les millénaires. J'adore la glace au chocolat, je déteste qu'on m'interrompe quand je mange et je suis réputé dans le monde surnaturel pour être la réincarnation d'un Archange. Ah ! Et je préfère qu'on m'appelle Tsuna.

Zhen Huo ne réagit pas. _« Poker face ! _» se rappela-t-il en saisissant lentement la main tendue et en essayant de ne pas montrer l'effet que lui faisait le fait de toucher la peau atrocement douce du jeune blond.

- Ranshao Zhen Huo, répondit-il calmement. Mon prénom est Zhen Huo, pas Huo comme tu l'as sans doute cru. Je n'aime pas le rouge, les abrutis qui pensent que l'argent peut tout acheter et la violence. Je suis réputé dans la ville pour être Hong Mogui, le diable rouge, depuis le jour où j'ai massacré tout un gang entier. Ranshao Lìu m'a adopté il y a dix ans et depuis, je vis avec elle. C'est d'ailleurs de sa faute si je me suis retrouvé à bosser comme serveur dans cette réception.

- Zhen Huo donc, murmura le blond en fronçant ses sourcils. _Le véritable feu ardent._ Ce nom te va bien.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, s'exclama alors Zhen Huo en fusillant du regard le jeune homme à ses côtés, Tu sais parler le mandarin sans problèmes !

- Oui, répondit tranquillement Sawada en se raclant la gorge tout en ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle question, Le don des langues est typiques chez les créatures surnaturelles. Si je me rappelle bien, Enma avait une préférence pour le latin. Sans doute suite à sa naissance, vu qu'il est né au Moyen Âge et qu'il a vécu au siècle des Lumières en Europe.

Zhen Huo accrut son froncement de sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce que venait de lui révéler le blond.

Enma était née au Moyen Âge. Ok, ça passait sans aucun problème. Après tout, Enma était censée être une démone qui avait séduit l'humain qu'avait été Sawada Tsunayoshi. Un humain adorable, s'empressa d'ajouter le rouquin en se rappelant des traits atrocement mignons de la version adolescente du blond.

Enma avait vécu au siècle des Lumières... Ok. Ça devait dire qu'elle avait rencontré le Roi Soleil ? (un des seuls noms concernant la Renaissance française qu'il avait retenu de ses cours d'histoire sur le monde occidental). Pas de problème, Zhen Huo pouvait comprendre ça.

Par contre, le «_ il est né au Moyen Âge__._ » bloquait. Surtout le _il_ en fait.

Une minute.

- _IL _?, hurla Zhen Huo avec une voix suraiguë en secouant les épaules du blond qui le regarda avec surprise. ENMA EST UN FOUTU GARÇON ?

- Ben oui, répondit simplement Sawada en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, très joliment musclée remarqua le rouquin en passant alors qu'il bavait intérieurement sur les épaules sveltes qu'il serrait entre ses doigts. Tu pensais sérieusement qu'Enma était une fille ?

- À ton avis ?, l'interpella Zhen Huo. A-t-on idée d'un nom aussi féminin ! On dirait presque Emma ! Je peux savoir ce qui lui est passé dans la tête pour s'appeler ainsi ?

Les yeux ambrés s'obscurcirent et le blond baissa sa tête.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui poser ces questions, murmura-t-il alors que l'air se faisait pesant autour d'eux.

- Pitié, marmonna avec agressivité le hongkongais, Fais un trait dessus. Oui, Enma est mort. Et alors ? La vie continue, tu n'as pas besoin de rester à te morfondre pendant vingt fichues années sur ton sort !

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si agressif, rétorqua Sawada en plissant ses yeux alors que ses traits rajeunissaient lentement. Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi.

Zhen Huo renifla avec mépris et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il se leva du canapé et regarda avec un air hautain l'apparence juvénile du blond.

- Bien sûr, ironisa le rouquin en tirant doucement une mèche dorée qui s'allongea entre ses doigts. Et tes changements d'apparence prouvent que tu réussis superbement à garder le contrôle sur tes émotions...

Sawada rougit, piqué au vif, et se leva à son tour pour passer sa main droite dans la chevelure courte du hongkongais. Il enroula ses doigts autour d'une mèche rouge striée d'or et sourit avec un air goguenard en contemplant le rougissement qui s'étalait sur les joues du jeune homme.

- Je vois que ta maîtrise est également parfaite, susurra le japonais en prenant une voix rauque qui envoya des frissons parcourir son dos et fit que papillons volettent dans l'estomac du roux.

Zhen Huo le fusilla du regard et grogna tout en se tournant pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur la silhouette infiniment séduisante du blond. Pourquoi ce dernier devait-il être si agaçant avec un physique si attirant ? Le monde était décidément tordu.

- Bien que passer l'éternité à te jeter des regards noirs me parait extrêmement plaisant, déclara alors le rouquin en utilisant la moindre once de sarcasme qu'il possédait, J'ai des responsabilités à tenir.

L'air joyeux du blond disparut et les yeux ambrés le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

- Je dois prévenir ma mère, continua Zhen Huo en ignorant l'air soulagé qui traversa le visage de l'adolescent. Si tu veux que je me souvienne ou même qu'il y ait une chose entre nous, je dois la prévenir.

Les yeux orangés s'écarquillèrent de surprise et les lèvres séduisantes de Sawada s'entrouvrirent.

- Tu acceptes de rester ?, hoqueta-t-il en regardant le rougissement de Zhen Huo s'accentuer progressivement sous le regard affectueux.

- Écoute, fit le hongkongais en tapant du pied avec impatience. Ne te trompes pas. Je vais rester avec toi parce que ma mère m'a ordonné de trouver un métier et parce que tu es indécemment riche. Donc, à toi de faire le calcul.

- Je vois, sourit doucement le blond. Quand reviendras-tu ?

- Hein ?

- Quand reviendras-tu de ta visite ?, reformula Sawada.

Zhen Huo gigota sur place et finit par poser ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent. Les traits de ce dernier vieillirent et les cheveux blonds se raccourcirent alors que les deux garçons s'observaient en silence. La soi-disant réincarnation d'Enma fit une moue. Il n'arrivait pas à décider quelle apparence il préférait chez le japonais qui était censé être Satan.

- Dès que j'aurais tout expliqué à Lìu, je reviendrais, assura Zhen Huo avec un sourire hésitant.

Sawada ferma ses yeux et souffla doucement. Il les rouvrit et les plongea dans les orbes grenats du jeune homme et approcha une main de la joue du rouquin.

- Zhen Huo, chuchota-t-il avec une voix étrangement heurtée, comme s'il avait la gorge nouée. Tu le promets ?

Le hongkongais hocha sa tête en silence.

- Merci, sourit Tsunayoshi alors que ses yeux assombris par les larmes qu'il retenait brillaient avec émotion.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux soupira bruyamment et s'étira ensuite pour se changer les idées, sa tête un peu trop remplie à son goût d'images d'un certain Suprême Beau Gosse Blond dévêtu et dans un lit.

- Zhen Huo, l'appela le SBGB alors que le jeune était à la porte du loft.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Si jamais il t'arrive d'être en danger, dit alors le blond en souriant avec émotion, Crie mon nom et j'arriverais. Normalement.

Repoussant dans un coin de son esprit le tiraillement que créa la phrase du démon dans sa poitrine, le rouquin disparut dans les couloirs de l'édifice et s'empressa de rejoindre la rue commerçante. Une fois dans celle-ci, il prit les transports en communs et finit par s'asseoir, à bout de souffle, dans un bus. Une fois cela assuré, il laissa enfin champs libre à ses pensées.

Il avait accepté de passer sa vie aux côtés d'un parfait inconnu.

Il avait accepté la chose la plus folle et inconsidérée de toute sa courte vie. Et il ne ressentait aucun remords. Peut-être était-ce suite au thé magique de Fon qui contenait sûrement des drogues vu qu'il avait accepté une proposition si déjantée, peut-être que ses souvenirs provenant d'Enma surgissaient et l'avaient fait accepter la proposition de Sawada. Beaucoup de peut-être et peu de certitudes.

Zhen Huo secoua doucement sa tête et sentit un sourire s'épanouir doucement sur ses lèvres. Il tapota ses genoux et regarda distraitement par la fenêtre du bus et sentit des bulles surgir dans son ventre. Il se sentait _bien_. Mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et sans doute était-ce grâce à sa rencontre avec Sawada. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu soupira et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, ni même touchés. C'était comme si le démon refusait d'établir un contact, créant un mur entre eux.

« _Il veut éviter de souffrir si ça ne marche pas._ » réalisa le hongkongais en fermant ses yeux.

Il les ouvrit violemment, regarda par la vitre et s'empressa de sortir du véhicule qui était toujours en marche. Marchant au milieu de la route encombrée de voitures roulant au pas, le jeune secoua à nouveau sa tête et poussa un grognement. Pourquoi se sentait-il si déçu de voir la retenue de Sawada ? Pourquoi avait-il autant envie de coucher avec ce dernier ?

Ah, il avait une réponse logique pour cette dernière question. D'après le blond, ils (lui et Enma) n'avaient jamais été plus loin que l'étape des baisers, vu que son ancienne incarnation était morte quelques jours après. Quant à leurs vies précédentes, Giotto et Cozart, c'était il y a très longtemps donc Zhen Huo avait en lui des siècles, voir même des millénaires, de libido à rattraper. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir passer du temps, beaucoup de temps se corrigea-t-il avec un large sourire frisant l'air pervers, dans un lit avec Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Hum~ cette proposition de passer sa vie avec le blond commençait à lui plaire de plus en plus.

Cependant, alors qu'il se laissait aller avec plaisir à imaginer ce que serait son existence aux côtés du Seigneur des Enfers, le jeune homme fut ramené violemment à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que..., haleta-t-il en découvrant la porte arrachée de ses gonds et gisant devant l'entrée de son appartement.

Une pointe d'adrénaline le parcourut et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent alors qu'il bondissait dans l'habitation, ses yeux grenat scannant les environs et s'assombrissant en remarquant les dégâts causés. Lìu n'aurait jamais fait cela, il la connaissait et savait très bien que sa mère adoptive était légèrement maniaque sur les bords. Ce qui signifiait que des gens s'étaient introduits dans leur appartement et s'étaient attaqués à la femme adulte. Zhen Huo fronça ses sourcils et s'accroupit pour ramasser un cadre brisé, il repoussa avec précaution les morceaux de verre et prit la photographie qui avait glissé du cadre. Ses orbes carmin s'élargirent imperceptiblement et il froissa la représentation avec ses mains tremblantes.

Devant lui, la photographie contenant une jeune femme enlaçant un enfant aux cheveux rouges vifs et maculée de tâches brunâtres se craquela avec un bruit sec et des morceaux de saleté tombèrent. Le jeune homme en prit un et le porta à son nez. L'odeur douceâtre et reconnaissable entre toutes de sang envahit ses narines et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Lìu était en danger.

Zhen Huo se redressa brutalement et avança vers l'entrée de l'appartement pour ensuite se retourner et contempler la pièce de l'extérieur. Ses yeux sombres remarquèrent alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur. Tendant une main vers la lettre sombre aux lettres cursives soigneusement tracées, le jeune déglutit difficilement et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Le bruit résonna dans la chambre mortellement silencieuse et la réincarnation d'Enma lut avec avidité les mots qui étaient inscrits dans la lettre.

« Nous avons ta gardienne. Si tu veux la revoir en vie, viens à la Peak Tower, seul. Nous t'attendrons. »

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !, répéta le jeune homme en se saisissant les cheveux et en tirant avec force. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il sortit de l'appartement et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escaliers, descendant les marches en coup de vent. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau dans la rue commerçante, un vent violent secoua ses vêtements et fit voleter des feuilles et détritus devant ses yeux. Cependant, Zhen Huo ne s'en soucia pas et se mit à courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. La Peak Tower se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, au sommet du Pic Victoria. Même s'il se dépêchait, cela lui prendrait deux heures pour y arriver. D'ici là, Ranshao Lìu serait peut-être déjà...

- Non !, cria-t-il en secouant vivement sa tête.

Il accéléra ses foulées et arriva à bout de souffle à l'arrêt. Le jeune s'écroula sur le banc et essaya de se calmer. Lìu était forte. Elle était celle qui lui avait enseigné à se battre, les voyous de la ville la respectaient ! Elle ne se ferait pas tuer par des idiots qui avaient réussis à la prendre par surprise !

Un rire faible sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de Zhen Huo et il ramena ses jambes contre son torse pour ensuite les enlacer.

Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était qu'une blague et elle l'attendait sur une terrasse en souriant.

Le rouquin ferma avec force ses yeux et empêcha ses larmes de couler. Il avait envie que Sawada soit avec lui. Le démon aurait su quoi faire à sa place. Et sa présence l'aurait soulagé de ce sentiment d'angoisse étouffant.

- Sawada, murmura tristement Zhen Huo.

Le blond n'avait-il pas dit qu'il viendrait s'il l'appelait ? Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés ? Sans doute parce qu'il s'était fichu de sa poire, comme ils le faisaient tous. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et laissa échapper un sanglot, un seul.

Lorsque celui-ci fut sorti de ses lèvres serrées, il redressa son dos et leva sa tête, ses yeux brillant avec détermination. Il sentit une chaleur familière se déployer dans son ventre et aperçut au bout de la rue son bus arriver. Le garçon se leva et fit craquer ses articulations.

Il était temps que Hong Mogui passe à l'action.

Lorsque le tram s'arrêta au sommet du pic Victoria, Zhen Huo bondit de son siège et regarda vivement autour de lui. Ses sens étaient déployés et il pouvait sentir la moindre brise d'air qui parcourait son environnement. Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il vit la Peak Tower et il serra ses poings, son sang bourdonnant à ses tempes. Sans même le savoir, le jeune homme se mit à avancer vers l'entrée de la tour et paya pour monter jusqu'à la terrasse. Une fois dans les escalators, son adrénaline atteignit un nouveau sommet et il grinça ses dents en sentant la chaleur de son ventre se déployer dans son corps entier.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était la réincarnation d'un démon, Zhen Huo pouvait comprendre l'origine de ses habilités frôlant le surnaturel. Depuis tout petit, il avait possédé une force surhumaine, lui récoltant le surnom de Hong Mogui, le diable rouge, lorsqu'il avait mis en pièces une plaine de jeu pendant un combat contre des voyous à l'âge tendre de dix ans. Quelques mois après, Ranshao Lìu s'était présentée aux portes de l'orphelinat où il vivait à l'époque et avait ordonné aux nonnes qu'elle partirait avec lui. Depuis, Zhen Huo avait vécu avec la jeune femme au caractère de feu et il s'était retrouvé à apprécier cette dernière, ses petites manies inclues. Ainsi, lorsque Lìu se figeait en regardant tristement les cieux aux nuages gris qui déversaient des flots de pluie, il se contentait de la prendre par la main et de la forcer à retourner dans leur appartement.

Zhen Huo secoua sa tête et sortit de ses souvenirs. Il devait rester alerte s'il voulait rentrer avec sa mère adoptive à la maison. Qui que soit l'idiot qui avait osé menacer sa famille, le jeune homme allait lui montrer pourquoi les habitants de la ville lumineuse l'avaient nommé Hong Mogui.

Une fois au sommet de la tour, il regarda autour de lui et fronça ses sourcils en remarquant que la terrasse était vide. C'était étrange vu que la Peak Tower était l'un des principaux sites touristiques d'Hong Kong et était ouverte à n'importe quelle heure. Comme le soleil se couchait, Zhen Huo devait plisser ses yeux pour ne pas être ébloui et il n'aperçut pas à temps les deux individus dans son dos. Cependant, ses sens en éveil l'avertirent et il se retourna vivement pour asséner des coups précis sur ses opposants.

Un rire désagréablement familier résonna dans les airs alors que les deux corps inertes tombaient à terre et le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, ses yeux se rétrécissant jusqu'à former deux fentes haineuses.

- Yao, feula-t-il pendant que la chaleur devenait un véritable brasier.

- Yo, Zhen Huo, salua le voyou en souriant largement, ses cheveux roux brillant dans la lueur sauvage du crépuscule. Comment vas-tu ?

- J'allais bien, grogna l'autre en s'avançant lentement vers son ennemi d'enfance, Jusqu'au moment où je t'ai vu.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait !, plaisanta Yao mais ses yeux rouges restèrent glaciaux. Un pas de plus et elle crève.

Zhen Huo se figea et écarquilla ses orbes grenat en remarquant que Lìu se trouvait derrière le voyou, ses mains liées derrière son dos et sa bouche bâillonnée. Elle paraissait si fragile, entourée par deux colosses aux crânes rasés et aux épaules musculeuses qui tendaient les coutures de leurs vêtements.

- Voilà un petit bien dressé, approuva le jeune homme en caressant la joue de la mère adoptive de son interlocuteur. Tu as fait du bon travail, ma chère~

Les yeux bruns de Lìu brillèrent avec fureur et Zhen Huo trembla, ses mains serrées et ses ongles plantés dans sa chair jusqu'au sang.

- Que me veux-tu, apostropha-t-il Yao en ne bougeant pas de sa place. Je suis venu alors relâche-la !

L'autre jeune sourit gentiment et cessa de caresser les joues de l'adulte et tourna sa tête vers son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux rouges luisaient avec un éclat quasiment démoniaque dans la lumière déclinante du soleil et Zhen Huo réprima un frisson d'horreur lorsqu'il remarqua ce fait.

- Hmm~, murmura Yao en portant un index à sa bouche entrouverte. Que faire... La relâcher ? Ou alors te révéler tout...

Il fit une pirouette sur son pied gauche et pencha sa tête vers Lìu, sa jambe droite restant dans les airs alors qu'il souriait avec un air maléfique et que la femme pâlissait.

- Dis-moi, susurra le jeune voyou en élargissant son sourire. Ça te plairait que je révèle à ta charge la vérité, ma chère Lal ?

Les yeux bruns s'élargirent et Lìu se débattit, donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre d'un des deux mastodontes qui l'encadraient et elle s'avança vers Yao pour lui asséner un coup avec sa tête en tant que bélier. Cependant, le plus jeune sembla comprendre ses intentions et parvint à éviter l'attaque. Emportée par son élan, la mère adoptive de Zhen Huo continua sa course jusqu'à la rambarde de la terrasse et heurta cette dernière violemment. Sonnée par le choc, elle se laissa tomber à terre et fut forcée de se relever lorsque la main de Yao la saisit sans aucune douceur par les cheveux.

- Maintenant, regarde attentivement, Zhen Huo, cria joyeusement le faux rouquin en poussant Lìu contre la rambarde qui lui arrivait au cou. Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent aller à l'encontre de mes ordres !

L'autre jeune ouvrit largement ses yeux et courut vers les deux autres, donnant des coups aux alliés de Yao pour se dégager le passage. Cependant, il arriva trop tard et contempla avec horreur le corps de sa mère adoptive devenir transparent et passer à travers la protection.

- Non, murmura-t-il en titubant jusqu'à la rambarde et en s'appuyant contre celle-ci. Non.

Il ferma ses yeux avec force et sentit ses jambes trembler. Zhen Huo appuya son front contre la pierre et le brasier qui l'entourait se changea en glace. Il se mit à frissonner et entrouvrit ses yeux pour contempler le sol qui se situait à des mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ses orbes grenat se posèrent sur le corps désarticulé de sa gardienne.

Deux bras vêtus d'une chemise de haute couture et sentant un parfum capiteux pour homme enlacèrent son cou et le jeune homme ne réagit pas, regardant le cadavre de Ranshao Lìu.

- Ne la pleure pas, chuchota la voix douce et amicale de Yao tandis que ce dernier embrassait sa nuque.

«_ Tsuna_. » songea Zhen Huo alors que ses yeux vides continuaient à fixer la morte.

- Elle ne ressentait rien pour toi, tu n'étais qu'une façon d'expier son péché, continua l'autre en se rapprochant du corps tendu du jeune rouquin.

«_ Tsuna_. »

- Et tu le savais très bien. Après tout, un démon reste un démon, pas vrai, Zhen Huo ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du hongkongais et il sentit les dents inhumainement pointues de Yao effleurer sa peau.

- Qui es-tu, murmura Zhen Huo.

- Mmm~, médita son interlocuteur en cessant de promener ses dents sur la nuque offerte du jeune. Je suis vexé de voir que tu ne te souviens plus de moi ! Après tout, j'ai toujours été à tes côtés ! J'ai toujours été avec toi, Enma...

Le cœur de Zhen Huo s'accéléra en entendant le nom de son ancienne incarnation sortir de la bouche du voyou. Les choses commençaient à devenir bien trop étranges à son goût. Il voulait partir ! Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver Lìu et parler avec elle de choses sans aucune importance. Il voulait revoir le Suprême Beau Gosse Blond et en apprendre plus sur ce dernier.

- Tsuna !, cria l'autre garçon en se débattant follement pour sortir de l'étreinte de l'assassin de sa mère adoptive.

- Tche, renifla Yao en tirant violemment sur les cheveux rouges striés d'or pour forcer le jeune à lever sa tête et à croiser ses yeux carmins. Je ne comprendrais jamais l'intérêt que tu portes à cet inutile, Enma. Je t'ai offert le monde plusieurs fois et pourtant, tu persistes à rester à ses côtés !

_« Sans doute parce qu'il ne tue pas mes parents pour m'avoir à ses côtés ! _» répliqua vertement dans sa tête le jeune homme tout en continuant à se débattre. Alors qu'il allait baisser les bras, un brusque courant d'air parcourut la terrasse et des nuées de feuilles brunes tourbillonnèrent pour se solidifier en une silhouette.

- Aaah, soupira cette dernière en vérifiant que son chapeau en feutre blanc était toujours sur ses cheveux bruns. Pourquoi dois-je toujours me charger des boulots ennuyants ?

Zhen Huo contempla en silence le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'un homme, probablement dans la vingtaine comme Yao et lui, qui portait de lourdes lunettes sombres dont les verres teintés ne permettaient pas d'apercevoir ses yeux. Cependant, le jeune aux cheveux rouges et or savait avec certitude, et ce malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il rencontrait cet inconnu, que l'individu avait des orbes sanglants.

- Alors, souffla ce dernier en se frottant la nuque avec ennui. Où est-il ?

La tête de l'inconnu bougea et il sembla scanner les alentours. Zhen Huo bougea, réussissant à donner un coup de coude qui plia en deux Yao, ce dernier ayant porté son attention sur le nouveau venu.

- Oh, s'exclama l'individu en souriant légèrement. Te voilà. Tu as rajeuni, Enma.

- Techniquement, je ne suis pas lui, précisa la réincarnation du Démon Supérieur.

- Broutilles, balaya l'autre en continuant à sourire. Je vois que tu étais plutôt occupé. Dois-je passer plus tard ?

- Non !, cria Zhen Huo en serrant ses poings et en s'avançant vers lui.

Même s'il ne savait rien sur ce dernier, mieux valait rester avec celui-ci qu'avec Yao. Sans oublier que le voyou n'était pas net. Vraiment pas net.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y, déclara l'homme en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

- N'y pense même pas, tengu !, siffla Yao.

Celui-ci s'était redressé et avait dirigé son visage blême vers les deux hommes. Zhen Huo sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir lorsqu'il croisa les orbes haineux du voyou et il recula inconsciemment vers l'inconnu.

- Il est à moi !, tonna le roux décoloré en s'avançant avec des pas impérieux vers le couple.

Ce qui suivit fut tellement rapide que Zhen Huo n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. À un moment, il était les deux pieds sur terre, menacé par un garçon qui avait totalement perdu les pédales. Et à l'autre, il se trouvait dans les airs, serré fermement contre un torse qui sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupée et l'encens.

Des bruits de battements d'ailes se faisaient entendre et le jeune homme dégagea son visage du torse musclé de l'individu pour contempler son entourage. Son visage blanchit drastiquement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la mer.

- Ça va ?, demanda son sauveur et accessoirement navette. Il ne t'a pas touché ?

- Non, répondit doucement Zhen Huo en serrant les pans de la chemise blanche de l'homme. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- J'avais oublié que tu ne te rappelais de rien, rit ce dernier en secouant doucement sa tête. Je m'appelle Kato Julie, nous nous connaissions très bien lorsque tu étais Enma. Et... je suis le lié de ta sœur.

- Adelheid, comprit le roux en hochant sa tête. Je sais. Fon m'a tout expliqué.

- Dis-moi, Petite Réincarnation d'Enma, sais-tu nager ?, demanda subitement Julie alors que les battements d'ailes ralentissaient imperceptiblement.

- Heu, hésita le jeune, Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis en train de mourir, révéla avec un petit sourire l'être surnaturel. Je ne sais pas qui était ce gamin sur cette tour mais il est puissant... Bref, je ne vais pas durer longtemps. Si jamais tu croises Adel, dis-lui que je suis désolé. Du fond de mon âme. Et que je l'aime.

- Quoi ?, paniqua Zhen Huo pendant qu'ils commençaient à chuter lentement. Mais pourquoi ? Je suis certain que tu pourrais t'en sortir ! Ou alors...

Les mains de Julie le saisirent doucement par les épaules et ils furent nez à nez durant quelques secondes. Leurs yeux rouges se croisèrent et le jeune humain referma sa bouche en contemplant la tristesse et la sagesse sans âges qui se trouvaient dans les orbes .carmin de son sauveur.

- Je vais devoir te pousser, annonça Julie en souriant faiblement alors que ses contours devenaient translucides. La mort d'un tengu n'est pas une chose qui se passe en douceur. Il y aura probablement un raz de marée alors essaie de rester à flot. D'accord ?

Zhen Huo acquiesça sans un mot, sa gorge trop serrée à l'idée qu'il allait causer la mort d'une autre personne.

- Et, termina le tengu en lui caressant gentiment la joue, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sans que le jeune ne s'en rende compte, Dis à Tsuna qu'il n'a pas à prendre la faute. Vous êtes tous les deux innocents.

Sur ces derniers mots, Julie embrassa avec affection le front du rouquin et le poussa violemment. Zhen Huo atterrit à plusieurs kilomètres de la côte et s'empressa de nager vivement vers celle-ci. Cependant, une vague énorme le cueillit à mi-chemin et lui permit d'y arriver plus rapidement. L'eau était curieusement chaude malgré la température hivernale et le jeune homme eut l'impression d'être enlacé avec amour. Comprenant là qu'il s'agissait du dernier message d'adieu de la part de Julie, le rouquin atteignit la côte et pataugea jusqu'à sortir de l'eau, ses vêtements collant sa peau enfiévrée. Il se retourna, reniflant et retenant ses larmes, et contempla la coupole de lumière qui brillait à l'horizon.

Un bruissement à sa gauche le fit sursauter et il regarda autour de lui, craignant que Yao surgisse de l'obscurité pour l'emmener et le torturer. Cependant, le voyou n'apparut pas et ce fut à la place une jeune femme à la poitrine volumineuse qui s'avança vers la plage. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'eau et contempla sans un mot l'horizon où jaillissaient des éclairs mauves et des langues de flammes violettes.

- Je lui avais dit d'être prudent, murmura la jeune en baissant sa tête et en enlevant l'élastique qui retenait sa queue de cheval serrée.

Ses longs cheveux noirs glissèrent et caressèrent ses joues, cachant ses yeux et empêchant Zhen Huo de voir ses larmes couler. Néanmoins, il put apercevoir le tremblement infime qui secouait les épaules de l'inconnue et il pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés que cette dernière poussait.

- Adelheid, réalisa après un court silence le hongkongais.

La jeune femme sursauta, comme si elle n'avait pas réalisé sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole, et se tourna lentement vers lui.

- Enma, chuchota-t-elle en essuyant vivement ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Je suis sincèrement désolée de voir que nos retrouvailles vont être si courtes...

Zhen Huo fronça ses sourcils. La sœur de son ancienne incarnation croyait visiblement qu'il se rappelait de tout. Voyant l'air perdu dans les traits habituellement farouches de la démone, il décida de lui faire croire cela, après tout, il lui fallait bien ça pour se récupérer de la perte de son lié.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le perdre ferait aussi mal, murmura Adel en croisant ses bras sur son opulente poitrine. Je regrette maintenant d'avoir corrigé Sawada pour se morfondre autant. _Ça fait mal, Enma._

- Je sais, susurra le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle pour l'enlacer.

Il avait agi sans même réfléchir, ses bras entourant le corps frêle et cependant puissant de la jeune femme. Les flammes réapparurent dans son ventre et il sentit des gouttes de sueur perler à ses tempes, se mélangeant avec l'eau sale qui le recouvrait.

- Tu te souviens, fit en un souffle la démone alors que son corps refroidissait au fil des secondes.

Zhen Huo essaya de ne pas laisser paraître sa panique et continua à enlacer la jeune femme, refusant de la laisser alors qu'elle souffrait autant par sa faute.

- Tu nous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser un lien complet, continua faiblement Adelheid. Que cela se révélerait un point faible et que si l'un des deux mourait, l'autre suivrait dans les heures qui resteraient.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer et il serra ses lèvres, une chape de sueur froide le recouvrant désormais alors que le feu en son sein continuait à brûler avec ardeur.

- Je m'en rappelle, murmura-t-il en plongeant son visage dans les cheveux sombres de son interlocutrice.

- Et maintenant que ce moment est arrivé, déclara la jeune femme à travers ses respirations sifflantes, Je peux te le dire avec sincérité. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Le corps d'Adelheid commençait à se recouvrir d'une chape de givre, remarqua Zhen Huo. Sa température était tellement basse qu'il avait débuté lui-même à trembler malgré la chaleur intense que dégageait son ventre.

- Julie, dit-il alors en essayant ainsi de changer les idées à son ancienne sœur démoniaque, m'a dit de passer un message.

- Quoi donc ?, demanda-t-elle faiblement.

-Il est désolé du fond de son âme et t'aime.

Les lèvres d'Adelheid tremblèrent et elle repoussa doucement Zhen Huo. Élevant une main jusqu'à la joue du garçon, elle sourit doucement et le contempla en silence.

- Ne t'attriste pas, fit subitement le garçon qui n'en pouvait plus de la tristesse dans les yeux rouges de la démone, Il se réincarnera et alors vous serez à nouveau ensembles !

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'adoucit et elle baissa lentement sa main, comme si elle n'avait désormais plus de forces.

- Semblerait que les pouvoirs des Principautés ne soient plus ce qu'ils étaient, murmura-t-elle. As-tu oublié que les tengus n'existent qu'une seule fois ? Julie est mort et il ne réapparaîtra plus.

L'étau autour du cœur du jeune homme se resserra et il sentit les couleurs disparaître sur son visage. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la toile de la veste de son ancienne sœur et il sentit ses épaules tressauter sur la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même pour avoir causé ce malheur.

- Ne sois pas triste, Enma, susurra Adelheid en saisissant avec douceur l'une des mains du garçon. Nous ne nous reverrons plus alors... je voudrais que tu gardes dans ton esprit l'image d'une sœur puissante, d'accord ? Quant à moi, je veux partir avec le souvenir d'un grand frère souriant.

La chaleur dans son ventre se propagea subitement dans son corps et frappa de plein fouet son visage livide. Il sentit un feu ardent lécher ses veines et se nicher au fond de son crâne. Réprimant un grognement face à la douleur subite, il baissa ses yeux vers la jeune femme qui s'était assise en seiza, le visage tourné vers l'horizon où des restes de fumées de l'incendie créé par la mort de Julie subsistaient.

- Alors, déclara Adelheid avec un sourire figé, Souris, Enma.

- Tu me demandes beaucoup, Sœurette, lâcha Zhen Huo avec une voix vacillante. J'espère que tu en es consciente.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se raffermit et elle tendit une main vers le garçon. Ce dernier la saisit sans un mot et contempla le corps de son ancienne sœur se recouvrir de morceau de glace.

- Il va neiger, remarqua-t-il lorsqu'une statue gelée remplaça Adel. Tu as toujours aimé la neige, Sœurette.

Seul le bruit des vagues lui répondit. Un sanglot lui déchira la poitrine et il se plia en deux, laissant enfin libre court à ses larmes. Celles-ci coulèrent le long de ses joues et atterrirent sur le sable, créant de petits cercles bruns qui gelèrent suite à la présence d'un reste de glace qui commençait déjà à fondre.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de larmes à verser, le jeune homme s'essuya les yeux en silence et se leva, époussetant ses vêtements pour en enlever le sable qui y était resté. Ensuite, il rouvrit la main qu'il avait gardée serrée pendant la mort de la démone et contempla la clé en fer forgé qui s'y trouvait.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il chercha autour de lui la porte à laquelle la clé pouvait bien appartenir. Ses yeux neutres s'éclairèrent quand il remarqua un éclat vert qui surgissait des escaliers et il s'avança vers ceux-ci. Comme le rouquin l'avait deviné, une porte se trouvait sous les marches et il l'ouvrit sans difficultés avec la clé en métal. La porte grinça, probablement peu utilisée, et il passa l'embrasure pour se figer, ses orbes grenat regardant autour de lui avec surprise. Il se trouvait dans un gigantesque couloir où de multiples portes flottaient.

Avançant sans un mot dans le corridor, il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte qui était composée de plusieurs rouages qui tournaient en poussant des cliquetis familiers. Il approcha sa main de la surface en bronze et la posa sur un capteur. Une alarme résonna alors dans le couleur et il recula brusquement pour se boucher les oreilles.

- ALERTE ! ALERTE ! UN INTRUS ESSAIE D'ENTRER ! ALERTE !

Le jeune homme croisa ses bras et attendit patiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Son attente fut récompensée car le battant s'entrouvrit pour révéler une adolescente vêtue d'une combinaison en plexiglas opaque et à la coupe de cheveux fantasque.

- E-Enma, bredouilla la nouvelle venue en se figeant, ses yeux rouges passant en revue le jeune homme aux vêtements sentant l'iode.

- En chair et en os, sourit sombrement le garçon aux cheveux rouges striés d'or. Maintenant, ma chère Shitopi, fais plaisir à ton vieil ami et révèle-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Yao.

Les sourcils de la vampire s'haussèrent et un petit sourire heureux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres fines.

- Il est bon de te revoir, dit-elle en restant à l'entrée de sa maison, gênée par l'apparition de la réincarnation d'Enma.

- Il est bon de se souvenir, répliqua suavement le rouquin.

* * *

><p><strong>L'Enfer sur Terre<strong>_  
><em>

_Un démon ? C'est un ange qui a eu des malheurs, un ange émigré_. (Rivarol).

Mémoires de l'archange Remiel

Être un Archange était plus qu'un poste, c'était une façon de vivre.  
>Du moins, c'était ce que répondaient les concernés lorsqu'on leur posait cette question.<br>Ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment était tout autre chose.

Ainsi, pour l'Archange déchu Remiel, son titre signifiait bien des choses.

Mais il fallait avouer qu'au début, il n'avait même pas réalisé l'importance de son nom. Il était apparu en même temps qu'un autre, son double, Raguël. Ils étaient plus qu'unis, aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'ils étaient séparés par le poids de leur responsabilité, Remiel regrettait leurs moments où ils ne faisaient que voler dans le ciel en silence.

Un beau jour, ils avaient volé au-delà des cieux que les deux êtres mythiques fréquentaient habituellement et ils rencontrèrent leurs semblables.

Le regard de Remiel fut aussitôt happé par celui d'un ange. Le seul autre blond du groupe. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ne trouvant aucune utilité à un langage quelconque alors qu'ils arrivaient à s'entendre sans même faire un son. Les années, siècles, millénaires passèrent et l'un des autres anges, celui qui avait des cheveux aussi rouges que le soleil couchant, quitta le groupe et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. Il fut suivi par l'ange aux cheveux noirs qui s'était toujours tenu à l'écart des autres. Remiel n'était pas vraiment tenté par ce que proposait l'ange rouge, il aimait voler librement dans le ciel. Et puis, l'autre ange blond avait un sourire magnifique. Cependant, Raguël, son double, celui que Remiel considérait comme son frère jumeau malgré leur aspect totalement différent, qu'il soit physique ou psychique, suivit le roux. Et l'ange ne put que suivre son double, il ne voulait pas être séparé de celui-ci.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amants comme l'avaient été l'autre blond et le rouge, mais ils avaient toujours été ensembles.

Leurs pouvoirs se complémentaient et ils étaient ensembles avant même qu'ils n'aient rejoints les autres anges.

Une fois dans les Limbes, ils durent prendre un autre nom car l'ancien était synonyme de pureté, ce qu'ils n'étaient plus. Mais les deux anges continuèrent à s'appeler par leur véritables noms car c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient appelés et rien ne changerait cela.

Ils commencèrent à parler, aussi. Le silence n'était plus roi et désormais le pouvoir appartenait au plus fort, au plus bruyant.

Samaël, l'ange rouge, changea son nom et devint Satan, il se présenta comme leur chef et ne leur ordonna qu'une chose.

Ne pas s'abaisser devant les humains.

Puis, l'ange rouge disparut pour unifier les Enfers sous sa férule. Raguël et Remiel décidèrent de s'approprier une parcelle des Limbes et y construisirent leurs temples, tout cela dans un silence entrecoupé de paroles amicales.

Ce fut vers cette époque qu'ils commencèrent à perdre leurs plumes. Uriel avait depuis longtemps déjà quitté les Enfers et avait donc évité à ce fléau mais les deux Archanges ne purent rien faire pour empêcher leur déchéance. Jour après jour, ils virent leur symbole de pouvoir et de prestance tomber en miettes et ils s'assombrirent de jour en jour.

Raguël et Remiel cessèrent de se parler et le silence se réinstalla entre eux, cette fois-ci teinté de remords et de douleur.

L'ange blond prit l'habitude de quitter les Enfers en compagnie de son frère pour visiter le monde terrestre, évitant cependant de croiser Satan. Cependant, rien au monde n'aurait pu empêcher sa rencontre avec l'âme sœur du diable.

À l'époque, il se trouvait au bord d'une falaise, ses ailes décrépies cachées sous des runes pour ainsi se faire passer pour un humain normal, vêtu d'une toge grecque blanche et ses cheveux noués. Un faible battement d'ailes résonna dans son dos et il soupira faiblement.

- Raguël ?, fit-il sans se retourner. Je croyais que tu étais à Carthage.

- Bonjour, Remiel, répondit une voix différente de celle de son frère.

L'Archange déchu se retourna vivement et contempla avec stupeur l'homme ailé qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Michel, murmura-t-il.

L'autre grimaça et se passa une main dans ses cheveux blond tout en rajustant sa toge qui s'était un peu défaite suite à son vol.

- Je préfère Giotto, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Ou Apollon, ça me va aussi.

- Un dieu, rien que ça, sourit Remiel avec un air moqueur. Tu n'aurais pas la tête un peu enflée ?

Giotto rit doucement et secoua sa tête.

- Et toi, fit l'Archange Supérieur en s'asseyant tranquillement à côté du Déchu. Ne serais-tu pas un peu trop déprimé ?

Remiel fit la moue. Il regarda en coin son ancien camarade et remarqua que les ailes de ce dernier étaient étincelantes, comme si elles étaient constituées de lumières.

- Trop de noir donne le cafard, murmura-t-il en bougonnant.

L'autre blond rit et lui saisit l'épaule pour la serrer gentiment. Remiel garda le silence et baissa ses yeux pendant que des courants d'énergies passaient de la main de son ancien ami à son corps affligé.

- Tu sais, déclara subitement Giotto en portant ses yeux orangés vers l'océan qui se trouvait devant eux. J'ai rêvé du futur.

Ah. l'ange déchu ne montra aucun signe d'intérêt. Après tout, il était déjà au courant des capacités divinatoires de l'autre homme. Il n'était pas Apollon pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Était-il bien ?, finit par demander Remiel.

Il sentit un brusque rafraîchissement dans l'air et le blond se tourna pour voir que Giotto avait fermé ses yeux et que ses ailes avaient cessé de briller avec autant d'éclat. Puis, l'Archange Michel secoua sa tête et souleva ses paupières pour regarder avec un air indéchiffrable son camarade.

- Tu étais dedans.

Remiel hoqueta. Comment devait-il prendre cette réponse ? Sans oublier l'air plus que déprimé de l'autre blond !

Des vagues de puissance sortirent du corps de l'ange déchu et il se leva pour déployer ses ailes décrépies. La main de Giotto se posa soudainement sur l'une d'elles et Remiel se pétrifia en sentant les doigts chaleureux caresser ses plumes rendues grises par son séjour dans les Limbes.

- Dans le futur, déclara calmement le récent dieu grec, Tu n'auras plus d'ailes. Et tu devras faire face à de terribles choses par ma faute.

Remiel ouvrit sa bouche pour prendre la parole mais l'autre le prit de court.

- Tu me haïras, tu me maudiras chaque seconde qui passeront, continua Giotto à voix basse. Et tu souhaiteras que l'oubli te prenne pour que tu puisses enfin mourir.

- De quoi parles-tu ?, finit par demander l'ange déchu en se maudissant pour avoir une voix aussi tremblante. Pourquoi te maudirais-je ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien fait ! La seule fois que tu t'es battu, ça a été contre Lui.

Les yeux du blond se ternirent et ses ailes disparurent pendant qu'il se redressait à son tour pour regarder Remiel avec affection et tristesse.

- Je suis venu pour m'assurer d'une chose, révéla Giotto en s'approchant lentement de ce dernier.

Remiel garda le silence et le laissa caresser sa joue, appréciant la vague d'énergie curative que lui donnait le blond.

- Lorsque l'Apocalypse se déclenchera, murmura Michel, Je t'en prie, joins-toi à nous.

Les yeux bruns aux reflets rouges du déchu s'écarquillèrent et il brisa le contact pour essayer de réunir ses esprits.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de cela ?, marmonna-t-il. L'apocalypse n'arrivera que lorsque les Moires commenceront à perdre leurs pouvoirs et elles pètent le feu ! L'autre jour, j'ai vu Lachésis s'envoyer en l'air avec un ange !

- Les siècles vont passer, annonça Giotto avec un air lugubre. Et les créatures qui sont aujourd'hui les plus puissantes disparaîtront ou s'affaibliront. Je mourrais et lui aussi. Tu devras t'en charger, Remiel. Tu devras faire en sorte que le monde ne tombe en pièces en notre absence.

- Comment ça, tu vas mourir ?, cria le blond en saisissant les épaules de celui qui avait été son ami.

- Hey, blagua l'autre en souriant joyeusement, Ce sont les meilleurs qui partent en premier, non ? Tu m'as sérieusement cru ?

Remiel souffla avec agacement et frappa l'autre ange à l'épaule. Cependant, ce dernier lui saisit la main au vol et le regarda avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

- Rappelle-toi bien de cette prophétie, Remiel, susurra l'Archange Supérieur. Lorsque tu seras seul, que personne ne te croira, rappelle-toi bien de ce que je t'ai annoncé.

- À d'autres, grogna l'ange déchu. Je ne te croirai pas deux fois de suite !

- Au fait, sourit ensuite Giotto, L'autre jour, j'étais avec un ami, qui a un sens de l'humour incroyable en passant, et j'ai anéanti, sans faire exprès bien sûr, une créature qui aura son importance plus tard...

- Et ?, demanda Remiel tout en croisant ses bras.

Va savoir pourquoi, il avait comme l'impression que ça se finirait mal.

- Ne voudrais-tu pas la remplacer ?, supplia le blond en se mettant à genoux devant l'archange déchu. Je t'en prie !

L'homme aux ailes grises frémit et il essaya d'ignorer le mieux qu'il put l'air plus qu'adorable de son congénère. Cependant, ce fut sans succès et Remiel finit par accepter à contrecœur.

- Qui est-ce ?, grommela ce dernier.

- Dino, murmura Giotto en regardant partout sauf vers l'autre blond. Tu sais, l'une des Sœurs Grises. Pas qu'il y en reste...

- Tu as exterminé un trio de créatures aussi puissantes que les Moires ?, s'étrangla Remiel.

Son interlocuteur fit une moue enfantine et croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en bougonnant.

- J'y peux rien si elles ont osé insinuer qu'elles allaient se faire Samaël...

D'accord, ça, c'était une information que Remiel aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Il soupira et secoua doucement sa tête avant de la redresser pour regarder avec sérieux l'Archange Supérieur qui se comportait comme un gamin devant lui.

- C'est bon, souffla l'ange déchu. Je me ferais passer pour Dino.

* * *

><p><strong>RaR:<br>**

**Mlle A : **Eh oui, j'ai encore rallongé la liste des pairings et je sens que je peux le faire encore plus... ^^" Sinon, un énorme merci pour toutes ces chansons, elles m'ont fort aidé à écrire les chapitres ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente de voir que Tsuna reste mignon (malgré ses écarts pervers XP).

**Haha 8D : **Merci pour ces jolis compliments qui m'ont fait plaisir, je ne le cacherais pas XD Quant à la raison pour le comportement de Tsuna envers Reborn, ce sera expliqué. Plus tard. ^^ Sinon, j'ai pu voir que tu as remarqué une chose. Oui, je me suis inspirée de Giotto dans Brother complex pour rendre Tsuna encore plus mignon. Alors, c'est réussi ? ^^ Merci pour la chanson ! X)

**Sur ce, je vous annonce une bien triste nouvelle. Comme nous sommes entrés dans cette période maudite, je n'ai plus de temps pour écrire. Donc, le prochain chapitre paraitra en juin. Le 17 pour être plus précise. En attendant ce jour, reviews ?**


	4. Ne vendons notre âme que pour le Paradis

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Nous sommes le 17 et comme promis, je vous livre ce chapitre !**  
><strong>Qui plus est, il est rempli de rebondissements et de nouveaux (ou pas) personnages ^^<strong>

**Sinon, que puis-je vous dire ? Semblerait que le hiatus forcé (qui n'était que quelques semaines heureusement) ne vous ait pas plus. Suffit de voir le nombre de hits et de reviews... *va pleurer dans son coin***_  
><em>

**Disclaimer : Rien, et je dis bien rien, ne m'appartient. Tout n'est que des éléments que je réutilise à ma guise. Et l'intrigue (dont je me suis inspirée d'une nouvelle portant le même nom)... Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux la clamer...  
><strong>

**Pairings : 0027 ! ** 8059, 1869, 10027, D27, ****XS, RL, Colo/Lal, Julie/Adel, 4851, B26, X27, R27, F27, CG et attention les yeux ! Je vous annonce que j'ai inventé trois couples qui vous surprendront à coup sur !**_**  
><strong>_  
><strong>

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Ne vendons notre âme que pour le Paradis (Hazrat Ali)<em>

_Je suis le Diable. À qui devrais-je la vendre pour le protéger ? (Sawada Tsunayoshi)_

* * *

><p>Tsuna fit craquer son cou. Puis, ses épaules. Ensuite, ses doigts. Et pour finir, il fit craquer la nuque du démon qui avait osé l'attaquer par surprise.<p>

Contemplant en silence l'individu corné qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol crasseux de la ville européenne, l'adolescent soupira et passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde.

- Voyons, fit-il avec un air las que démentaient ses yeux ambrés et avides de sang, C'est pourtant une question simple. Qui. A. Tué. La deuxième Parque ?

- Argh ! beugla le démon en disparaissant à jamais en une boule de souffre.

Le Seigneur des Enfers soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers les autres diables qui se tassaient contre les murs, craignant probablement de souffrir le même sort que leur supérieur venait de subir.

- Je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois, susurra Tsuna alors qu'une aura orangée commençait à se déployer autour de lui et provoquant de ce fait que les autres démons fassent dans leurs pantalons. Qui est l'imbécile qui a osé s'attaquer à Mukuro lors de la soirée la plus importante de l'année ?

- Mais vous aviez dit que vous vous en fichiez de nous, pleurnicha un petit démon mineur.

Celui-ci rétrécit sous le regard incendiaire de son supérieur qui fut soudainement entouré de flammes ardentes. Les autres créatures se tendirent. Lorsqu'un Démon Supérieur s'enflammait, des têtes tombaient.

- Où est Dino, demanda alors Sawada avec une voix suave.

Les démons frissonnèrent, hésitant visiblement entre trahir leur ancien chef ou répondre aux ordres du Satan actuel. Lorsque ce dernier fit exploser sans même un regard les lampes qui se trouvaient dans l'usine abandonnée, les créatures poussèrent des plaintes et gémissements, implorant le pardon de leur seigneur.

- Il est avec Lui ! piailla un diablotin qui avait des ailes de chauve-souris à la place de bras.

Les yeux orangés se rétrécirent pendant qu'une cascade de verre brisé pleuvait dans le bâtiment désaffecté.

- Qui, susurra le Seigneur des Enfers.

Les rares démons qui avaient osé contester la justesse de son titre frémirent intérieurement. Sawada Tsunayoshi, malgré le fait qu'il soit la réincarnation de l'Archange Michel et que ce dernier ait été la représentation même de la bonté, était le Diable personnifié.

Avec ses yeux luisants et qui envoyaient des éclairs de pure haine ainsi que les flammes qui l'entouraient, léchant son corps sans pour autant détruire ses vêtements immaculés, l'adolescent avait la digne apparence d'un Roi démoniaque.

- Il... Il, bredouilla Chauve-Souris, Il est avec Uriel !

Les lèvres rosées s'arrondirent avec surprise et Tsuna soupira. Les flammes ambrées se tarirent et les rares lampes qui avaient survécu à la colère de la créature surpuissante cessèrent d'osciller sous un vent invisible. L'adolescent blond passa une main dans sa chevelure qui s'était allongée et tira sur une mèche. Cette dernière se brisa avec un bruit mou et le jeune contempla les cheveux dorés en silence.

- Hum, marmonna le Seigneur des Enfers en fronçant ses délicats sourcils. J'imagine que ce sera un sacrifice suffisant.

Les yeux des démons restants s'écarquillèrent pendant que leur supérieur ouvrait sa main, laissant tomber les boucles blondes. Ces dernières chutèrent au ralenti, sous l'emprise d'un sortilège qui avait commencé à consumer les cheveux démoniaques. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna avait tourné ses talons et s'était rendu à l'entrée de l'usine. Il s'arrêta aux lourdes portes et jeta un dernier regard aux créatures qui se cachaient dans les ombres.

Ses délicates lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire et la mèche de ses cheveux toucha le sol crasseux maculé de taches de sang séchées. L'adolescent ferma les portes et écouta l'implosion silencieuse qui secoua l'usine. Il recula d'un pas et contempla l'endroit où s'était tenue l'usine abandonnée. Ses yeux orangés ne rencontrèrent que le vide de la banlieue désaffectée de Dublin.

Tsuna claqua sa langue avec satisfaction et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'Entremonde. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent pendant que ses yeux viraient à leur habituelle couleur brune et il se dirigea vers une porte qui semblait avoir été faite à partir de nuages. Sa main encore ensanglantée par les tortures qu'il avait infligées aux démons qui avaient osé lui tenir tête, (un de ces jours il allait leur montrer pourquoi il était devenu Satan... mais un jour où il ne serait pas préoccupé par les jolies fesses de Enm – Huo), s'avança vers la clenche de la porte et la traversa, teignant de carmin les composantes de l'ouverture inter-dimensionnelle.

Les nuées désormais rougies s'agitèrent face à l'intrusion de sa main et un sourire avide décora les lèvres du démon. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et contempla avec un semblant de surprise le ciel bleu qui venait de se dévoiler à ses yeux.

- Xanxus ! appela Tsuna avec une voix quelque peu hésitante.

Essayez un peu d'être moins stressé dans son cas ! Il devait demander des comptes à son ancien mentor ! Sans oublier que cet ancien mentor était un Archange surpuissant, pourquoi n'était-il pas un simple ange gardien ? Est-ce trop demander ?, qui semblait apprécier les bastons vues le nombre de fois qu'il s'était enfui de son bureau pour aller sur Terre et se battre contre des humains.

Enfin, mieux valait Xanxus qu'Hibari.

Le visage de Tsuna blanchit drastiquement. Il avait oublié ce dernier. Qu'allait-il dire à Hibari ?

« Au fait, j'ai envoyé à la mort ton jouet sexuel. En passant, très jolie cravate... »

Il était mort. Définitivement et franchement mort.

L'être le plus craint au monde s'accroupit à l'entrée qui menait à l'Archange de la péninsule japonaise et gémit lamentablement. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tomber dans les pires événements ? Déjà humain cela lui arrivait ! Il ne préférait pas se rappeler du nombre de fois que Naito l'avait entraîné dans des situations plus que gênantes, le travestissement n'étant que la pointe de l'iceberg...

Ensuite, il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Un grognement franchit ses lèvres serrées et il tira ses cheveux. Il l'avait refait ! Il avait de nouveau laissé libre cours à ses envies sanguinaires !

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour être la réincarnation d'un Archange qui cachait des tendances meurtrières sous son sourire rayonnant ?

- Tsuna ! s'exclama la voix réjouie de l'individu qu'il recherchait.

L'adolescent affligé releva sa tête et planta ses yeux bruns dans les orbes chocolat de l'ancien Satan. Ce dernier était un jeune homme, probablement dans la vingtaine, aux courts cheveux blonds et au sourire rayonnant. Quiconque aurait croisé ce jeune homme aurait cru qu'il n'était qu'un étudiant en vacances. Personne n'aurait suspecté qu'il était le précédant Seigneur des Enfers et qu'il avait régné depuis la chute de Lucifer dans les Limbes. D'ailleurs, même Tsuna avait des difficultés pour accepter le fait que ce jeune homme à l'apparence inoffensive était son sempaï.

- Comment vas-tu, Petit Frère ? demanda l'ancien Satan en enlaçant avec affection l'adolescent blond.

Ce dernier s'étouffa suite à l'étreinte forcée dans laquelle il se trouvait et ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Xanxus. Celui-ci se contenta de donner un coup de pied dans la tête du premier blond qui poussa un petit cri de douleur et relâcha Tsuna.

- Merci, marmonna ce dernier en évitant les yeux carmin de son ancien mentor. Et je vais... bien, Dino.

Le visage du dénommé Dino s'éclaira pendant qu'un large sourire ravi fendait ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers l'Archange et lui tira la manche avec insistance.

- T'as vu, t'as vu, fit-il en sautillant hystériquement autour de Xanxus, Il m'a appelé Dino ! Il ne reste que ça avant qu'il ne m'appelle Dino-niichan !

Les doigts de l'adulte aux cheveux sombres frémirent et il sortit des poches de son ample veste sombre deux revolvers. Les canons de ses armes s'enflammèrent et deux balles composées de bronze céleste et d'eau bénite fusèrent vers l'ancien Satan. Celui-ci évita avec grâce les projectiles et profita de son élan pour finir dans les bras de l'adolescent qui s'était contenté d'observer le tout en silence.

Remarquant que Xanxus était sur le point de craquer et d'envoyer définitivement Dino six pieds sous terre, Tsuna posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme surexcité et tenta de le calmer. Comme le blond n'écoutait pas ses paroles, les sourcils du courant Seigneur des Enfers se froncèrent et il décida de passer au niveau supérieur.

- Remiel, tonna-t-il en lâchant les épaules de Dino, Calme-toi.

Le corps du jeune homme se tendit et il cessa de sautiller en tous sens. Ses yeux chocolats se rétrécirent et un éclat rouge luisit brièvement dans ses prunelles désormais froides.

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas de temps à perdre, murmura Dino avec une voix bien plus sombre que celle qu'il avait utilisée auparavant. N'est-ce pas, Michel ?

Le froncement de sourcils de Tsuna s'accentua et il secoua doucement sa tête. Remarquant qu'il se trouvait toujours à l'entrée de l'Entremonde, l'adolescent s'avança dans le ciel vide où se trouvaient les deux hommes et constata sans grande surprise que tout ce qui l'entourait était une simple illusion. Les nuages s'effilochèrent et le ciel se défit progressivement sous ses yeux pour ensuite révéler le mobilier d'une blancheur éblouissante d'une salle de réunion de la Tenshi Tower. Ignorant le fait que ses souliers étaient toujours maculés de sang frais, Tsuna s'avança vers une chaise et s'assit, ne prêtant aucune attention aux tâches rouges qu'il avait laissées sur son passage.

- Tu nettoieras après, marmonna Xanxus en s'asseyant à son tour, un verre de cognac à la main.

L'adolescent grogna intérieurement face à la punition et hocha sèchement sa tête. Puis, se rappelant de la raison de sa présence dans la salle de réunion, il tourna ses yeux caramel vers son prédécesseur.

Ce dernier toussota pour essayer de meubler le silence gênant qui s'était installé dans la pièce et gigota nerveusement sur son siège inconfortable. Finalement, Tsuna prit la parole.

- Je veux la liste des Démons Supérieurs qui sont contre mon règne, murmura-t-il.

Bien que sa phrase ait été prononcée à voix basse, les deux autres hommes comprirent parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. De plus, étant la réincarnation de l'Archange Michel, les deux anciens Archanges déchus ne pouvaient qu'obéir, et ce même s'ils ne le voulaient.

- Tche, grogna Xanxus en se reposant contre le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant ses bras sur son torse avec un air méprisant. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Prends tous les Démons, Enlève la caste de la fillette et du déchet qui est devant moi et tu auras ta réponse.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se rétrécirent et virèrent à l'orange.

- Qui a osé tuer une Parque dans mon territoire ? siffla-t-il.

Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et son aura se fit visible, causant une augmentation de la température de la pièce. L'Archange de la péninsule japonaise rit brièvement et avala cul sec son verre de cognac avant de poser ses yeux sanguins sur les orbes chocolatés et parsemés de rouge de Dino. Celui-ci subissait toute la puissance de la colère de Tsuna et semblait souffrir, ses joues habituellement pâles colorées alors que des gouttelettes de sueur glissaient le long de son visage.

Puis, un éclat de lumière ambrée illumina la pièce, éblouissant toutes les personnes présentes. Lorsque la lumière s'adoucit, l'adolescent constata distraitement qu'il avait pris son apparence démoniaque, avec ses cheveux longs et ses cornes spiralées, tout comme Dino et Xanxus. Ces derniers avaient vus leur chevelure pousser, l'Archange ayant désormais un catogan qui reposait lâchement sur son épaule gauche tandis que l'ancien Satan contemplait ses cheveux blonds noués en une queue de cheval à l'arrière ainsi que ses cornes qui pointaient à l'avant de son crâne.

Dino soupira bruyamment et passa une main dans ses cheveux désormais longs, se lamentant visiblement de sa nouvelle coupe.

- Pourquoi, Petit Frère, Pourquoi ? pleurnicha-t-il en tombant à genoux devant l'adolescent blond. Sais-tu à quel point ça coûte de se faire couper les cheveux aussi fréquemment ?

Tsuna souffla avec agacement, faisant voleter les mèches de sa frange.

- Tu penses que je l'ignore ? protesta-t-il avec sa voix désormais rajeunie et aiguë. Hana refuse que je me serve de l'argent des comptes démoniaques et je dois me les couper moi-même ! J'en ai assez de le faire !

Les yeux chocolat du jeune homme s'agrandirent avec compréhension et un sourire tremblant fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il se leva rapidement et se jeta sur le petit Seigneur des Enfers, continuant malgré tout à pleurer tout son saoul.

- Pourquoiiiiii, se lamenta Dino en continuant à serrer le corps de son petit frère, Pourquoiiii devons-nous avoir les cheveux qui poussent à chaque émotion forte ?

Un grognement les interrompit dans leur séance d'auto-flagellation. Les deux jeunes Démons Supérieurs se tournèrent lentement et écarquillèrent leurs yeux bruns lorsqu'ils virent les orbes rouges ainsi que les flammes blanches qui entouraient le corps avachi de l'Archange de la péninsule japonaise.

- Je ne le dirais qu'une fois, bande de déchets, prévint Xanxus avec une terrifiante voix calme, Allez droit au but et dégagez ensuite.

Les deux blonds déglutirent et hochèrent vivement la tête à l'unisson.

- Donc, finit par dire Tsuna après s'être raclé la gorge. Je veux savoir qui est le démon qui s'est attaqué à Mukuro.

- La stupide Parque perverse qui se fait un de mes déchets ? demanda l'Archange en plissant ses paupières.

Le Satan actuel grimaça, sentant sans problème l'aura d'agacement que commençait à déployer son ancien mentor.

- En parlant de ça, couina-t-il pitoyablement. Je pense que Hibari-san ne va pas vraiment apprécier la nouvelle de la mort de Mukuro... Si tu pouvais me faire l'immense plaisir de la lui annoncer...

Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur les lèvres fines de Xanxus et ce dernier jeta son verre vide contre une vitre. Celle-ci éclata en morceaux qui tombèrent en une fine pluie. Cependant, les fragments de verre brisé ne touchèrent jamais le sol car Dino soupira et claqua ses doigts, créant une onde de choc qui remit la vitre en place et fit que le verre de cognac vide lévite, indemne, jusqu'à la table en cristal fumé.

- Ça me va, déclara Xanxus en continuant à sourire sanguinairement, Ce déchet essaie toujours de me tuer lorsqu'il est de mauvais poil...

Tsuna avala sa salive avec soulagement et se tourna vers son prédécesseur. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil curieux et finit par acquiescer lentement.

- Puisque tu es mon Petit Frère et que tu ne m'as pas tué alors que tu en avais l'occasion, murmura Dino, je veux bien faire des recherches. En attendant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas retrouver ton lié ?

Les yeux ambrés du plus jeune se rétrécirent et ses cheveux se mirent à luire, causant que la température augmente de quelques degrés. L'adolescent leva lentement sa main droite et ses doigts s'agitèrent sporadiquement, parsemant les airs avec des flammèches orangées constellées de noir.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ? murmura Tsuna tandis que ses yeux viraient à une couleur bien plus vive.

Le sourire de Dino, autrefois maladroit et tremblant, se mua en un rictus et les orbes chocolatés devinrent rouge sang.

- Le petit Shimon attire l'attention de bien des créatures, susurra l'ancien Roi des Démons en savourant l'expression choquée de son successeur.

- Ce bâtard d'Inari a prévenu tous les dieux mineurs, marmonna Xanxus en se resservant de l'alcool. La chasse va débuter dans quelques jours...

Les doigts de Tsuna blanchirent alors qu'il serrait ses poings, les lampes de la salle de réunion se mirent à osciller et Dino arqua un sourcil amusé.

- Une fois que tout se sera tassé, grogna l'adolescent en passant une main ensanglantée dans ses cheveux, Je vous jure que je tuerais ce renard.

- J'ai hâte de voir cela, se réjouirent à l'unisson les deux hommes en contemplant le plus jeune sortir en coup de vent de la pièce.

Tsuna accéléra le pas lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir de l'Entremonde et fusilla du regard toutes les portes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Une migraine débuta et il massa lentement ses tempes tout en s'arrêtant devant la porte qui menait à son appartement hongkongais. L'endroit où se trouvait Huo, en sécurité.

L'adolescent baissa ses yeux et remarqua alors qu'il était entièrement recouvert de sang de démons. Il passa sa main sur son visage et la ramena elle aussi couverte de sang. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il ferma ses yeux, se concentrant sur la boule de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Ses pouvoirs se réveillèrent à nouveau, ayant été sur le qui-vive depuis qu'il avait vu Huo, et parcoururent ses veines, le réchauffant agréablement au passage. Un courant d'air chaud l'entoura et le sang se détacha de son costume blanc. Les yeux ambrés cillèrent et le jeune blond contempla les particules d'hémoglobine se dissoudre dans les airs avec un regard vide de toute expression. Ensuite, une fois assuré qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'un tueur en série sanguinaire, il ouvrit la porte et se figea en entendant la voix suave de la Principauté.

Ah, il l'avait oublié, celui-là.

- ... parfaitement la raison à l'envie frôlant le désespoir de te récupérer de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Après tout, il...

Le cœur de Tsuna bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'une pointe d'adrénaline le parcourait. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser l'Ange finir sa phrase !

Il ne devait surtout pas laisser cet idiot à la tresse annoncer à son lié qu'il avait été jusqu'à se travestir pour convaincre les Anges Supérieurs de l'aider dans sa démarche. Tout sauf se ridiculiser à nouveau aux yeux de la réincarnation d'Enma !

- Suffit, Fon, ordonna-t-il.

Cependant, sa voix, affaiblie par les menaces qu'il avait susurrées, ne fut pas aussi puissante qu'il l'avait souhaitée et il grogna intérieurement en croisant le regard plus qu'amusé de la Principauté. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil interrogateur et le Démon fronça ses sourcils.

«_ Alors _? » demanda Fon en croisant doucement ses bras sur son torse.

«_ Aucun_ _résultat_. » répondit le blond en claquant mentalement sa langue avec contrariété.

« _Ça ne m'étonne pas_. » murmura l'ange en fronçant à son tour ses sourcils. _« Ils ont prévu leur coup. _»

- Tu peux partir, souffla Tsuna avec lassitude. Je m'occupe du reste.

Les yeux bruns de l'ange asiatique brillèrent avec compassion et le démon retint un autre grognement. Il détestait qu'on le compatisse. Il en avait eu assez après la mort d'Enma et voilà que ça recommençait alors que Huo n'était toujours pas mort !

Et il ne mourait pas, se promit avec force l'adolescent trentenaire. Pas cette fois.

Une lueur de compréhension illumina les orbes de la Principauté et Fon s'inclina avec respect face à la détermination qu'émettait le Démon Supérieur.

« _Je vais vérifier les dossiers des Anges Gardiens pour voir qui pourrait être le responsable de cette débâcle_ » promit-il avec un doux sourire avant de disparaître.

Tsuna sourit à son tour avec soulagement et sentit subitement une aura d'inquiétude le submerger. Il se tourna lentement vers Huo et surprit ce dernier la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

- Il, hoqueta le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu, Il a disparu !

Les yeux ambrés de l'adolescent blond s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement alors qu'une irrésistible envie de couiner d'admiration le secouait. Huo était tellement mignon lorsqu'il bégayait ! Puis, Tsuna réalisa une chose.

Avant, lorsqu'il était l'humain et Enma était Enma, c'était lui qui bégayait et le démon qui le contemplait avec un air mystérieux. Cela voulait-il dire qu'Enma bavait intérieurement sur lui ?

- Hn, grogna-t-il pour se convaincre du contraire.

Mais non, Enma ne s'était jamais comporté comme un fanboy. Puis, la réalisation le frappa à nouveau. Si, il l'avait fait. Lorsqu'il était apparu comme par magie (Tsuna avait après coup réalisé qu'Enma avait créé une porte pour entrer dans sa maison, dans son salon) et l'avait observé manger de la glace avec énormément d'intérêt, il avait eu, brièvement, la tête d'un fanboy.

«_ Pitié_. » pria intérieurement Tsuna tout en desserrant sa cravate puisqu'il commençait à suffoquer face au surplus d'information qu'il découvrait. _« Dites-moi qu'il agissait ainsi suite au lien... _»

Une grimace décora ses fines lèvres et il se massa la nuque. Même si Enma avait agi ainsi suite à l'influence particulièrement puissante de leur lien, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec son propre comportement envers Huo. Voulant à tout prix oublier le fait qu'il était naturellement un garçon aux tendances de fanboy, Tsuna baissa ses yeux vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges striés de mèches dorées et constata qu'une tasse vide se trouvait devant ce dernier.

- Tu as bu le thé, murmura le Démon en essayant de calmer les feux d'artifices qui venaient de se déclarer dans son estomac.

- Par accident, grogna son futur lié en croisant ses bras.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent avec surprise et il passa en revue les traits du jeune humain. Celui-ci n'avait rien de changé, il était toujours le même et ses yeux grenats ne brillaient pas avec l'éclat typique qu'avaient ceux d'Enma.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien, constata le blond en essayant de son mieux de cacher la tristesse qui l'avait submergé.

Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains jointes et ferma ses paupières pour sceller les larmes qui avaient commencé à perler. Il s'y était attendu alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il aussi mal ? Sentant sa façade se dissoudre, Tsuna s'empressa de reprendre ses esprits et fit disparaître ses larmes naissantes. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer à Huo la tristesse qui l'habitait.

Le grincement du cuir du canapé le sortit de ses pensées et il haussa ses sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que Huo se trouvait devant lui, enjambant la table basse qui les séparait avec un sourire indéfinissable.

- Si je suis réellement la réincarnation de ta... fiancée, susurra-t-il en plongeant ses yeux féroces dans les prunelles désemparées du démon, Dis-moi une chose. Que se passerait-il si je ne récupère jamais ses souvenirs ? Me laisseras-tu tomber ? Ou alors vivras-tu avec moi, dans le souvenir de ce que tu as vécu avec elle ?

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux pendant qu'une vague d'indignation le secouait violemment. Qu'osait donc insinuer Huo ? Ses pouvoirs frémirent et son apparence changea à nouveau mais il ne s'en soucia pas, trop occupé à essayer de contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières. Comment osait-il le décrire ainsi ? Le pensait-il donc sans scrupules ? Ses envies assassines se muèrent lentement en désir et il grogna intérieurement.

L'adolescent blond sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et passa une main dans sa chevelure désormais plus longue. Ses yeux qui viraient à l'ambre fusillèrent une mèche dorée qui passa devant son nez et il souffla avec agacement, maudissant à mi-voix ses hormones démoniaques qui ne cessaient de lui faire changer d'humeur. Pire qu'une femme enceinte, par tous les dieux, il n'en pouvait plus ! Comment avait fait Enma lorsqu'ils s'étaient liés pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ?

- Qu'est-ce que, s'étrangla le rouquin en le dévisageant avec horreur. Mais tu as quel âge ?

- Trente-six ans, répondit Tsuna en fronçant ses sourcils mais sans lever ses yeux vers le jeune homme. Même si je ne comprends pas très bien le rapport avec la situation...

Huo devrait tout de même se décider. À un moment, il lui criait dessus en disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, et à l'autre, il lui criait dessus pour savoir son âge. Franchement, le Seigneur des Enfers commençait à se sentir perdu dans leur conversation.

- On s'en fiche, rétorqua l'autre en haussant ses épaules.

Génial, ironisa mentalement Tsuna en levant ses yeux au ciel. S'il y avait un Dieu ici-bas qui le soutenait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, qu'il soit aimable et lui éclaircisse un peu la situation parce qu'il était complètement et irrémédiablement perdu. Par les sept Archanges, Huo était encore plus désarçonnant que les enseignements de Xanxus, et c'était beaucoup !

- Réponds à ma question, ordonna la cause de la nouvelle migraine du Démon Supérieur.

Vous voyez ? Incompréhensible jusqu'au bout !

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il en cachant son agacement grandissant sous un gentil sourire.

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, essayant de ne pas montrer la grimace de pur ennui qui commençait à transpercer son masque civilisé.

- Raaaaah, hurla la source de son agacement en se frappant à plusieurs reprises la tête contre ses mains. Toutes !

Ah, semblerait que même lui était perdu.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

Tsuna s'installa confortablement sur son canapé et souffla doucement, ses yeux caramels s'obscurcissant pendant qu'il songeait à sa réponse. Il était vrai que le récent Démon Supérieur n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait si Huo ne récupérait pas ses souvenirs. En même temps, les pensées du blond concernant le rouquin n'étaient pas aussi profondes, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à songer sans tomber dans les habituelles rêveries impliquant un lit, des chaînes et beaucoup d'activités physiques, était qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé du jeune homme et ce peu importe s'il se souvenait de son ancienne incarnation.

«_ Ah_. » constata mentalement l'adolescent trentenaire tandis qu'il levait ses yeux vers la réincarnation d'Enma, un sourire compréhensif fleurissant doucement sur ses lèvres. _« Je vois. _»

- Si tu ne récupères pas tes souvenirs, déclara le jeune en constatant que ses cheveux étaient toujours longs et il prit une mèche pour jouer avec, Je te demanderais de rester avec moi. Et si tu refusais de rester, je te laisserais partir.

Ignorant la lance qui avait transpercé sa poitrine et le fait que sa gorge s'était nouée lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, le Satan actuel observa attentivement son futur lié hoqueter avec stupeur. Puis, quand il vit Huo se pincer le bras pour vérifier s'il rêvait, un léger rire sortit des lèvres du blond et ce dernier décida que peu importe la réponse du roux, il le forcerait à rester avec lui, ne serait-ce qu'une semaine. Cela avait suffi pour le faire tomber amoureux d'Enma, Tsuna était certain que cela marcherait.

- Donc, demanda-t-il en décidant que ses cheveux nécessitaient d'être repoussés. Que vas-tu faire ?

Pendant que sa chevelure se nouait d'elle-même, Dieux qu'il aimait ses pouvoirs !, le Seigneur des Enfers observa le jeune humain balbutier intérieurement et attendit patiemment sa réponse, préparant déjà dans sa tête ses arguments pour le forcer à rester à ses côtés. (Pour une semaine!).

- Tu me laisses le choix ?

Ah, semblerait que Huo avait su lire dans ses pensées...

- Je ne vais tout de même pas te garder prisonnier pour l'éternité ? s'exclama Tsuna alors que sa voix montait dans les aiguës comme chaque fois qu'il mentait.

Maudissant intérieurement le fait qu'il ne savait mentir, le démon ne vit pas le doux sourire de la réincarnation de son lié et se mit à se morfondre sur son incapacité à être un véritable diable. Où va le monde si Satan n'était même pas capable de dire un simple mensonge ?

Le raclement de gorge du rouquin le sortit de ses pensées lugubres qui concernaient un certain Archange qui lui donnait une correction pour sa nullité et le Roi des Démons leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme qui était toujours en train de le regarder de haut. Ah oui, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa proposition. Tsuna fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils et se mit à réfléchir à nouveau sur des arguments pour garder le roux à ses côtés. Peut-être une de ces chaînes en bronze céleste que Prométhée ne cessait d'arborer... Elles avaient l'air plutôt solides...

- Je suppose que, fit Huo en interrompant les pensées du blond, je pourrais essayer de rester quelques temps avec toi. Pour voir si les souvenirs reviennent... Et si non, ...

- Tu partiras, finit Tsuna.

Un doux sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et il hocha doucement sa tête pendant que ses yeux viraient à l'ambré. Une aura démoniaque sortit de ses pores et il ne s'en soucia guère, trop occupé à songer aux plusieurs plans pour garder Huo à ses côtés lorsque ce dernier voudrait repartir. Puis, la réalisation que le jeune avait tout de même accepté de rester quelques temps le frappa et Tsuna écarquilla légèrement ses yeux. Il les leva et les posa dans les orbes grenats surprises de son futur lié et son sourire s'élargit pendant qu'il claquait bruyamment des doigts. Son aura disparu tout comme ses pouvoirs qui avaient commencé à se propager dans la pièce. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent et l'adolescent qui avait désormais une apparence bien plus âgée, dans la vingtaine, passa ses mains dans sa chevelure avec satisfaction, constatant que les mèches étaient maintenant plus courtes.

«_ Ah_. » soupira avec soulagement Tsuna. Il n'avait plus de cheveux longs ! Il ne ressemblait plus à une fichue fille ! Il ne serait pas le soumis, nyahahaha !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda celui qui allait bientôt découvrir qu'il était le soumis dans leur couple.

Parce qu'il y aurait un couple, bien évidemment. Tsuna renifla intérieurement. Il le jurait sur son ancienne vie de Casanova, qui aurait cru que Giotto était un tel séducteur... La jeune réincarnation ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait rêvé que son ancienne vie s'était faite violemment reprendre par Cozart pour lui avoir été infidèle avec une mortelle.

Tsuna secoua doucement sa tête pour ne plus se rappeler de ses souvenirs douloureux, crétin d'Archange !, et fit signe à Huo de s'asseoir.

- Maintenant que le pire est passé, sourit-t-il. Passons aux choses plaisantes.

Un large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et le blond tendit sa main au jeune homme.

- J'imagine qu'il faudrait que je me présente convenablement, déclara le jeune Satan en élargissant son sourire. Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi, trente-six ans même si en réalité, vu que j'ai récupéré mes souvenirs de mes anciennes vies, je dois approcher les millénaires. J'adore la glace au chocolat, je déteste qu'on m'interrompe quand je mange et je suis réputé dans le monde surnaturel pour être la réincarnation d'un Archange. Ah ! Et je préfère qu'on m'appelle Tsuna.

Ouais, ça suffirait. Juste assez d'infos pour que Huo tombe follement amoureux de lui et qu'ils puissent passer le reste de leurs vies (éternelles ne l'oublions pas) à folâtrer dans les champs comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose.

Tsuna observa attentivement le visage arborant une expression neutre de son futur lié et réprima un sourire. Étant déjà passé par là, c'est-à-dire apprendre de but en blanc qu'il était lié à un Démon plusieurs fois centenaire, l'adolescent blond savait très bien que le rouquin devait avoir quelques difficultés pour assimiler les détails que l'actuel Seigneur des Enfers avait débités.

Cependant, Huo ne cilla pas sous l'avalanche d'information et se contenta de lui serrer la main poliment.

- Ranshao Zhen Huo, répondit-il avec une voix égale à la place de la voix horrifiée qu'attendait le démon blond. Mon prénom est Zhen Huo, pas Huo comme tu l'as sans doute cru. Je n'aime pas le rouge, les abrutis qui pensent que l'argent peut tout acheter et la violence. Je suis réputé dans la ville pour être Hong Mogui, le diable rouge, depuis le jour où j'ai massacré tout un gang entier. Ranshao Lìu m'a adopté il y a dix ans et depuis, je vis avec elle. C'est d'ailleurs de sa faute que je me suis retrouvé à bosser comme serveur dans cette réception.

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent avec surprise et Tsuna fronça ses sourcils faiblement, se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir confondu le nom de son futur lié. On avait vu de meilleures façons de paraître cool et sûr de lui...

Mais comment avait fait Enma pour être aussi classe lors de leurs rencontres ? D'après ses souvenirs, le Démon Supérieur de la caste des Shimons avait toujours eu l'air d'avoir la situation sous contrôle... Bon d'accord, c'était faux. Il s'était souvent emmêlé les pinceaux devant l'adolescent ignorant qu'était alors Tsuna, ce dernier s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait ses souvenirs d'Archange et pouvait analyser ce qui s'était pensé avec un autre œil.

Puis, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait toujours en compagnie de son futur lié, parce qu'ils se lieraient ! Une fois que Huo – Non, Zhen Huo !, une fois que Zhen Huo se rendrait compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ils se lieraient. Après tout, ce serait leur troisième fois, ce qui ferait que l'installation du lien soit quasi immédiate, le regard de Tsuna s'éclaira lorsqu'il pensa cela, ce qui signifiait également des tonnes de parties de jambe en l'air pour rattraper le temps perdu...

- Zhen Huo donc, murmura le blond en revenant sur terre pour éviter de partir trop loin dans ses rêveries. _Le véritable feu ardent._ Ce nom te va bien.

Il lui allait même très bien. Après tout, Enma signifiait en japonais Véritable Flamme. Ce nouveau nom était carrément un clin d'œil à son ancien patronyme ! Un doux sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du démon et ce dernier sursauta lorsque l'humain prit la parole.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, fit ce dernier en fusillant du regard l'actuel Satan, Tu sais parler le mandarin sans problèmes !

Le regard de l'adolescent trentenaire devint bovin et il acquiesça. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait en venir le roux. Comme d'habitude, serina une partie de son esprit qui n'était pas encore pleinement perdue dans leur conversation ou dans la contemplation du visage de Zhen Huo, ou de ses fesses vu que la gigantesque baie vitrée derrière ce dernier reflétait son dos pour le grand plaisir du démon blond qui pouvait ainsi admirer le derrière de son futur lié.

«_ Bientôt _» se promit Tsuna en se léchant mentalement les babines.

Il se reprit aussitôt et se mit des baffes mentales tout en se raclant la gorge.

- Oui, expliqua-t-il en prenant une intonation apaisante. Le don des langues est typique chez les créatures surnaturelles. Si je me rappelle bien, Enma avait une préférence pour le latin. Sans doute suite à sa naissance, vu qu'il est né au Moyen Âge et qu'il a vécu au siècle des Lumières en Europe.

À ses mots, Zhen Huo fronça énormément ses sourcils et Tsuna pencha légèrement sa tête, se demandant comment un simple froncement de sourcil pouvait lui plaire autant. Sans doute cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec les hormones démoniaques qui tournaient à cent à l'heure. Ou alors avec les étranges fétichismes de Giotto. Sérieusement, qu'avait donc son ancienne incarnation avec les cordes ?

- _IL _? hurla le roux avec une voix suraiguë en secouant les épaules du blond qui sortit de ses pensées concernant un certain Archange blond et des séances de bondage avec un sursaut. ENMA EST UN FOUTU GARÇON ?

- Ben oui, rétorqua Tsuna en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de retenir le gloussement hystérique qui montait dans sa gorge. Tu pensais sérieusement qu'Enma était une fille ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ça, c'était un moment que le démon voulait retenir à jamais. La tête de Zhen Huo était impayable ! Le jeune, parce qu'il était clairement plus jeune que lui, ha !, avait la tête du garçon qui avait mordu dans un citron et Tsuna réprima de justesse le rire moqueur qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Voilà, ils étaient enfin en paix pour la soirée où Enma l'avait confondu avec une fille, décida la réincarnation de l'Archange Michel.

- À ton avis ? s'offusqua Zhen Huo. A-t-on idée d'un nom aussi féminin ! On dirait presque Emma ! Je peux savoir ce qui lui est passé dans la tête pour s'appeler ainsi ?

Ouch, coup bas. Les yeux de Tsuna s'obscurcirent et il les baissa, frissonnant sous l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un bain glacé pendant qu'une centaine de lances le transperçait sans pitié au cœur.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui poser ces questions, murmura-t-il sombrement sans se rendre compte que ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à ressortir.

- Pitié, marmonna le rouquin en brisant net l'aura démoniaque qui avait envahi le loft, Fais un trait dessus. Oui, Enma est mort. Et alors ? La vie continue, tu n'as pas besoin de rester à te morfondre pendant vingt fichues années sur ton sort !

Vexé, Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et passa à l'attaque, ne se souciant plus qu'il s'agissait de son futur lié, de la réincarnation d'Enma. Quiconque osait se moquer de Satan souffrait, c'était une loi que Xanxus avait marquée dans son corps à coups de pieds.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si agressif, rétorqua le démon en plissant ses yeux alors qu'il déployait ses pouvoirs progressivement pour préparer son attaque. Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi.

Ce fut alors que Zhen Huo le surprit. Il renifla avec mépris, ignorant l'aura dangereuse qui s'échappait par effluves diaboliques du jeune blond et s'avança vers l'adolescent trentenaire pour tirer doucement une de ses mèches dorées qui brillait avec un éclat de mauvais augure.

- Bien sûr, ironisa le rouquin. Et tes changements d'apparence prouvent que tu réussis superbement à garder le contrôle sur tes émotions...

Les yeux qui viraient à l'orange du démon s'élargirent considérablement et Tsuna se rendit subitement compte que c'était la première fois que le roux, qu'il soit Enma ou Zhen Huo, lui avait touché les cheveux. Ensuite, il réalisa qu'il avait été sur le point d'ensorceler le jeune humain qui ne lui avait rien fait à part dire la vérité. Un rougissement gêné décora ses joues et il détourna ses yeux tout en crispant ses poings sur le cuir pâle de son canapé. Zhen Huo avait raison, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses émotions...

«_ Cependant _» se reprit Tsuna en levant ses orbes étincelants vers le jeune hongkongais, « _Lui aussi n'en a aucun_. »

Le démon tendit sa main et enroula délicatement ses doigts autour d'une mèche rousse et admira le rougissement qui colora les joues normalement pâles de son futur lié. Un large sourire sarcastique fleurit sur les lèvres du Diable et il regarda avec un air hautement moqueur le jeune homme roux.

- Je vois que ta maîtrise est également parfaite, susurra le japonais avec une voix qui baissa soudainement de plusieurs octaves.

_« Aha ! _» se réjouit le blond. _« Un point pour le sexyssime Archange Michel ! _»

La seconde qui suivit son exclamation, Tsuna se frappa violemment la tête contre un mur invisible.

- Bien que passer l'éternité à te jeter des regards noirs me parait extrêmement plaisant, déclara alors Zhen Huo sarcastiquement, J'ai des responsabilités à tenir.

Une seconde. Tsuna se figea et fronça ses sourcils. Pourquoi cela ressemblait-il autant à ce que dirait un homme marié ?

- Je dois prévenir ma mère, continua le roux au grand soulagement du blond. Si tu veux que je me souvienne ou même qu'il y ait une chose entre nous, je dois la prévenir.

Une vague de soulagement parcourut le démon et ce dernier se sentit subitement d'une humeur géniale.

- Tu acceptes de rester ? bredouilla Tsuna en écarquillant ses yeux.

Urgh, on avait vu plus classe. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rester aussi sûr de lui en compagnie de Zhen Huo ? Pourquoi réussissait-il à paraître un Seigneur des Enfers avec les autres mais pas avec le bel hongkongais ?

- Écoute, fit le rouquin en tapant du pied avec impatience. Ne te trompes pas. Je vais rester avec toi parce que ma mère m'a ordonné de trouver un métier et parce que tu es indécemment riche. Donc, à toi de faire le calcul.

Tsuna sourit et hocha doucement sa tête. Si Zhen Huo utilisait ce prétexte pour rester avec lui, le blond n'avait qu'à rendre son existence indispensable auprès de son futur lié.

- Je vois, dit-il calmement. Quand reviendras-tu ?

Parce qu'il reviendrait. Obligatoirement. Ou le démon irait lui-même le rechercher par la peau des fesses pour ensuite l'enchaîner à son lit afin d'être certain que le rouquin ne s'échapperait pas. Le sourire de Tsuna devint quelque peu pervers alors qu'il songeait à la réincarnation d'Enma enchaînée à son lit. Oui, cette pensée lui plaisait et pas qu'un peu.

- Hein ?

La voix interloquée du sujet de ses fantasmes éveillés le sortit de ceux-ci et Tsuna cilla plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'il était de nouveau parti dans ses rêveries impossibles. Quoique, elles n'étaient pas impossibles ! Il suffisait de plaquer Zhen Huo contre un lit et de faire apparaître des cordes et... Tsuna se frappa à nouveau la tête contre son mur imaginaire.

_« Contrôle-toi ! _» se corrigea-t-il fermement. Puis, il réalisa que l'humain attendait toujours qu'il se répète et le démon s'empressa de reformuler sa question, levant ensuite des yeux remplis d'espoir vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Quand il croisa le regard grenat, Tsuna se rappela qu'il avait toujours son apparence adolescente, ce qui signifiait qu'en termes de stature, Zhen Huo était plus grand que lui. C'est-à-dire, l'humain avait l'ascendant sur le démon.

Même pas en rêve, décida le blond en changeant d'apparence pour avoir désormais l'air d'avoir vingt-cinq ans. Lors de leur précédent lien, il avait eu le dessus, Tsuna allait l'avoir à nouveau ! Il le jurait sur son ancienne incarnation !

- Dès que j'aurais tout expliqué à Lìu, je reviendrais, assura Zhen Huo avec un sourire hésitant.

Ce fut la fin du contrôle inexistant du blond. Ce dernier frémit en voyant le sourire qui lui était directement adressé et baissa ses yeux sur ses mains serrées posées sur ses genoux. Il ferma ensuite ses yeux pour apaiser ses hormones hors de contrôle et souffla doucement pour tenter de se calmer. Constatant que cela ne marchait absolument pas, Tsuna décida de passer au niveau supérieur et se leva lentement pour approcher sa main de la joue de Zhen Huo. Ses yeux ambrés s'entrouvrirent et il croisa les orbes carmin du jeune homme. Une boule d'émotion se noua dans la gorge du jeune Démon Supérieur et ce dernier ne dévia pas ses yeux, contemplant en silence le visage de la réincarnation de l'être qu'il avait aimé et aimait encore.

- Zhen Huo, murmura Tsuna. Tu le promets ?

Une fois que le jeune roux eut hoché sa tête, le blond le remercia à mi-voix avec émotion. Puis, quand Zhen Huo se leva pour sortir, Tsuna en profita pour s'essuyer rapidement les yeux tout en maudissant le sort qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas être classe devant le jeune humain. Cependant, lorsque ce dernier fut devant la porte du loft, le Seigneur des Enfers se rappela subitement d'une chose et cela le fit sourire avec nostalgie.

- Zhen Huo, appela-t-il en tournant légèrement sa tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait le roux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda ce dernier avec curiosité.

- Si jamais il t'arrive d'être en danger, déclara le blond alors que son sourire s'élargissait imperceptiblement, Crie mon nom et j'arriverais. Normalement.

Il contempla le corps de son futur lié se tendre brièvement et son cœur tressaillit. Est-ce que Zhen Huo s'était rappelé de cette phrase qu'Enma avait prononcée vingt ans auparavant ? Puis, le jeune homme hongkongais sortit avec hâte de l'appartement et Tsuna fut à nouveau seul.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'aurait cru n'importe qui.

L'actuel Satan porta une main à sa nuque et massa doucement ses épaules raides avant de soupirer bruyamment. Il plissa ensuite ses yeux et ses iris virèrent à un orange sauvage pendant qu'il les tournait vers un coin de la pièce qui était vide. Qui paraissait vide.

- Je croyais avoir été clair en disant à Hana que je prenais des vacances, murmura suavement Tsuna en ne cillant pas alors qu'une nuée de fumée mordorée envahissait le loft.

- Il y a des affaires, annonça un baryton pendant qu'une silhouette apparaissait au milieu de la brume, qu'une simple mortelle ne peut gérer, jeune Shimon.

Le démon claqua sa langue avec agacement et bougea sa main lentement. Le mouvement de ses doigts créa une brise d'air qui dissipa les restes de fumée, dévoilant le corps d'un homme adulte vêtu d'un costume de soirée sombre.

- Je ne suis pas un Shimon, Ruijin, susurra le plus jeune (du moins en apparence) en toisant son invité surprise. En temps que dieu, tu devrais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dieu japonais du tonnerre détourna ses yeux bleus et passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde qui était un ton plus pâle que celle du démon.

- Comment devrais-je t'appeler dans ce cas ? demanda l'homme en s'asseyant calmement sur le canapé qu'avait occupé peu de temps avant Zhen Huo.

Tsuna grogna à cette pensée et fit signe à la divinité de se décaler d'un siège. Cette dernière soupira, comprenant sans doute ce qu'avait en tête l'adolescent et accepta sans un mot.

- Comme tu le sens, Gamma, répondit finalement le jeune blond en haussant ses épaules. Michel, Giotto, Tsunayoshi, j'ai une multitude de noms et aucun ne me dérange particulièrement... Mais je ne suis pas un Shimon. Je ne le serais jamais, ils me l'ont bien fait comprendre.

Ruijin, aussi nommé Gamma, rit doucement et claqua ses deux doigts, créant une étincelle qui flotta dans l'appartement pour ensuite se poser doucement devant le démon qui s'était assombri suite à sa diatribe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Un présent de la part de Kirin, déclara le dieu en souriant gentiment. Elle ne pouvait se libérer et voulait à tout prix que je te le donne.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être avec elle ? rétorqua avec méfiance Tsuna. N'y a-t-il pas un banquet divin où tu devrais te rendre ?

- Uni s'en occupe, assura Gamma en continuant à sourire. Elle... nous allons faire en sorte de vous donner du temps.

- Pardon ? s'interloqua le démon. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tous les dieux ne sont pas comme Inari, marmonna Ruijin en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils. Nous sommes éternels et nous essayons donc de meubler nos existences du mieux que nous le pouvons. Si certains d'entre nous veulent la réincarnation du jeune Shimon, c'est pour avoir une augmentation de leurs pouvoirs et ainsi provoquer un bouleversement dans nos vies. Mais il y en a d'autres, comme Kirin et moi, qui ne veulent qu'une chose.

- Me voir avec Zhen Huo, réalisa Tsuna avec stupeur.

Il fronça ensuite ses sourcils.

- Une minute, siffla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Nous sommes vos jouets ?

Gamma rit nerveusement et le ciel se couvrit. Le démon observa attentivement la baie vitrée et constata que des nuages avaient commencé à se former autour de la Shimon Tower, le bâtiment qu'il avait fait construire deux années auparavant pour fêter son accession au trône de Satan.

Ah oui, se rappela le jeune démon, si un dieu est gêné, il perd le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Et Ruijin n'était pas un dieu quelconque, après tout, il était toujours vénéré par les humains (principalement des otakus va savoir pourquoi...).

- On peut dire ça comme ça, murmura piteusement Gamma.

Tsuna soupira et se leva lentement. Un éclair fusa dans le loft et fit exploser une lampe à quelques centimètres du jeune homme. Ce dernier se retourna vivement et, pendant que son apparence redevenait celle du Seigneur des Enfers qu'il était, des flammes jaillirent de ses mains et enlacèrent ses bras.

- En temps que Roi, je suis ton égal, avertit Tsuna alors que ses yeux viraient à l'orange.

Le dieu hocha sa tête et les nuages qui couvraient le ciel hongkongais se dissipèrent pendant que Ruijin inspirait largement et fermait ses paupières pour se calmer.

- Je sais, dit ce dernier en ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux, révélant ses orbes bleu ciel. Sans oublier que Kirin se fâcherait si j'osais lever ma main sur toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Uni, Sawada, mais tu as réussi à te faire aimer par une créature pourtant réputée pour être farouche... Moi-même, il m'a fallu des millénaires pour réussir ne serait-ce que lui parler ! J'en suis jaloux.

- Et pour t'assurer que je ne te volerais ta Kirin, ironisa le démon en souriant avec un air rusé, Tu feras tout pour que je retrouve Enma.

- Exactement, approuva le dieu avec sérénité. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu pour te donner ceci.

Il pointa l'étincelle qui s'était éteinte pour révéler une boîte en bois laqué et couverte d'estampes japonaises représentant le dieu du tonnerre. Tsuna arqua un sourcil intrigué et souleva lentement le couvercle pour contempler ce que contenait la boîte. Il arrondit ses lèvres et fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du paquet.

- Une bille ? fit-il avec incrédulité en sortant la petite sphère en jade qui brilla faiblement sous l'éclairage de la lampe restante. Une bille va m'aider à retrouver Enma ?

- Je l'ai obtenue auprès d'une charmante jeune femme grecque, révéla Gamma en souriant mystérieusement. Et crois-moi, c'est ton unique Espoir pour réussir.

Tsuna marmonna un remerciement maladroit et le dieu se contenta de continuer à sourire avant de disparaître dans une nouvelle nuée de fumée. Cependant, Ruijin eut le temps d'ajouter un dernier avertissement avant de partir définitivement.

- Donne la lettre de la Parque à la descendante de Tepes, cela sauvera la vie de ton lié.

Le jeune démon hocha sa tête solennellement, mis la bille en jade dans sa poche et soupira une fois qu'il fut certain d'être réellement seul. Puis, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il rende une petite visite à une certaine vampire excentrique.

Tsuna se rendit dans le couloir de l'Entremonde, jamais il ne remercierait assez le génie qui avait créé ce passage inter-dimensionnel, et arriva devant la porte décorée de boulons et d'engrenages de Shitopi. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres rosées de l'adolescent et il examina son apparence.

Hum, il était cerné, ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée, son costume était froissé, brûlé et il avait l'air d'une personne qui n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. Tsuna grogna, il allait se faire écharper par la vampire si cette dernière le voyait ainsi. L'adolescent leva une main lasse et fit quelques cercles avec son poignet, sentant le brasier habituel de ses pouvoirs se réveiller brièvement. Son costume blanc devint une veste en cuir posée sur un large T-shirt et son pantalon immaculé se fit plus ample et foncé. Ses cheveux poussèrent, ce qui le fit grogner avec agacement, et il les attacha rapidement en catogan pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas si jamais il devait se battre contre Shitopi. On ne savait jamais, suffit qu'elle soit dans sa mauvaise période parce qu'on avait supprimé son animé favori. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du démon lorsque ce dernier se rappela la dernière fois que cela était arrivé.

L'enfer sur terre.

Alors qu'il allait poser ses doigts sur la clenche, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, surprenant de ce fait Tsuna et ce dernier contempla, bouche bée, la jeune femme au crâne rasé exceptée une petite mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui servait de frange vêtue d'une combinaison rose pâle.

- Tsuna-chan ! s'exclama l'apparition en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du jeune pour ensuite frotter sa joue contre celle du garçon. Tu es si MOEEE !

Le démon soupira.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Shitopi-san, fit-il en enlevant de force les bras de la vampire autour de son cou. Comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien, répondit-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs de sa nouvelle maison et s'arrêtèrent dans un salon qui avait un plafond extrêmement haut. La descendante de Vlad Tepes se mit à sautiller avec entrain et s'installa sur un canapé, une clochette à la main.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle avec avidité pendant que la cloche résonnait avec force dans l'ample salon, Comment était-ce ? Vous avez déjà couché ? Il se rappelle de tout ? Plus important, comment était le sexe ? Qui était en-dessous ?

Tsuna grogna, ses joues se tintant légèrement de rouge et il détourna ses yeux pour éviter de croiser ceux de la vampire. Il connaissait Shitopi et savait que cette dernière n'hésiterait pas à lui lire les pensées s'il ne lui répondait pas sur le champ. La porte du salon s'entrouvrit avec un grincement et les orbes ambrés se dirigèrent vers le nouveau venu pendant qu'un sourire soulagé décorait les lèvres du démon blond.

- Irie, s'exclama-t-il en allant saluer le liche qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien, répondit le roux sans oser croiser le regard du Satan actuel. Mon seigneur.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils. Il avait oublié qu'en temps que Seigneur des démons, il était également celui des zombies et autres créatures obscures.

- C'est vrai que depuis ton couronnement, tu ne nous as pas rendu une seule visite, remarqua Shitopi qui s'était nonchalamment étendue sur le canapé pendant ce temps. Pour te faire pardonner, tu devras me dire qui était l'uke !

- À une seule condition, déclara le blond en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Laquelle ? demanda la vampire en baillant avec ennui.

- Explique-moi ce que fait Irie avec un costume de maid ! hurla le jeune Diable en pointant les jambes recouvertes de porte-jarretelles du liche.

- Ah, sourit Shitopi avec un air que Tsuna considéra digne de Satan, ça... Disons que tu es arrivé en pleine partie de cosplay. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Après tout, tu ferais un diable de majordome !

Le jeune se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main et refusa poliment.

- Où est Spanner, soupira-t-il en espérant que la seule personne sensée de la maison soit présente pour l'aider à résonner Shitopi.

- Oh, sembla réaliser cette dernière. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas là... Shou-chan, où est-il parti ?

- Chercher les nekomimis, marmonna Irie en crispant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Ah oui, se rappela la jeune fille en souriant joyeusement.

Tsuna soupira bruyamment. Même pas dix minute en présence de la vampire otaku et il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- Tsu-chan, s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant dans le dos du démon, Mon moe petit Satan ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite !

Le blond sursauta et se tourna vers Shitopi, fronçant ses sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que celle-ci savait déjà la raison de sa venue. Soupirant face au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la prendre de court, Tsuna mit une main dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et en sortit la lettre froissée que lui avait donné Mukuro la veille.

- Pour moi ? s'étonna la vampire.

- Non, nia le démon avec une légère grimace. Pour Enma. Lorsqu'il se rappellera de tout, Mukuro voulait qu'il lise cette lettre aussitôt.

- Je vois, murmura la jeune fille en se frottant pensivement le menton.

Elle redressa sa tête et saisit la lettre pour ensuite la tendre à Irie. Ce dernier contempla le morceau de papier comme si c'était une arme de destruction massive et la toucha avec précaution.

- Range-la en sécurité, déclara Shitopi sans jeter un regard à son serviteur.

Le liche hocha sa tête et sortit du salon aussitôt pour accomplir sa tâche. Une fois certaine qu'elle était seule avec le blond, la jeune fille cessa de faire la délurée et prit une expression mortellement sérieuse.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il ne se rappelle de rien mais a accepté de rester avec moi quelques temps.

- Bien, soupira Shitopi avec soulagement. Peut-être que s'il parle avec Adelheid, ses souvenirs reviendront.

Tsuna acquiesça dubitativement et soupira à son tour tristement.

- Tu te chargeras de la prévenir, murmura-t-il. Après tout, elle refuse toujours de m'adresser la parole...

La vampire fronça ses fins sourcils et leva un doigt vindicatif.

- Adel ne veut te parler tant que tu te morfonds sur la perte de ton lié, serina-t-elle. Maintenant que tu es à nouveau toi-même et pas un être sans émotions sanguinaire, je suis sûre qu'elle te parlera avec plaisir !

- En attendant, sourit avec amusement le blond, Va la prévenir, je me chargerais de Julie.

Shitopi accepta et Tsuna s'empressa de sortir de l'antre de l'otaku avant que celle-ci ne lui propose à nouveau de se cosplayer en majordome. Une fois dans le couloir de l'Entremonde, l'adolescent regarda les différentes portes et soupira en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le lié d'Adelheid. Puis, la réalisation le frappa.

Où irait un tengu coureur de jupons lors de son temps libre ?

La partie de son esprit qui était composée des restes du comportement de Giotto répondit aussitôt à la question : Au bordel !

Ignorant le fait qu'il avait désormais son apparence de démon et qu'il ressemblait donc en tout point à un adolescent, Tsuna ouvrit une porte menant au bordel le plus réputé parmi les créatures fantastiques et ne sourcilla pas lorsqu'il atterrit dans ce qui semblait être l'Océan Atlantique. Néanmoins, au lieu d'être submergé et mourir noyé, le jeune démon toucha une surface solide et contempla le chemin fait d'une eau solidifiée et éclairé par des méduses fluorescentes. Époussetant sa veste en cuir, Tsuna la transforma en chemise blanche et vérifia son apparence. Oui, il avait l'air d'un homme d'affaire, vachement jeune tout de même, qui venait de prendre sa pause. Ah, et il avait deux petites cornes de bouc qui pointaient timidement dans sa chevelure dorée. Heureusement pour lui, le tatouage runique qui le dénommait comme Seigneur des Enfers ne se dévoilait que lorsqu'il utilisait toute sa puissance, donc il n'avait pour l'instant que l'air d'un Démon Supérieur de pouvoir moyen. Parfait pour s'introduire dans le bordel le plus célèbre parmi les créatures ténébreuses.

«_ Sawada_. » Le murmure sembla flotter dans l'immensité aquatique et le démon secoua sa tête. Il commençait déjà à avoir des hallucinations concernant Zhen Huo, mieux valait qu'il se dépêche de parler avec Julie et retourne auprès du jeune roux.

Tsuna avança sur le chemin subaquatique et aperçut distraitement un dragon des mers nager à ses côtés. Le reptile bougea une moustache pour le saluer avec respect avant de partir vers d'autres mers.

- Un présage, murmura le démon en haussant ses épaules.

Il arriva bien vite au bout du chemin et contempla la porte constituée de coquillages et de pierres de corail étincelantes qui se trouvait devant lui. Le jeune blond leva tranquillement sa main et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement sans plus attendre. Un sombre sourire satisfait fleurit brièvement sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et ce dernier entra dans le local. Il fut aussitôt accueilli par un homme dont les cheveux sombres hérissés en pointes cachaient les deux oreilles de chat et Tsuna réprima un rire en songeant à Shitopi et ses nekomimi. Entre un véritable yôkai qui avait des oreilles de chat et les cosplays qu'appréciait tant la vampire, il y avait un monde de différence.

- Bienvenue au Ryugu-jo, déclara doucement l'homme en s'inclinant poliment. Veuillez, je vous en prie, donner votre nom ainsi que le motif de votre visite.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, répondit courtoisement le petit blond en hésitant quelques millisecondes pour choisir quel nom prendre, Je cherche un certain Julie Katou.

Les yeux sombres du yôkai s'écarquillèrent brièvement et il se redressa aussitôt.

- Êtes-vous le véritable Sawada Tsunayoshi ? demanda-t-il en le regardant avec un air douteux.

- En chair et en os, assura le plus jeune en souriant doucement. Maintenant, Nekomata, laisse-moi passer, j'ai des affaires à régler avec Julie.

Le yôkai se figea avant de se remettre en mouvement. Il s'inclina respectueusement et fit signe au blond de le suivre. Tsuna sourit doucement et se surprit à apprécier le fait d'avoir battu Dino. Être le Seigneur des démons avait quand même ses avantages.

Le sourire du Démon Supérieur disparut. Les avantages ne valaient pas la peine si on était tout le temps en danger de mort suite aux mutineries répétées de ses sujets...

- Nous y sommes, annonça le nekomata en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Tsuna le remercia à mi-voix et rétrécit ses yeux lorsqu'il remarqua la chevelure de Julie, ce dernier étant occupé à discuter gaiement avec une personne que l'adolescent blond abhorrait plus que tout.

- Julie, salua-t-il en s'asseyant à la table des deux autres garçons.

- Tsuna, répondit le tengu en lui souriant aimablement.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, fit gaiement un adolescent aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets.

- Inari, grogna le blond en le fusillant de ses orbes ambrés.

- Ara, s'étonna l'interpellé, Pourquoi autant de haine, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Le démon renifla avec mépris et tourna ses prunelles enflammées vers le tengu. Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment et posa son verre sur la table ronde qui les séparait.

- Cette horreur te l'a sûrement déjà dit, grogna le blond en ignorant l'air indigné de Byakuran pour avoir été insulté. Pour Enma...

- Nous parlions justement du petit Zhen Huo, caqueta la divinité japonaise en s'appuyant sur ses coude sur la table. Je l'ai croisé l'autre soir, n'était-il pas à croquer avec ce charmant costume asiatique ?

- Tu étais présent à la réception, murmura lentement Tsuna.

Les yeux améthyste brillèrent avec amusement et le Démon Supérieur retint un grondement d'avertissement envers le jeune aux cheveux blancs.

- Oh, fit ce dernier en agrandissant son sourire malicieux, Je n'étais pas le seul~ D'ailleurs, Tsunayoshi-kun, j'étais justement en train de dire à ce charmant tengu quelque chose qui ne manquera pas de t'intéresser !

- M'intéresser, répéta avec incrédulité le plus jeune des attablés.

Julie acquiesça lentement et Tsuna ouvrit sa bouche pour reprendre la parole lorsqu'il sentit une pique transpercer son cœur. Ses yeux virèrent à l'orange pendant que ses prunelles devenaient rouges. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement et il haleta brièvement en entendant la voix paniquée de Zhen Huo résonner dans sa tête.

«_ Tsuna _! »

Le démon se redressa vivement, provoquant un raclement qui fit grimacer toutes les personnes présentes dans le bordel. Il se précipita vers la sortie, ignorant le nekomata sur ses talons qui essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer et s'arrêta devant la porte en coquillages. Cependant, une main ferme le saisit par le poignet lorsqu'il voulut faire voler en éclats la surface recouverte de décorations clinquantes.

- Julie, feula Tsuna pendant que ses pupilles se fendaient comme l'auraient faites celles d'un chat. Lâche-moi. Zhen Huo est en danger.

Le tengu soupira et porta sa main libre à sa tête, son habituel chapeau en feutre blanc pendant entre ses doigts alors qu'il le déposait sur ses cheveux bouclés. Il baissa ensuite ses yeux rouges vers le démon blond et souffla à nouveau.

- Laisse-moi m'en charger, murmura-t-il en relâchant le poignet du jeune. J'en profiterais pour dire bonjour à Enma.

- Zhen Huo, corrigea Tsuna en frottant son poignet tuméfié par la poigne de fer de la créature ailée. Il s'appelle Zhen Huo.

- Je vois, sourit Julie en reculant de quelques pas. Tu es déjà amoureux de sa réincarnation ?

Le démon rougit et dévia ses yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard narquois du tengu.

- Bon, soupira à nouveau Julie en secouant doucement sa main pour faire signe à Tsuna de rentrer à nouveau dans le Ryugu-jo, Si je me charge de ce boulot, c'est pour que tu discutes avec Face de Renard. Il a quelque chose de vital à te dire.

L'adolescent aux cheveux doré acquiesça face à la demande de l'adulte et se tourna vers le nekomata qui se trouvait à ses côtés pendant que Julie disparaissait dans une nuée de feuilles mortes.

- Pourriez-vous me conduire jusqu'à Inari, monsieur...

- Lanxia, répondit le yôkaï tout en s'inclinant avec respect. C'est un plaisir d'avoir accueilli l'Archange des Enfers, si je peux me permettre de le dire.

Tsuna balbutia qu'il n'avait pas à faire autant de révérences et se rendit, heureusement guidé par Lanxia, chez Byakuran qui était toujours attablé, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, grogna le Démon Supérieur en s'asseyant à nouveau et en croisant ses bras ostensiblement sur son torse. Qu'avais-tu à me dire ?

La divinité fit une moue attristée.

- Après toutes ces aventures qui nous ont unis, marmonna-t-il en jouant avec un cure-dent alors qu'une aura dépressive l'entourait, Pourquoi est-ce que Tsunayoshi-kun est aussi froid avec moi ?

- Tu as délibérément refusé de nous délier lorsqu'il te l'a demandé parce que tu savais qu'il allait mourir quelques heures après ça si tu le faisais, siffla Tsuna en fronçant ses sourcils. Pourquoi ne t'en voudrais-je pas pour cela ?

- Hum, chantonna Byakuran en haussant ses épaules, Tout le monde est rancunier. Mais, pour m'excuser pour t'avoir blessé dans ma vengeance, je vais te dire une chose cruciale que tout le monde, mis à part le tengu, ignore.

- Quoi donc ?

- Si on laisse Michel et Samaël s'unir à nouveau, le monde tel que nous le connaissons n'existera plus, répondit Inari en prenant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient un air extrêmement sérieux.

- Quoi ? s'horrifia Tsuna.

- Par contre, continua le dieu du riz en ignorant l'intervention de l'adolescent, Si nous laissons ces démons de l'ombre achever leurs plans en s'emparant du Shimon, l'Apocalypse aura lieu et rien ni personne ne pourra nous sauver.

Le démon fronça ses sourcils et se leva pour prendre Byakuran par le col de son kimono blanc.

- Tu veux dire, susurra le blond en approchant son nez de celui de la divinité japonaise, que quoique je fasse, je ne pourrais jamais être avec Enma ?

Inari acquiesça, un large sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu es à nouveau sur le marché des célibataires, s'exclama ce dernier en claquant ses mains avec joie. Que dirais-tu qu'on se voie un de ces...

- Suffit.

La voix du Seigneur des Enfers claqua sèchement dans l'antre et tous les bruits qui s'y trouvaient cessèrent pendant que les créatures présentes se figeaient et se tournèrent vers l'adolescent blond.

- J'en ai assez de ces dieux qui essaient de jouer avec mon destin, murmura sombrement celui-ci pendant qu'une aura orangée l'entourait et que ses cheveux commençaient à flotter. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Si c'est ainsi, je tuerais ces démons qui osent viser Zhen Huo. Et je m'attaquerais à toute créature, qu'elle soit un dieu ou pas, qui osera essayer de s'interposer entre lui et moi.

Le sourire de Byakuran vacilla avant de revenir encore plus étincelant.

- Ça me plaît, fit-il en sautant dans les bras du blond. Ce jeu a l'air plus qu'amusant ! Quel est le plan ?

- Se renseigner, susurra Tsuna alors que ses prunelles se fendaient à nouveau. Pour ensuite les écraser.

Byakuran applaudit gaiement.

* * *

><p><strong>RaR:<br>**

**Mlle A :** Lointaine parenté avec Giotto ? XD Sinon, l'image que tu as proposée a été mise pour Nuit d'Enfer ;) Quoi d'autre~ Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments (ils m'ont encouragée pour la suite ^^)**  
><strong>

**Donc, maintenant que nous sommes repartis pour un tour, je tiens à encourager les lectrices qui doivent passer leurs examens et j'oserais même demander une petite compensation pour ce chapitre...**

**Vous voyez le bouton bleu ? (En gros, Reviews ?)**


	5. Un Mariage Heureux peut supporter

**Eh oui, qui dit rentrée, dit de nouveaux chapitres pour vous encourager !  
>Sinon, j'ai pu remarquer une légère (barrez ça. Énorme) baisse d'enthousiasme pour cette fic... Mais, pas d'inquiétude, je compte la finir ! Et la rendre tellement épique que vous en resterez bouche bée ! ;)<br>**

**Disclaimer : Rien, je dis bien rien, ne m'appartient. Juste l'idée de mettre les noms des anges sur les bishos de Reborn! ... Pas vraiment de quoi être fière...  
><strong>

**Pairings : **0027 ! ** 8059, 1869 (******_je vous promet qu'il y en aura !_******), 10027, D27, ****XS, RL, Colo/Lal, Julie/Adel, 4851, B26, X27, R27, F27, CG et... Yao-Zhen Huo !****  
><strong>

******Sur ce, bonne lecture ~******

* * *

><p><em>Un Mariage Heureux peut supporter n'importe quelle pression extérieure, un Mariage Malheureux se brise.<em> (Paul Auster)  
><em>Cependant, je me demande honnêtement si le nôtre supportera Ça...<em> (Kozato Enma)

Enma n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se serait réincarné après avoir sacrifié tous ses pouvoirs pour sauver Tsuna. Tout comme il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa réincarnation aurait les cheveux roux.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi devait-il avoir les cheveux rouges à chaque existence ? Sans oublier qu'il se rappelait désormais de sa vie lorsqu'il était Cozart/Satan/Samaël. Ouais, il avait vraiment trop de noms.

Le jeune homme soupira et contempla la tasse de thé fumante qui était posée devant lui. Il leva ensuite ses yeux vers la vampire qui sirotait son verre de sang tiède et soupira à nouveau, cette fois plus fort pour attirer l'attention de son amie.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda cette dernier sans lever ses yeux du magazine de Boy's Love qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Pourquoi la porte qu'avait utilisée Adelheid menait directement à ta maison ? demanda l'ancien Démon Supérieur.

Voilà une autre chose qu'il détestait dans le fait de s'être réincarné, outre le fait qu'il était roux. Il était un fichu humain même pas capable de faire des trucs hyper cool comme le faisait Tsuna lorsque ce dernier était encore humain. La vie, ou du moins le cycle des incarnations, était injuste.

- Parce que je parlais avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte en fanfare retrouver Julie. Je suppose qu'ils sont morts, murmura Shitopi en tournant doucement une page de son manga.

Enma acquiesça lentement, sa gorge trop serrée que pour pouvoir parler. Un autre point négatif de sa réincarnation, il était le responsable de la mort de sa sœur et du lié de cette dernière. Il les avait appréciés réellement et cette perte faisait mal. Presque aussi mal que le fait d'avoir la faux d'une Principauté dans le ventre. Eurk, mauvais souvenir. Penser à Tsuna, penser à son lié dans un lit, gémissant sous ses attouchements...

Le jeune humain rougit faiblement et essaya de penser à autre chose pour ne pas être inutilement excité alors qu'il était dans une situation plus que gênante.

- Sais-tu pourquoi Lachésis est morte dans mes bras ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Je ne savais pas qu'il m'appréciait autant que pour crever devant moi...

- Hum, grogna distraitement la vampire en tournant une nouvelle page. Sans doute parce qu'il voulait te donner une lettre venant du futur... Oooh~ un lemon !

Enma arqua un sourcil surpris et attendit que son amie cesse de baver devant la scène de sexe dessinée pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait suggéré.

- Tsu-chan est passé ce matin pour me dire de garder la lettre et de te la donner une fois que tu aurais tes souvenirs, déclara Shitopi en posant avec regrets son magazine sur la table basse encombrées de mangas divers.

Le roux se pencha et saisit un petit livre et contempla la couverture qui représentait un blond embrassant la nuque d'un démon aux cheveux rouges qui lui ressemblait un peu trop. Il ouvrit le manga et feuilleta ce dernier avant de se figer devant une scène de sexe particulièrement détaillée.

- Giotto et Cozart ? s'étrangla-t-il en lisant les noms dans les bulles des personnages. Il y a un foutu manga sur nos anciennes vies ?

- Médusa adore votre histoire et a commencé un manga sur vos vies, commenta distraitement Shitopi en se resservant un verre de sang, Elle en est au tome cinq et je dois admettre que la série est très bonne.

Enma passa lentement sa main sur son visage et souffla doucement pour se calmer.

- Une fois que j'aurais récupéré mes pouvoirs, susurra-t-il en fusillant du regard le manga qui était toujours ouvert sur la scène de sexe, J'irais dire quelques mots à Bianchi... Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait le soumis ?

- Parce que Tsu-chan, malgré le fait qu'il soit aussi moe et ressemble autant à un uke parfait, expliqua avec passion la vampire en souriant largement et effrayant de ce fait Irie qui se trouvait à ses côtés, était un parfait seme lorsqu'il était Giotto ! Sans oublier que maintenant qu'il est Satan, il fait un seme du tonnerre !

- Ouais, déglutit Enma, j'avais oublié la partie 'Seigneur des Enfers'... Il est vraiment devenu le Diable ?

Shitopi acquiesça, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, et avala cul sec son verre.

- Je préfère que ce soit Tsu-chan qui t'explique tout, raconta-t-elle en enlaçant amicalement le cou de son serviteur qui blêmit face à la proximité de la vampire. Après tout, vous avez vingt ans à rattraper... N'oublie pas de me dire qui était au-dessus.

Le rouquin sourit sarcastiquement et déposa sa tasse de thé sur la coupelle en porcelaine sur la table basse. Il mit ensuite ses pieds sur cette dernière et contempla avec un air hautain son amie. Celle-ci sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire alors qu'elle se rendait compte que son ami d'enfance était réellement devant elle, avec son habituelle attitude hautaine et la petite étincelle malicieuse dans ses iris carmins qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Enma avait un plan en tête et quelqu'un allait souffrir.

- Je rattraperais ce temps perdu après, susurra-t-il en fermant paresseusement ses yeux. Je me ferais un plaisir de le faire, crois-moi. Mais avant, j'ai un démon à corriger. Fais des recherches sur Yao et donne-moi la lettre de Mukuro. Il est temps que je montre au monde que je suis de retour.

La vampire hocha sa tête, son sourire devenant plus machiavélique, et elle fit signe à Irie d'aller chercher la lettre pendant que Shitopi se rendait à sa salle favorite, celle où se trouvait son ordinateur. Enma resta dans le salon et se mit à lire le manga de Médusa, ses sourcils se haussant à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur une scène plutôt citronnée. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Vraiment nombreuses.

- On ne l'a jamais fait avec le Kraken, marmonna la réincarnation en fronçant ses sourcils. Et je ne gémis pas comme ça.

- Enma-san ?

La voix hésitante du liche qu'il avait volé à une certaine divinité franchement agaçante sortit l'humain de sa lecture et il leva ses yeux carmins vers les orbes verts du zombie. Ce dernier gigota nerveusement sous le regard sans âge de la réincarnation de l'être qui l'avait kidnappé des siècles auparavant et tendit sans un mot une lettre chiffonnée. Il fit signe à l'adolescent de disparaître et celui-ci obéit silencieusement pour rejoindre avec soulagement son compagnon blond.

Une fois certain d'être seul, Enma ouvrit la lettre et contempla avec un air agacé la feuille vierge en vélin.

- Fichue Moire qui se croit drôle, marmonna-t-il en jetant la feuille dans le feu qui brûlait doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Comme il s'y était attendu, une fumée indigo sortit du feu et prit la forme d'un certain adolescent que l'ancien démon ne supportait pas.

- Kufufu, rit l'apparition en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui apparut sitôt qu'il commença à fléchir ses genoux. Bonjour à toi aussi, jeune Shimon.

Enma grogna et regarda avec suspicion l'adolescent avant de soupirer en constatant que l'autre n'était pas réel.

- Comment trouves-tu cet hologramme ? demanda la Parque en souriant largement. Tsunayoshi-kun m'a enseigné plusieurs trucs, kufufu~

«_ C'est une Moire et elle est déjà morte_ » s'enjoignit le roux. _« Tu ne peux pas le tuer vu qu'il est déjà mort alors calme-toi. _»

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, susurra Mukuro en continuant à sourire. Le petit Tsunayoshi-kun t'es resté fidèle malgré les nombreuses avances qu'il a reçues au court des années.

Enma grogna à nouveau et croisa ses bras sur son torse pour ne pas succomber à la tentation d'envoyer un manga de Boy's Love dans le joli visage de la créature décédée.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, déclara subitement cette dernière pendant que ses iris dépareillés se rétrécissaient en deux fentes. Ce message t'a été envoyé pour une seule raison. Ta mort a causé le décès de mon frère, le Passé, ce qui a entraîné une défaillance dans le court du temps. Vu que je suis également mort, oui je sais que j'allais mourir ce soir-là soit dit en passant, cela ne veut dire qu'une chose.

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent alors que la Moire chuchotait son message.

- Nous ne pouvons plus le retenir, fit Mukuro en fronçant ses sourcils légèrement. Il a déjà modifié certains éléments dans le passé pour réaliser ses plans et je crains qu'il n'y arrive. Pour faire court, jeune Shimon, si tu n'empêches pas ce monstre, l'apocalypse débutera.

- Ah, répondit simplement l'ancien Démon Supérieur, Apocalypse comme dans Fin du monde ? Comme dans Game Over ? Comme dans Tu Ne Pourras Jamais Dominer Ton Lié ?

La Parque hocha la tête lentement, son sourire moqueur toujours aux lèvres et Enma serra ses dents.

- Même pas en rêve, siffla-t-il, Je vais défoncer cet imbécile qui ose aller à l'encontre de Satan et j'irais ensuite rattraper mon temps perdu avec Tsuna, compris ?

- Je suppose que tu es tout feu tout flamme en ce moment, déclara alors la Moire en acquiesçant lentement. Dans ce cas, laisse-moi ajouter une dernière chose. Tout, depuis le début de tes déboires, a été planifié par une seule personne. Celle-ci dispose d'alliés puissants et est omnisciente. Si tu veux vaincre le monstre, retrouve Tsunayoshi-kun et alliez-vous. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que vous aurez le pouvoir suffisant que pour terrasser le dragon.

Autre point négatif dans le fait de s'être réincarner, il devait se lier avec Tsuna pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. Une seconde, ça, c'était plutôt un point positif.

Un sourire satisfait orna les lèvres du rouquin et il ignora l'hologramme de Mukuro disparaître pendant qu'il se tournait vers la porte menant à la salle informatique de Shitopi.

- Que sais-tu ? demanda-t-il avec une voix impérieuse. Dis-moi tout, j'ai du dragon à pourfendre.

- C'était pas le job de Michel, ça ? rétorqua la vampire avec incrédulité.

- Peu importe, répondit Enma en haussant ses épaules, En tant que liés, nous sommes capables de faire les mêmes choses.

Shitopi le regarda avec un air perplexe avant de secouer sa tête et de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante que cela ne la concernait pas.

- Yao n'existe pas, finit-elle par dire. Je sais juste qu'avant qu'il n'apparaisse pour la première fois à Hong Kong, un compte a été créé à son nom et le contenu d'une famille entière a été versé dedans.

- Nom de la famille.

-Longchamps. Une fois que le contenu a été versé, ils ont tous disparus.

- Je vois, murmura le roux en se frottant pensivement le menton. Que sais-tu sur eux ?

- Leur héritier, un certain Naito, allait à Namimori, dans la même classe que Tsu-chan. Mais il a cessé d'aller en cours une fois que Tsu-chan est devenu un Démon Supérieur.

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit avec une voix blanche Enma en fermant ses yeux et en souhaitant qu'il avait tort. Il était son meilleur ami et il n'y a aucune preuve de son existence avant qu'il n'apparaisse à Namimori.

Shitopi hocha lentement sa tête en silence et la réincarnation grogna en se massant les tempes.

- Nous avons donc un adolescent métamorphe qui change d'identité pour s'approcher de nous, marmonna l'ancien démon en ouvrant ses yeux. Et qui a toujours été à nos côtés.

Un frisson parcourut son échine et le jeune homme regretta que ses pouvoirs ne soient plus avec lui, il ne s'était jamais autant senti impuissant.

- Shitopi, déclara-t-il avec une voix extrêmement basse. Amène-moi chez Tsuna.

La vampire écarquilla ses yeux derrière ses lunettes colorées et croisa ensuite le regard mortellement décidé de son ami d'enfance.

- En ce moment, dit ce dernier sans détourner ses orbes grenats, Je suis son point faible. Il faut que je sois à ses côtés pour récupérer mes pouvoirs ou ils passeront à l'action et nous ne pourrons rien faire.

- Je vois, susurra son amie en éteignant son ordinateur. Si c'est la seule solution qui reste pour éviter la débâcle...

Elle se détourna de l'appareil et se dirigea vers le couloir de l'Entremonde. Comme Enma était toujours un humain, il ne pouvait ouvrir une porte qui ne l'était déjà et il fut donc obligé de suivre de près la vampire dans le couloir, ses yeux passant en revue les nouvelles portes ainsi que les rares êtres qui se trouvaient dans le passage. Shitopi salua certains d'entre eux et le jeune humain fit profil bas. On ne sait jamais que les créatures soient à la solde de Yao-Naito-qui qu'il puisse être. En parlant de cet emmerdeur, mais qui était-il à la fin !

Enma grogna presque animalement et fronça ses sourcils en remarquant que Shitopi s'était arrêtée devant une porte qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

- Chez lui ? Mais pourquoi chez lui de toutes les créatures qui existent sur Terre ? s'indigna le jeune homme en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu as besoin de pouvoirs, constata calmement Shitopi en ignorant la moue gamine de son ami, Et c'est la seule personne qui puisse t'en donner sans que cela ne te coûte une chose précieuse. Comme ton âme, ta vie ou alors le fait d'être capable d'avoir plusieurs coïts suivis...

Enma grimaça et détourna ses yeux tout en rougissant discrètement.

- Tu aurais pu éviter la dernière partie, marmonna-t-il en se grattant avec gêne la joue.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la vampire, C'est la seule qui t'intéresse réellement.

Pas faux, accorda mentalement le rouquin tout en évitant délibérément de croiser le regard cramoisi amusé de son amie un peu trop concernée par sa vie sexuelle.

- De plus, continua Shitopi en ignorant l'air gêné de l'humain, Tu m'en voudras éternellement si je te laissais revoir Tsu-chan sans tes pouvoirs. Je te connais.

Enma haussa ses épaules et contempla la porte faite de brins d'osier tressés ensembles. La réincarnation du Démon Supérieur se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de son amie et fixa la parois avec surprise.

- Chez lui ? fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Sérieusement ?

- Ce sont les seules créatures qui sont plus puissantes que les dieux mineurs et qui accéderont à ma demande.

Enma soupira et ferma ses yeux.

- Fais en sorte que ce soit court, marmonna-t-il faiblement. Tu sais très bien que je ne le supporte pas.

Shitopi sourit victorieusement et ouvrit violemment la porte sans s'annoncer. Un glapissement retentit dans la pièce qui venait de se révéler à leurs yeux et le jeune roux ouvrit ses orbes grenats pour contempler la salle aux murs en pierre brune et dont l'air était enfumé par les nombreux bâtons d'encens.

- Erk, se plaignit l'humain en se pinçant le nez. Je déteste l'encens.

Et il détestait encore plus les individus qui vivaient dans leur gloire passée. Enma soupira bruyamment et pria pour que tout se fasse rapidement. Pas envie d'attraper la stupidité de l'autre. Après tout, il devait encore séduire Tsuna et lui montrer qui était le dominant et pour cela il nécessiterait toute son incroyable intelligence.

- Qui est l'inconscient qui ose pénétrer dans le domaine du puissant Bès ! couina une petite voix tremblante.

La réincarnation de Lucifer s'avança dans la pièce, ignorant le fait que le sol était fait de sable et que les particules entraient dans ses chaussures, ce qui serait franchement agaçant à retirer après, et s'accroupit près de l'autel qui était au fond de la salle plongée dans une pénombre étouffante. Enma aspira avec bonheur l'air brûlant et sourit doucement. Il avait toujours aimé les températures élevées et regrettait un peu son ancienne vie où il pouvait se promener dans un volcan sans souffrir. Encore un point négatif à la réincarnation.

- Inconscient ? fit-il une fois qu'il eut cessé de se lamenter sur le fait de s'être réincarné en faible humain, Je ne nous qualifierais pas d'inconscient. Et toi, Shitopi ?

La vampire sourit largement, révélant ses crocs acérés et siffla doucement une petite mélodie qui provoqua une petite tempête de sable, emmêlant au passage les cheveux de l'humain qui grogna en remarquant cela.

- Révèle-toi, Bès, ordonna la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur la chaise en sable durci qui s'était formée suite à la tempête magique. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps et je voudrais que tu réalises mon souhait.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? demanda la voix hésitante alors qu'une forme minuscule émergeait de l'autel et se mettait à grandir lentement.

Enma se recula pour ne pas être touché par la nouvelle créature et s'assit confortablement sur le sol meuble, observant avec ennui le dénommé Bès prendre une forme humanoïde. La Principauté ressemblait à un homme courtaud avec des oreilles de lion vêtu d'une peau de panthère.

- Eurk, se plaignit le rouquin en se cachant les yeux avec une main. Ton apparence est horrible, prends-en une autre, Tête de Piaf.

- Hey ! se plaignit Bès, Ne m'insulte pas ! Je sais qui tu es et je sais que tu n'as aucun pouvoir en ce moment ! Je pourrais très bien te réduire en cendres en une milliseconde !

- J'en doute, bailla Enma en ignorant le fait que le gnome essayait de le menacer. D'après ce que j'ai compris, une Principauté m'a injustement tué, vous empêchant ainsi de retourner aux côtés du Vieux Barbu. Donc, pour espérer retourner à Ses côtés, vous devez expier vos péchés. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de m'aider à retrouver mon âme sœur ?

Bès se mit à luire et les deux jeunes durent fermer les yeux pendant que la Principauté changeait à nouveau d'apparence. Une fois que la lumière eut diminué, Enma ouvrit ses yeux et contempla l'adulte aux cheveux violets vêtu d'un sari traditionnel.

- Je croyais que Saranyu était une femme, remarqua le rouquin.

- Excuse-moi si à l'époque j'étais efféminé, protesta vivement la divinité hindoue.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, les coupa Shitopi en soupirant bruyamment. Bès, Saranyu, Quel que soit le nom que tu portes en ce moment, Octroie-moi mon souhait.

- Hum, renifla l'homme en levant son nez rempli de piercings dans les airs avec prétention. Je m'appelle Skull-sama, Vampire. Retiens ce nom.

Enma s'étira à ce moment-là et sourit sous cape en remarquant que la Principauté répondant au doux nom de Skull avait frémi lorsqu'il avait bougé.

Bien, il effrayait toujours les êtres qui lui étaient inférieurs malgré le fait qu'il était sans pouvoir.

L'homme aux cheveux violets aperçut le sourire de l'humain et rougit violemment. Ensuite, il passa une main gantée dans sa chevelure hérissée par le gel et toussota pour reprendre sa contenance.

- Donc, fit-il en déviant ses yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard goguenard du rouquin, Je suis Skull, Principauté existant depuis que le monde est monde, j'ai foulé cette terre en même temps que les plus grands dieux qui aient existé et si ces derniers ne sont plus en ce moment, je suis toujours parmi vous.

- Permet-moi de te contredire sur un certain point, marmonna Enma en se levant. Tu n'as pas existé depuis que le monde est monde. Tu es né dans les premiers siècles où l'humanité s'est développée. JE suis là depuis que le monde est monde, en compagnie de mon lié. Les Principautés se sont développées après et sont rapidement devenues les favorites du Vieux Barbu.

-Pardon ? hoqueta l'ange en regardant de travers l'être humain qui osait le reprendre.

-Tu as parfaitement entendu, répliqua le roux en croisant ses bras sur son torse avec un air sûr de lui. Les Archanges étaient présents depuis le début. Du moins, Michel et Samaël l'étaient. Mais, lorsque j'ai eu le malheur de me rebeller, nous avons perdu notre statut de privilégiés et ce sont les Principautés qui ont été mises en avant.

- Une seconde, l'interrompit Skull en bougeant vivement ses bras pour attirer l'attention des deux jeunes sur lui. Tu es Samaël ? Je veux dire, tu es la réincarnation du Diable, pas juste du lié de Sawada ?

Enma acquiesça lentement, ne comprenant pas comment son interlocuteur avait pris autant de temps pour réaliser une chose si simple. Allez quoi, il était roux, avec des yeux rouges, humain et accompagné d'une vampire qui ne frayait pas avec les humains ! Ça ne vous faisait pas tilter ? Semblerait que pour la Principauté, non.

- Si tu es vraiment Enma, continua en bougonnant l'Ange, Où est Lal ?

- Lal ? s'étonna le jeune homme en écarquillant légèrement ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, j'en suis mort.

- Mais, s'étrangla Skull en prenant l'humain par les épaules pour le secouer avec hystérie. Lal a délibérément choisi d'être humaine pour veiller sur toi ! Où est-elle !

Enma se figea alors, ses yeux élargis comme des soucoupes pendant que ses pupilles se rétrécissaient drastiquement.

Une humaine.

Lal Mirch, la Principauté la plus agressive, qui était également la coupable de sa mort injuste, avait choisi de devenir une faible humaine pour veiller sur lui, enfin sur Ranshao Zhen Huo, pour s'assurer qu'il reste en vie.

Une seule personne correspondait à cette description.

- Lìu ! hurla-t-il avec stupeur. Elle était Lìu ?

- Comment ça, était ? rétorqua agressivement Skull.

Il couina en remarquant le regard meurtrier du jeune homme. Bien que ce dernier soit un être humain, il était toujours la réincarnation de la créature la plus maléfique qui ait existé et était l'âme sœur de l'Archange Michel.

- Elle est morte, expliqua Enma en fermant douloureusement ses yeux.

Il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. Bien qu'il avait récupéré ses souvenirs, une part de son esprit était toujours Zhen Huo, le jeune hongkongais un peu gamin qui était tombé follement amoureux d'un bel étranger en une soirée. D'ailleurs, Enma devait échanger quelques mots avec Tsuna concernant sa méthode de drague qui était bien plus à point que la sienne. Où avait appris le blond, d'ailleurs depuis quand était-il blond ? Il le préférait brun !, à draguer ainsi ? Lui avait-il été infidèle ?

Enma secoua vivement sa tête. Comment était-il passé d'une pensée triste concernant la mort de sa mère adoptive, qui était en réalité l'ange qui l'avait achevé froidement, à une pensée quelque peu grivoise concernant son adorable lié qui virait un peu trop au seme à son avis ?

- Morte ? s'exclama Skull en se tirant les cheveux de désespoir, Quand Vishnou va l'apprendre, il va me tuer ! Puis te tuer ! Puis tuer Sawada ! Et enfin se suicider !

- Vishnou ? demanda Shitopi en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la crise d'hystérie de l'individu violet.

- Colonello, expliqua brièvement son ami réincarné. Les Principautés, avant d'être ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui, étaient des dieux dans diverses religions. Comme on était en manque de personnel, on ne regardait pas trop leur CV et on a engagé tous les dieux désœuvrés qu'il y avait sur Terre.

- Attends une petite seconde, piailla la vampire en sautillant sur son siège en sable durci qui se dissolut dans la seconde qui suivit. Tu veux dire qu'ils sont réellement les dieux des religions égyptienne, hindoue et grecque ?

- Ben oui, fit Enma en cillant. Tu ne le savais pas ? Tous les dieux présents dans toutes les religions existantes au monde existent. Mais ce sont généralement les mêmes personnes qui prennent plusieurs noms pour s'amuser...

- Tu lui expliqueras après, l'interrompit fort grossièrement l'ange en générant une petite tempête de sable qui fit disparaître les murs du temple où ils se trouvaient. Nous devons te donner tes pouvoirs au plus vite !

Ah, c'était maintenant qu'il acceptait leur requête. En même temps, Skull n'avait pas trop le choix vu que s'il osait ne serait-ce que refuser, il devrait faire face à la colère du Seigneur des Enfers.

Autre point positif à sa réincarnation, Tsuna était le fichu Roi Démon. Rien que ça valait la peine d'avoir perdu vingt ans à ses côtés. Quoique, après mûre réflexion, il préférait les vingt années de sexe débridé au fait de savoir son lié aussi haut placé et craint.

Les doigts recouvert de cuir violet caressèrent ses joues et Enma sortit de ses pensées perverses pour réaliser que la Principauté avait approché son visage fardé et rempli de piercings du sien, ses grands yeux violets fixant ses orbes grenats sans aucune émotion.

Puis, Skull le relâcha et l'humain en profita pour se reculer, avalant de grandes goulées d'air en passant. Plus jamais. Il ne partagerait son espace vital qu'avec Tsuna !

- Ça ne marchera pas, grommela l'ange en ignorant le jeune roux qui semblait vouloir rendre son petit déjeuner (qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé ! Il avait faim, par les sept Enfers !), C'est un humain pur et dur.

- Hein ? fit fort intelligemment Enma en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté pendant que Shitopi l'imitait à la perfection derrière lui.

- Pour te donner des pouvoirs, il faudrait que tu aies ne serait-ce qu'une once de pouvoir en toi, expliqua Skull en fourrageant dans ses cheveux avec agacement. Mais la seule chose que tu as est une force démesurée prêtée par un Ange Supérieur. Je suppose que c'est Lal qui te l'a donnée.

- Non, rétorqua calmement le roux en frottant ses tempes doucement. J'ai toujours eu cette... force. Lì... Lal est apparue après.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sentir tes pouvoirs ? se plaignit Skull avec une intonation enfantine. C'est pas du jeu si on me complique la tâche ! Tu sais à quel point c'est dur de donner des pouvoirs à un humain ? Sans oublier que je vais me faire remonter les bretelles par Reborn lorsqu'il apprendra que je l'ai fait sans suivre la procédure habituelle !

- Il passera l'éponge, fit Enma en haussant ses épaules. Après tout, si tu foires ton coup, l'Apocalypse se déclenchera.

- Merci, rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux violets, Tu ne me mets absolument pas la pression. Absolument pas.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire.

Skull soupira bruyamment et tira sur un de ses piercings. L'objet se détacha et brilla avec un éclat aveuglant, forçant les deux jeunes à clore leurs yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, Enma et Shitopi purent contempler avec surprise le bâton de chaman qu'avait l'ange dans ses mains.

- Bon, murmura ce dernier en faisant tinter les minuscules pierres précieuses qui pendaient au bout de son bâton-piercing. Ne bouge surtout pas ou tu pourrais en mourir.

Le roux se figea et déglutit doucement. Pourquoi, de tous les moments dans sa courte vie, avait-il envie de se gratter le nez maintenant !

- Alakhazam ! cria Skull juste au moment où son bâton éclatait en morceaux lumineux qui allèrent entourer le jeune humain pour ensuite disparaître en celui-ci.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Sérieusement, alakhazam ? explosa de rire Enma. Tu as utilisé ce mot ridicule comme mot de passe ?

La Principauté rougit brusquement et cela se fit malgré tout le maquillage que l'homme portait.

- J'y peux rien, marmonna-t-il, C'est Mammon qui l'a choisi...

- Mouais, fit le roux dans sa barbe inexistante. Tu n'as toujours pas oublié ton idylle avec elle ? Passe à autre chose.

- J'en dirais de même avec toi, grogna Skull en fusillant de ses yeux le corps avachi du jeune humain. Tu t'accroches à Sawada malgré toutes ces prophéties qui vous l'interdisent.

- Prophéties ? releva Enma en se redressant aussitôt. Quelles prophéties ?

- Oups, s'exclama Bès en claquant ses mains. J'allais oublier !

Il produisit un cliquetis avec sa langue et l'espace vide de toute chose qui les entourait sembla s'étirer comme un chewing-gum avant de se remplir d'objets. Enma contempla les murs beiges s'élever et arqua un sourcil peu impressionné lorsque des chaises jaillirent comme des champignons du sol en cristal fumé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges examina ensuite ses cuticules et souffla doucement.

- Je croyais que modifier l'espace et le temps nécessitait des heures de paperasse, murmura-t-il en lançant un sourire narquois à l'Ange qui rougit sous l'insinuation qu'avait glissé le garçon.

- On passera l'éponge, fit la déité mineure en haussant ses épaules. Après tout, c'était pour le salut du monde !

Mouais, on y croit. Enma était plutôt certain que Bès avait utilisé sa phrase, le copieur !, pour détourner ses pensées...

Un chatouillis sous sa chair le fit sortir de ses pensées hautement importantes, elles l'étaient toujours d'ailleurs, et le rouquin baissa ses yeux vers son bras pour remonter la manche de sa chemise quelque peu abîmée par toutes les péripéties que le jeune homme avait traversées durant les dernières heures. Ses yeux carmins s'écarquillèrent et il retint un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il vit sa peau se boursoufler comme si des insectes grouillaient dessous.

- Qu'est-ce que ? marmonna-t-il en fermant ses yeux pour ne plus voir l'horreur.

- Il semblerait que ton corps ait été baigné par les pouvoirs d'un Ange puissant, commenta distraitement Skull en se curant le nez. Il faut purger tout ça si on veut que tu aies des pouvoirs.

- Je ne veux pas des pouvoirs, je veux Mes pouvoirs, grommela Enma en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Tu devras en discuter avec Sawada dans ce cas, rétorqua la Principauté en haussant ses épaules. C'est lui qui les possède en ce moment. La seule chose que je peux faire est de te donner des pouvoirs similaires aux petits yôkais.

Un craquement mou se fit entendre et le rouquin grimaça. Sa peau venait de se déchirer, mais à la place du sang qui aurait du couler de ses blessures, seul un liquide bleuté sortit. Ses yeux grenats examinèrent la substance et il siffla entre ses dents serrées en sentant une chaleur familière se propager dans son corps. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la chaleur se renforça et il eut bien vite l'impression d'être en feu.

À travers ses yeux mi-clos, Enma put apercevoir deux flammes de couleur différentes jaillir du sol en cristal fumé et l'entourer. Il sourit doucement, la chaleur que dégageaient ces deux nouveaux éléments était familière. Le jeune humain tendit sa main et caressa les flammes, ignorant la douleur de ses chairs qui brûlaient dans le brasier coloré qui entoura le bras tendu et remonta pour envelopper le corps entier du roux. Ce dernier ferma ses yeux et serra encore plus ses dents lorsque la chaleur se fit insupportable.

Pendant ce temps, Skull avait récupéré son bâton de chaman et observait la torche humaine avec un air indéchiffrable, ses anneaux brillaient avec un éclat mystique alors que ses lèvres murmuraient sans prononcer le moindre son des incantations datant de la naissance de l'humanité. Shitopi gardait le silence, assise dans un coin sombre de la pièce, ses yeux virant au rouge sang tandis que son odorat aiguisé de prédatrice captait l'odeur familière de ses amis échappant par suaves effluves des flammes qui étaient sorties de nulle part.

- Ils continuent à veiller sur lui malgré la mort, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire presque ému en remarquant que les flammes aux couleurs caractéristiques du tengu et de sa liée enlaçaient quasiment tendrement le corps de la réincarnation d'Enma.

Ce dernier tomba à genoux et posa sa tête sur ses jambes, son corps tremblant face aux changements que celui-ci subissait suite aux vagues de pouvoirs qui l'envahissaient successivement. Finalement, ses spasmes cessèrent et les flammes qui l'entouraient changèrent progressivement de couleurs. Enma se redressa lentement et se mit sur pieds, son visage baissé, ses yeux cachés sous sa frange de cheveux rouges et or, et il leva lentement une main. Les flammes qui étaient devenues rouge sang avec des éclats dorés se réunirent autour de ses doigts et le jeune homme ferma subitement son poing. Les flammes disparurent aussitôt, ne laissant plus que des étincelles qui moururent dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- Enma, murmura Shitopi avec un ton légèrement craintif. Comment te sens-tu ?

La tête rousse se redressa alors, dévoilant les yeux grenats aux pupilles fendues.

- Mieux que je n'ai jamais été, murmura Enma alors qu'un souffle invisible altérait ses vêtements.

Sa chemise en lambeaux se transforma en un veston hors de prix et son pantalon miteux se changea également. Le jeune homme passa une main dans sa chevelure et lorsqu'il la sortit, ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à atteindre ses reins.

- Hum, commenta le roux en saisissant une mèche de ses cheveux entre deux doigts. Tu as fait un bon travail, Principauté. J'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs d'Archange.

- Plus un bonus, murmura Skull en secouant sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as réussi à convaincre deux créatures surpuissantes pour qu'elles te donnent leurs pouvoirs. Tu es désormais au même niveau qu'à ta précédente vie, Shimon.

Enma acquiesça et élargit son sourire avant de froncer ses sourcils en remarquant que ses cheveux longs bouchaient son champ de vision. Il fendit l'air avec sa main et ses cheveux furent coupés par une brise qui créa une fente dans la pièce entière.

- Oups, s'exclama le roux en grimaçant lorsqu'il remarqua les dégâts. On dirait que j'ai perdu la main...

Shitopi soupira et s'avança vers l'Archange nouveau né pour égaliser sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Elle se recula et souffla avec satisfaction.

- Voilà, fit la vampire avec un large sourire, Tout beau, tout neuf !

Enma la remercia avec un fin sourire qui disparut dans la seconde qui suivit lorsque ses nouveaux pouvoirs se répandirent dans la salle de réunion et se faufilèrent dans la crevasse qu'il avait créée. Les filaments de pouvoir brut glissèrent dans les environs et l'ancien humain grimaça en ressentant tout ce que ses pouvoirs apprenaient. Puis, un frisson parcourut son échine et il força les filaments à revenir.

Une personne qu'il connaissait très bien venait d'apparaître. Et elle n'était pas seule.

La porte menant à la salle de réunion vola en éclats et Skull se transforma en Bès suite à la frayeur. Il se cacha derrière Shitopi qui soupira et ne bougea pas, ses yeux carmins examinant les nouveaux venus. Pendant ce temps, Enma força ses pouvoirs à revenir en lui et essaya de garder une expression désintéressée. Avec ces gens-là, mieux valait ne pas montrer de faiblesses.

- Déchet, fit l'un de ces gens en s'avançant avec un pas conquérant dans la salle. Tu vas payer.

La réincarnation de Lucifer frémit imperceptiblement et salua en passant le jeune homme blond qui se trouvait derrière Xanxus.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Archange Uriel, ajouta ensuite le rouquin en se rappelant après coup que le brun n'appréciait pas du tout son véritable nom.

- C'est Xanxus, lavette, grogna l'Archange en sortant de sa poche un fusil pour le pointer vers la poitrine du jeune aux cheveux rouges.

- Voyons, Xanxus, tempéra l'autre nouveau venu en souriant doucement, Laissons nos querelles de côté et saluons notre frère qui nous est enfin revenu.

- Tche, fit l'Archange de la péninsule japonaise en claquant sa langue avec agacement. La prochaine fois, je le démonte.

- Bien sûr, accorda avec un large sourire l'autre homme.

Enma les écouta interagir, sachant très bien que tout cela lui retomberait après dessus. Après que cette affaire 'Apocalypse' soit finie, bien sûr.

- Ce qui me rappelle, fit l'homme aux cheveux blonds en se tournant vers le roux. Nous avons quelques affaires à régler, mon cher ami...

Le récent Archange déglutit et recula inconsciemment, ses cheveux poussant à nouveau pour le recouvrir d'une couche rousse et or. Enma grogna avec agacement et souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui avait failli l'éborgner. Cependant, comme il était intensément occupé à se battre contre ses cheveux, et à perdre en plus !, le jeune ne put voir la main fuser et poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il fut soulevé dans les airs par la main qui le serrait à la gorge.

- Tu as osé mourir, susurra le blond, alors que j'étais en vacances... Sais-tu à quel point il est rare que je sache me libérer de mes obligations ? Je pouvais enfin parler avec Raguël et toi ! Toi ! Tu vas te balader et crèves dans un volcan... Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour avoir cette brillante idée !

Enma se gratta le menton et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Mais de quoi lui parlait donc Dino ? Il était mort en montagne, de la main de cette chère Lal. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il aille avertir les autorités supérieures pour qu'elles amendent la Principauté, cette dernière avait fait un bon travail en le maintenant en vie. La prise de l'Archange blond se durcit sur sa gorge et le roux poussa un petit hoquet lorsqu'il manqua d'air.

- Tu as osé, murmura sombrement Dino pendant que des flammes jaillissaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour recouvrir le visage dégoûté de la victime de sa colère. Tu as osé mourir durant mes vacances ! Faisant en sorte que j'hérite du titre de Satan durant les siècles qui ont suivis. Et lorsque tu t'es enfin ressuscité, tu n'as même pas eu l'intelligence de naître avec tes souvenirs... Non, tu as fait le contraire de tout démon sensé, c'est-à-dire aller chez la Pythie pour voir quelle était ta vie antérieure, et tu t'es contenté de te la couler douce ! Pendant qu'une certaine personne trimait sept jours sur sept, sans aucun congé alors que je les méritais ! J'ai du délaisser Raguël et il me nie depuis que je suis enfin libéré de ce trône maudit ! Sais-tu ce que c'est de découvrir son âme sœur changée ? Il est devenu un foutu punk !

Xanxus se servit un verre de cognac et Shitopi s'assit en face de l'Archange tout en regardant avec intérêt l'ancien Satan étrangler son meilleur ami. Skull apparut à nouveau dans sa forme angélique et s'installa à son tour à la table pour observer la mise à mort avec une grimace. Tout son travail jeté par la fenêtre à cause d'un blond colérique. Cependant, la Principauté n'osait pas protester car il y avait deux Archanges et si Xanxus se joignait à Dino, Skull ne ferait pas long feu malgré ses capacités surnaturelles pour la survie.

- Remiel, gargouilla Enma en mettant ses mains sur celles du blond, Tu vas me tuer à nouveau. Tu tiens tant que ça à reprendre ta place en Enfer ?

L'Archange blanchit et lâcha aussitôt le jeune homme en marmonnant des choses incohérentes même si les mots « plus jamais » revenaient le plus souvent.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être collet monté si tu étais poussé à bout, murmura le roux en se massant sa gorge endolorie.

Dino se contenta de hausser ses épaules, il avait de très bonnes raisons pour en vouloir au jeune. Après tout, ce dernier était mort plusieurs fois et le blond en avait toujours subi les conséquences. L'Archange déchu s'assit sur une des chaises qui n'avaient pas été endommagées par la démonstration de pouvoir d'Enma et il regarda avec un visage à nouveau aimable ce dernier tousser pour se libérer les bronches.

- Où est Tsuna ? demanda le roux une fois qu'il sut respirer sans avoir l'impression d'en mourir.

- Va savoir, répondit Dino aimablement, toute trace de son éclat disparue. Il a marmonné quelque chose dans le genre donner une bonne leçon à un imbécile. Mais il va être content.

-Tche, content n'est pas le mot, grogna Xanxus en jetant son verre à la tête de Skull qui couina. Il va encore créer un tsunami.

- Non, je dirais plutôt un tremblement de terre, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire joueur.

Enma ne prêta plus attentions aux deux Archanges et entreprit de se couper les cheveux en générant une petite flamme dans sa main pour brûler ses mèches bien trop longues. Un frisson parcourut subitement son échine et il se tendit, ses flammes disparaissant pendant qu'il redressait vivement sa tête en scannant les alentours attentivement.

- Tu n'es pas assez attentif, Zhen Huo, murmura une voix sensuelle alors que des bras s'enroulaient autour de son torse.

Le roux essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte forcée et haleta en constatant qu'il ne pouvait bouger et que ses pouvoirs étaient drainés par la nouvelle personne.

- Enma, cria Shitopi avant d'être bâillonnée par une main masculine.

L'interpellé plissa ses yeux et observa son entourage. En moins de deux secondes, ils avaient été encerclés. Xanxus et Dino étaient toujours assis, l'air calme malgré les armes pointées à leur gorge. La vampire et la Principauté étaient eux aussi retenus de force. Puis, le jeune homme roux sentit les mains qui le maintenaient sur place glisser sous sa chemise et il feula comme un animal lorsque les ongles acérés de la personne strièrent sa peau.

- Comment oses-tu, siffla-t-il avec haine.

- J'ose, répondit la voix sensuelle pendant qu'on forçait Enma à se retourner pour qu'il puisse contempler son ravisseur. Parce que tu m'appartiens, Ranshao Zhen Huo.

- Baozi, murmura le rouquin éberlué. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être capable d'entrer dans cette tour !

La jeune femme sourit sombrement et une fumée obscure s'échappa de ses cheveux noirs pour se propager dans la pièce. Cependant, les simili-tentacules ne s'approchèrent pas des deux Archanges et Enma nota dans sa tête ce détail, il savait que cela lui servirait peut-être.

- Il existe bien des moyens pour entrer dans cette tour soi-disant interdite aux démons, répondit la diablesse pendant que le roux évaluait ses chances pour s'échapper.

Vu la façon spectaculaire dont ses pouvoirs s'étaient taris, Baozi, ou Lilith comme l'avait appelée Tsuna, n'était pas un démon quelconque. Enma fronça ses sourcils et chercha dans ses souvenirs encore brumeux d'où pouvait bien venir la jeune femme. Puis, et ses yeux grenats s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, il se souvint.

Lilith était un Démon Originel qu'il, enfin que Cozart sa première vie, avait chassée des Enfers lorsqu'il se les était appropriés.

- Que me veux-tu, Lilith ? demanda Enma en prenant une intonation bien plus sérieuse que celles qu'il utilisait habituellement.

- T'amener à mon maître, bien sûr, sourit Baozi doucement.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur les avants-bras du jeune homme et ses ongles tranchants percèrent la peau sensible du garçon, faisant perler des gouttelettes de sang rouge qui tombèrent sur le sol en cristal fumé de la pièce avec un faible ploc.

L'hémoglobine laissa échapper un filet de fumée carmine lorsqu'elle heurta le plancher et la nuée se densifia sous le regard choqué du rouquin. Ce dernier se mit à claquer des dents lorsque la température ambiante de la pièce chuta drastiquement et il sentit un frisson particulier parcourir son dos. Seule une personne avait provoqué pareille réaction chez lui.

- Quel bonheur de te revoir, Enma-chan, s'exclama gaiement une voix alors qu'une silhouette apparaissait dans la fumée écarlate.

- Yao, murmura le jeune en se retenant de trembler.

Une aura terrifiante tant elle était puissante se propagea dans la pièce et toutes les créatures présentes se gelèrent sur place face au froid polaire qui envahit la salle.

- Mets-toi à l'aise, Enma-chan, conseilla le dénommé Yao en souriant largement au jeune homme. Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire...

- Qui es-tu ? grogna le rouquin en restant immobile malgré l'aura maléfique que dégageait son interlocuteur.

- Voyons, rit bruyamment l'autre jeune en plissant dangereusement ses yeux rouges sang. Je pensais que tu t'en serais rappelé maintenant que je t'ai redonné tes souvenirs, Enma-chan~

-Qui es-tu ! répéta le lié de Tsuna en déployant tous ses pouvoirs récemment acquis.

Les murs de la salle de réception se fendirent de toute leur longueur et des cris affolés retentirent à l'extérieur de la pièce. Cependant, aucune des personnes dans celle-ci ne s'en soucia, toute leur attention étant focalisée sur la réincarnation de Satan. Celui-ci était entouré de flammes rouges qui vrombissaient dangereusement autour de lui. Il vrilla ses yeux qui brillaient avec un éclat démoniaque et des anneaux constitués de runes antiques commencèrent à graviter autour de son corps.

- Oh ? sourit Yao en contemplant l'apparence du jeune homme. Je vois qu'on ne plaisante plus...

Il s'étira et fit craquer son cou. Soudain, des flammes noires jaillirent de son corps et recouvrirent toute la pièce. Enma se figea, regardant avec précaution autour de lui et envoya plusieurs anneaux protéger les anges et Shitopi pour s'assurer qu'ils en seraient pas blessés par ce que manigançait l'autre garçon.

L'obscurité se dissipa et ils découvrirent avec surprise qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la Tenshi Tower mais dans une salle aux murs noirs et sans fenêtre. La seule lumière provenait des chandeliers qui illuminaient faiblement les alentours, créant de ce fait des illusions d'ombres mouvantes qui donnaient des frissons dans le dos. Enma remarqua tout cela et croisa ses bras avec un air ennuyé.

- Donc, fit-il en claquant sa langue avec impatience. Qui es-tu ?

Naito, ou Yao, bref quelque soit son nom, éclata à nouveau de rire et applaudit avec joie.

- Tu vois, fit-il en se tournant vers Lilith avec un large sourire, Voilà pourquoi j'adore Enma-chan, Panthera !

La démone renifla avec dédain et recula pour s'adosser contre un mur en compagnie des autres démons du jeune Longchamps.

- Je l'amène dans le niveau le plus profond du Di Yu et la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de me regarder avec ennui, continua à rire Yao. Aaaah, quel dommage que tu n'aies pas été à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps, Sammy !

Enma craqua.

Vraiment, pendant tout ce temps, il avait essayé de rester tranquille, de réfléchir à une solution pour sortir de ce pétrin et retrouver Tsuna pour rattraper tout leur temps perdu. Mais cet hurluberlu ! Cet imbécile aux cheveux teints ! Ce... raaaah ! Il en perdait son latin ! Ce parfait crétin qui osait le séquestrer dans la partie chinoise des Enfers, qu'il connaissait pas très bien vu que lorsqu'il était Satan, il avait eu la flemme de faire le tour du propriétaire...  
>Bref, ce mollusque décérébré, et c'était une insulte pour les mollusques !, l'enlevait et en plus, en plus !, il l'appelait avec des noms ridicules !<p>

C'en était trop.

Les anneaux de runes qui servaient en réalité de protection se fendillèrent et explosèrent violemment en diffusant une brume orangée qui envahit la salle gigantesque. Les flammes d'Enma s'avivèrent encore plus et l'atmosphère, pourtant glaciale, du Di Yu se fit une véritable fournaise.

Repoussant en arrière ses cheveux qui s'étaient encore plus allongés, la réincarnation du premier Seigneur des Enfers vrilla ses yeux incandescents sur Yao et sourit carnassièrement.

Il était temps que le faux rouquin paye pour ses péchés. Et en tant que gardien de la porte des Enfers, Enma allait se faire un plaisir de lui donner cette leçon.

* * *

><p><em>Hier était le monstre et Demain sera l'ange.<em> (Victor Hugo)  
>Mémoires de l'Archange Raguel.<p>

Les premiers anges qui avaient existé avaient toujours été par paire.

Michel et Samaël. Gabriel et Raphaël. Remiel et Raguel.

Quant à Uriel, il était un cas à part. Étant au départ une entité solaire qui avait perdu ses fidèles et ses pouvoirs s'amoindrissant, avait été recueilli par Michel.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le point important.

Méditant sur l'étrange équilibre qui avait toujours présent entre les archanges, Raguel contempla les flots déchaînés se fracasser contre la falaise sur laquelle il se trouvait et soupira tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux longs. Depuis son bannissement des cieux, ses ailes et pouvoirs s'étaient assombris et il lui était dorénavant difficile d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sans devoir manifester sa véritable apparence.

L'ange déchu fronça ses sourcils pâles et sentit un pincement dans son coeur, annonciateur d'une présence non désirée dans les alentours. Sans même se retourner, il baissa doucement sa main et la posa sur les brins d'herbes jaunis par sa seule présence. Autour de son corps accroupi au bord de la falaise, l'herbe s'était teinté d'un jaune maladif en un parfait cercle.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Raguel sans se retourner.

Ses yeux rouges étincelants (témoignage de sa déchéance) se baissèrent vers les brins d'herbe et il plissa ses sourcils en constatant la verdeur qui commençait à les réanimer. Ses ailes bruissèrent avec énergie et l'archange déchu se maudit pour ce bref écart.

Le bruit d'une étoffe qui se froissait résonna dans la falaise fouettée par un vent sauvage et Raguel put clairement entendre le soupir las de la personne qui s'était assise à ses côtés.

- Que fais-tu ici ? répéta le déchu.

Une main chaleureuse, aussi réconfortante que le soleil, se posa sur son avant-bras glacé et l'homme aux longs cheveux vert-de-mer crispa ses lèvres en un rictus dégoûté lorsqu'il vit clairement la chair de poule qui animait le bras étranger. L'autre ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à sa froideur cadavérique, température normale pour tous les démons qui vivaient dans les Limbes.

- Je suis venu m'excuser, déclara subitement une voix grave qui remplit l'âme du déchu de souvenirs concernant l'époque où il volait dans les cieux en compagnie de ses camarades.

- Pour quoi ? rétorqua Raguel sans bouger et en haussant ses sourcils. Le mal a déjà été fait. Nous sommes déchus. Je perds mes ailes. Tu as gagné, Michel.

- Pas Michel, contredit la voix chaleureuse avec une légère pointe d'agacement. Giotto. Et je n'ai pas gagné. Ce combat a été une erreur que je regretterais éternellement...

- À d'autres, renifla avec mépris le déchu. Que me veux-tu, Giotto ?

- M'excuser, insista l'archange blond en saisissant les épaules de l'autre ange pour le forcer à lui faire face. Je tiens à m'excuser du fond du cœur pour toutes les épreuves que tu auras à traverser par ma faute. Tu vas être séparé de Remiel...

L'horreur envahit les traits de l'ange déchu et ce dernier dut résister à son envie de balancer l'être qui se trouvait devant lui dans les flots.

- Va-t-il mourir ? siffla-t-il haineusement. Va-t-il mourir par ta faute ?

Remarquant l'orbe de pouvoir maléfique qui commençait à se créer dans la main gauche de l'homme aux cheveux vert-de-mer, Giotto esquissa un faible sourire et nia doucement.

- Aucun de tes êtres chers ne va mourir, assura-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, déclara Raguel en fronçant ses sourcils. Qui ?

- Ce n'est pas important, promit le blond en élargissant son sourire. Et si ça l'est réellement, je t'autorise à m'en vouloir. Sinon... me pardonnes-tu ?

L'archange déchu soupira profondément et contempla une nouvelle fois les flots qui continuaient, inlassablement, à se heurter à la falaise.

- Je te pardonne, Archange Michel, finit-il par dire. Cependant, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à mon pardon ? Est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas devenir un esprit errant ?

- Héhé, rit doucement Giotto en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe désormais verte. Qui sait... Mais sans doute est-ce le cas. Je n'aimerais pas revenir sur terre sous forme d'un esprit errant parce que ta haine m'a empêché d'atteindre le repos éternel...

Raguel soupira et continua à observer distraitement la mer, ses yeux écarlates brillant avec des émotions difficilement contrôlables. Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans le monde des humains, seul en compagnie de son pire ennemi (et anciennement ami) ?

- Dis, Raguel, fit subitement la voix aimable de Giotto en sortant l'ange aux cheveux vert-de-mer de ses pensées méditatives. Pourquoi gardes-tu ton nom ?

- O-ho ? rit faiblement le déchu. Pourquoi pareille question, Giotto ?

- Cela doit faire déjà des siècles depuis notre querelle, expliqua l'archange en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. N'en as-tu pas tout simplement assez de voir les jeunots te parler avec tant de respect dès qu'ils entendent ton nom ?

- Je ne suis pas toi, _Michel_, fit le déchu en insistant sur le nom du blond et en souriant lorsqu'il vit la grimace que ce fait provoqua. Les jeunots, comme tu l'as si bien dit, ne m'approchent pas.

- Je vois pourquoi, acquiesça gravement Giotto sans sourire. Avec cette expression constipée, moi-même, je ne voudrais pas t'approcher. Sans oublier que ton nom n'attire pas vraiment l'attention. Il est trop similaire à Remiel. Tu sais qu'Arachné vous considère comme un couple ? Je pense qu'elle a passé trop de temps chez les grecs... D'ailleurs, si tu étais un barde, je suis certain que tu aurais plus de succès ! Quoique, les bardes seront considérés comme des inutiles dans le futur...

Raguel leva une main et constata avec soulagement que le flot de paroles du jeune homme vêtu d'une toge romaine s'était enfin arrêté. L'archange déchu venait de se rappeler pourquoi il ne supportait pas le blond.

Ce dernier était un vrai moulin à paroles.

- Va-Droit-Au-But, énonça clairement le démon en écartant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

- Change ton nom, rends-le plus attrayant, s'exclama Giotto avec un sourire resplendissant. Ça attirera les gens à toi !

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? fit Raguel avec un air dubitatif.

- Dans ce cas, répondit le blond en haussant ses épaules. Coupe-toi les cheveux. Lorsque Cozart s'est coupé les cheveux, il a littéralement été enseveli sous des sirènes qui voulaient en faire leur collation.

Un air sombre qui n'allait pas du tout avec l'ange habituellement enjoué, s'installa sur les traits fins, presque féminins.

- J'ai donc dû leur montrer qu'il était déjà pris, continua à voix basse Giotto.

- Et tu es censé être la représentation du Bien dans toute sa splendeur, marmonna Raguel en secouant doucement sa tête.

Il saisit ensuite une de ses longues mèches vert-de-mer et la contempla en silence. Peut-être le moment de couper ses cheveux était arrivé. Après tout, cela devait bien faire un millénaire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Alors, fit la voix de nouveau enjouée de Michel dans son dos pendant que l'archange déchu se remettait sur ses pieds. As-tu trouvé un nom convenable ?

- O-ho ? s'exclama l'homme en s'étirant et en faisant disparaître ses ailes miteuses. Curieux ?

- Très, affirma le blond. Je veux savoir comment appeler mon ami.

Raguel passa sa main dans sa chevelure et fit apparaître ses flammes violettes sur le bout de ses doigts. Ensuite, pendant qu'une soudaine bourrasque le frappait de plein fouet et envoyait voler ses cheveux en tous sens, il passa brusquement sa main à travers ses longues mèches et contempla avec une émotion sauvage les cheveux tomber en tourbillonnant dans les flots des mètres plus bas.

- Ah, souffla avec ennui Giotto. Ça va créer de nouvelles créatures marines maléfiques... Moi qui voulait envoyer des humains voyager à travers les océans...

- Habitue-toi à cette émotion, rit joyeusement Raguel en sentant son énergie bouillonner sous sa peau. Il est temps que je rappelle au monde mon existence !

- Et ton nom ? demanda le blond en faisant une moue ennuyée.

- Neptune, répondit finalement Raguel. Tu peux m'appeler Neptune.

- On dirait plus le nom d'un dieu, marmonna l'archange en croisant ses bras avec mauvaise humeur. Trouves-en un autre.

- Hum, médita le déchu en passant une main méditative sur son menton. Ce sera le dernier service que je te rendrais, compris ?

- D'accord, accepta avec un large sourire Giotto.

- Dans ce cas, soupira Raguel en maudissant sa faiblesse face à l'individu qui lui faisait face. Que dis-tu de Kikyo ?

- Tu vas me faire rougir, Kiky-chan~

Raguel ne le savait pas, mais cette visite de la part de l'archange Michel aurait une signification cruciale des siècles après.

* * *

><p>Mlle A : Eh oui, Tsuna peut être un pervers. Après tout, il est âgé de trente ans et a les souvenirs d'un archanges particulièrement libertin... Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu ! ^^<strong><br>**

**Voilà ! Un gigantesque chapitre pour me remettre dans le rythme ! Le prochain sera dans deux semaines, donc, soyez au rendez-vous ! ^^**  
><strong>Sinon, pour expliquer la dernière phrase de Giotto, Kikyo signifie Campanule de Chine et d'après ce que j'ai vu sur internet, la campanule signifie, dans le langage des fleurs, Gratitude. Donc, si nous considérons ce fait, on peut affirmer que Raguel a choisi ce nom pour montrer indirectement sa gratitude à Giotto. N'est-ce pas mignon ?<strong>


	6. Il n'y a pas de Paradis

__**Bon, chose promise, chose due. Voici donc le chapitre six de cette histoire, chapitre qui annonce aussi la couleur de la suite.  
>Sinon, j'ai le regret d'annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera sans doute posté dans longtemps. Que voulez-vous, je ne trouve jamais le temps (ou l'envie) d'écrire cette fic donc... je n'ai plus de chapitres en réserve pour vous.<br>**

**Disclaimer: Si Reborn! m'appartenait... Si seulement...  
><strong>

**Pairing: 0027. Et une ribambelle d'autres couples qui ont déjà été annoncés dans les chapitres précédents ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Il n'y a pas de Paradis que pour les anges. (<em>Jacques Chardonne_)_  
><em>Et je construirais mon propre Paradis. (<em>Sawada Tsunayoshi_)_

Normalement, le quotidien d'un Seigneur Démon était composé d'un réveil au crépuscule, d'un petit-déjeuner constitué d'âmes humaines désolées et le reste de la nuit était dédié à des crimes impies.

D'accord, le quotidien de Tsuna n'était pas ainsi. Cependant, il faisait circuler cette rumeur pour calmer les démons au sang un peu trop chaud qu'il était censé gouverner.

En réalité, tout ce que faisait le blond était déléguer. Et pour savoir déléguer, il savait.

Il suffisait de voir le visage crispé de son assistante humaine, Kurosawa Hana.

Des fois, le démon avait son côté bienveillant qui se réveillait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre la jeune femme qui devait frayer avec des créatures surpuissantes hebdomadairement.

Bien sûr, cette minute de compassion disparaissait chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard furibond de l'humaine.

Bref, normalement, Tsuna passait son quotidien à éviter sa secrétaire humaine qui le poursuivait avec une faux, qu'elle avait trouvée dans les affaires qui traînaient d'Enma au début de son service, pour l'obliger à assister à des réunions entre le Paradis et les Enfers.

Mais aujourd'hui, le Seigneur absolu des Limbes ne faisait rien de cela. À vrai dire, il aurait préféré faire une petite course-poursuite avec Hana que cela.  
>Ouais, risquer sa vie aux mains de sa secrétaire était plus amusant que ça.<p>

Tsuna soupira et ferma ses yeux tout en priant intérieurement pour que la cacophonie s'arrête. Comme elles ne furent pas exaucées, il se vit obligé d'intervenir.

Il serra ses poings et des flammèches rouges sang jaillirent avec force de ces derniers pour entourer étroitement le large torse revêtu d'une toge immaculé de l'imbécile qui faisait tout ce vacarme. Un cri perçant fut poussé et Tsuna soupira tout en se massant les tempes.

- Écoute-moi bien, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de l'adulte qui était désormais ligoté à sa chaise à roulettes.

Le blond fit glisser le siège et se pencha pour regarder avec un mépris immense l'homme à la coiffure flamboyante.

- J'ai pour principe de ne jamais demander de l'aide à mes anciens ennemis, continua calmement le jeune Satan en caressant inconsciemment la mâchoire de l'individu qui avait su l'agacer à ce point. Mais je fais une exception aujourd'hui parce que le temps presse. Donc, tu vas te faire un plaisir de m'aider, n'est-ce pas, Zeus ?

L'homme frissonna sous le toucher de l'adolescent qui avait déployé tous ses pouvoirs, faisant en sorte que ses longs cheveux blonds caressaient son visage chaque fois que l'actuel Seigneur des Enfers se penchait pour lui parler.

- Mais bien sûr, mon chou, finit par piailler l'ancien dieu grec. Je ferais tout pour un aussi joli minois !

Tsuna se raidit et bondit en arrière pour éviter de justesse les bras de catcheur qui s'étaient levés pour l'engloutir dans un câlin digne d'un ours. Heureusement pour le petit blond, il avait été suffisamment vif que pour éviter cet affront.

- Donc, sourit largement Zeus en s'asseyant confortablement sur sa chaise tout en faisant brûler les cordes qui le retenaient, Que me veux-tu, chéri ? Tu as finalement décidé de céder à mes avances après tous ces siècles d'attente ?

Le Démon Supérieur frissonna sous le sous-entendu d'une possible relation entre lui et l'armoire à glace et nia fermement.

- Non, répondit-il une fois que ses nausées l'eurent quitté, J'ai entendu dire que tu avais quelques contacts avec les yôkais. Du moins, que tu es l'Ange le plus spécialisé dans ce domaine.

- Mon chou, sourit le dieu grec en s'appuyant confortablement sur le dossier de son siège et en croisant ostensiblement ses jambes de façon à ce que le blond puissent voir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous de sa toge, En tant que spécialiste des liens interraciaux, je suis obligé de frayer avec toutes sortes de créatures... Dont le charmant Enma-chan~

- Enma, murmura pensivement Tsuna en essayant de ne pas verdir malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vues lorsque Zeus avait croisé les jambes. Il serait donc venu lorsque nous avons été liés ?

- Exactement, approuva l'ancien dieu et actuellement ange, Tu es un vrai intellectuel, tout à fait à mes goûts s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit problème en Judée...

Le blond haussa ses épaules et revint à ses moutons.

- Que sais-tu sur les plans des démons de l'ombre concernant Enma ? demanda-t-il en vrillant ses yeux incandescents dans les verres tintés de son ancien ennemi.

- Mooo~ se plaignit Zeus en sortant des post-its de son tiroir pour ensuite les coller tout autour de son ordinateur portable. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, tu sais... Tu devrais demander aux personnes qui ont vécu avant même que je n'ai posé le pied sur la Terre, Mi-chan.

Tsuna tiqua face au surnom dégradant et essaya de l'ignorer. Il avait oublié à quel point l'ancien seigneur des cieux était une personne embêtante. Maintenant l'adolescent comprenait pourquoi dans son ancienne vie il s'était fait un plaisir de détruire toutes les sources de pouvoir du dieu grec pour le forcer à se rendre et à entrer dans son culte.

- C'est dont une histoire aussi vieille que ça, murmura le blond pensivement. Je suppose que l'Affreux ne sait rien dans ce cas.

- Aphrodite-chan n'est pas au courant, c'est vrai, concéda Zeus en hochant doctement sa tête. Mais il partage son lit avec un Archange... donc, il pourrait être au courant de quelque chose.

- Pas faux, marmonna Tsuna en se frottant la nuque pour faire disparaître les picotements que provoquait la présence de l'ancien dieu de la foudre. Dans ce cas, il faudrait que je retrouve cet Amour pour l'interroger.

- Moo, pourquoi les hommes cèdent toujours aux avances de Venus-chan ? protesta l'ange en croisant ses bras avec agacement. Moi aussi, je veux de l'amour !

- Tu n'avais pas ton Ganymède ? s'étonna le blond. Je croyais pourtant que c'était l'amour fou entre vous !

- Il était humain de nature et n'a pas supporté la transformation en ange, s'assombrit Zeus. Tout ça, c'est la faute à cette briseuse de couple !

- L'Affreux n'a rien à voir la-dedans, remarqua Tsuna en haussant ses épaules. De plus, il n'a jamais eu le pouvoir d'influencer les sentiments des gens.

- VOOOOIIII, tonna une voix enragée, VOUS ALLEZ CONTINUER À PARLER DE MOI COMME SI J'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ ?!

- Ara, s'étonnèrent faussement les deux hommes en souriant largement, Tu étais donc là, Squalo.

- VOOOOIIII, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, s'exclama l'adulte aux longs cheveux argentés tout en agitant sa faux pour décapiter les deux imbéciles qui s'étaient ouvertement moqués de lui durant les dernières quinze minutes.

Puis, lorsque le dénommé Squalo se fut calmé et que Tsuna lui eut volé sa faux pour être certain de ne pas mourir stupidement alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas couché avec Zhen Huo (Hey, il y tenait ! Ça faisait des siècles, des siècles ! qu'ils ne l'avaient fait).

- Donc, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, grommela l'ancienne déesse de l'amour en fusillant de ses yeux gris les deux hommes qui souriaient toujours largement.

- Mais rien, chantonna Zeus en tournant gaiement sur son siège, On discutait juste des bons vieux temps où tu étais si mignonne, Squ-chan~

La chaise vola en éclats et l'ange aux lunettes de soleil s'écroula lourdement par terre.

- Lussuria, susurra doucement Squalo en fléchissant ses doigts pour se préparer à la mise à mort qui suivrait, Un dernier mot ?

Tsuna se racla la gorge. Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de voir la mort atroce de Lussuria, il n'avait jamais supporté ce gars, mais le temps pressait.

- Quoi, aboya l'ange qui semblait fort contrarié d'être interrompu dans son assassinat.

- Où est Xanxus, j'ai besoin de lui, répondit fort poliment le blond.

Il dut éviter dans la seconde qui suivit de ne pas se faire éventrer à mains nues par le second de l'Archange brun.

- Tu n'en as pas marre d'emmerder ton monde, VOOIII, hurla Squalo en étranglant avec entrain le blond.

Ce dernier toussa des flammèches orangées qui brûlèrent les mains de l'argenté qui dut le lâcher à regret et Tsuna en profita pour invoquer des flammes de Enfers pour les lancer au visage de l'ange qui semblait toujours lui en vouloir pour la bataille de Troie. D'accord, il l'admettait. La dernière fois était entièrement sa faute, il n'aurait pas du prendre Uriel à ses côtés, se saouler et mener une guerre contre les Carthaginois pour une femme qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Xanxus. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était amusé !

Les mains gravement brûlées du petit-ami de l'Archange de la péninsule japonaise se refermèrent à nouveau amoureusement autour de la gorge du jeune blond et ce dernier soupira. Ou plutôt, rendit son ultime soupir. Son corps s'alourdit subitement et ses traits se détendirent, causant l'arrêt de l'étranglement car Squalo pensait avoir réussi dans ses tentatives de meurtres qui duraient depuis des siècles.

- Ooh, gazouilla Lussuria en se trémoussant autour du corps du désormais défunt Satan, Merci Squ-chan, quel beau cadeau !

L'argenté secoua sa tête et se tourna vers la porte où se tenait nonchalamment appuyé la silhouette familière de son supérieur.

- Voooi, hurla l'ancienne Vénus, Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait !

- Silence, siffla son supérieur tout en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Le nouveau venu, un homme aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi sombres, s'arrêta devant le cadavre de Tsuna et tâta du bout de sa chaussure italienne en cuir noir le corps du blond. Ce dernier émit des étincelles orangées lorsque le soulier entra en contact avec sa chemise blanche et l'homme sourit avec un air menaçant tout en s'accroupissant.

- Oï, fit-il avec une voix suave. Dois-je prendre ça comme un abandon ? Dois-je annoncer aux autres créatures qu'elles peuvent avoir le gamin Shimon ? Je me demande ce que ce dernier dirait s'il apprenait...

La main de Tsuna se crispa soudainement sur le pied du nouveau-venu et des spirales et écritures venues des temps immémoriaux apparurent sur la peau pâle du jeune homme. Une vague de puissance émana de ce dernier et fit voler en éclats touts les objets présents dans la pièce, au grand malheur de Lussuria qui se plaignit à mi-voix.

Tsuna se leva lentement et tourna sa tête dont les longues mèches blondes couvraient le visage vers l'adulte aux cheveux noirs.

- Que sais-tu, murmura le blond avec une voix d'outre-tombe qui paraissait sortir de partout tant elle résonnait.

- Beaucoup de choses, répondit l'autre avec un sourire en coin. Si tu réunis tes compagnons, je te les dirais.

Le blond hocha sa tête solennellement et se tourna ensuite vers Squalo. Celui-ci déglutit en croisant le regard quasiment animal du garçon et ne put que frémir lorsque ce dernier prit à nouveau la parole.

- Où est Xanxus.

- En Espagne, fit l'ange en gardant une voix mesurée par miracle. Avec les autres Archanges.

Des gerbes de flammes entourèrent alors l'adolescent qui sourit avec un air démoniaque à l'adulte qui l'avait secoué pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Reborn, lâcha le blond avant de disparaître dans le brasier. Et réunis les Principautés. Une Guerre Sainte se prépare.

L'homme hocha sa tête, gardant toujours son petit sourire moqueur.

Quand Tsuna reprit ses esprits, il rit. Et cela pour la simple raison que les runes sur sa peau chatouillaient car elles bougeaient continuellement. Le blond les fit disparaître et plissa ensuite ses yeux en remarquant où il se trouvait.

Comme les Archanges étaient tous réunis dans le même endroit, Tsuna en avait profité pour utiliser une faculté qu'il possédait mais n'utilisait jamais car elle l'affaiblissait énormément.

Pour tout vous dire, lorsqu'il apparut à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses anciens compagnons, le blond eut à peine le temps de rire suite aux chatouillis de ces runes avant de s'effondrer et de se mettre à ronfler.

Comme la salle où il était apparu était enfumée et bruyante, personne ne se rendit compte de son apparition et l'adolescent blond s'étala sans plus sur le sol crasseux du bar espagnol où il était apparu. Alors que Tsuna se laissait bercer par les remous de son inconscience au milieu des fumées grises de cigares, une main le saisit brusquement par le sommet de sa chevelure dorée et il fut mit sur ses pieds sans avoir le choix. L'adolescent cligna des yeux et les écarquilla aussitôt qu'il croisa les regards moqueurs des autres Archanges.

Ils étaient tous là, cinq hommes qui dégageaient une telle aura de puissance qu'il était étonnant que les humains autour d'eux n'aient pas fui en courant.

- Oho, sourit l'un deux en se penchant pour saisir Tsuna par les bras et ainsi le forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Quelle visite inespérée.

- Raguël, fit simplement le blond en essayant de garder ses yeux ouverts.

Se téléporter d'un continent à l'autre n'était pas une chose facile, loin de là. Et même si Tsuna était le Seigneur des Enfers, réincarnation de l'Archange Michel et possesseur des pouvoirs du véritable Satan, il n'en avait pas moins des difficultés pour rester éveillé après avoir déployé autant de pouvoirs.

Une main fine et pâle se posa sur le bras du blond et le jeune sursauta pour se tourner vers le propriétaire du dit-membre. Ses yeux ambrés croisèrent les orbes bleu ciel d'un adolescent aux cheveux châtains mi-longs.

- Raphaël, sourit alors Tsuna en ne remarquant pas que son visage s'adoucissait.

L'archange hocha sa tête avec le même sourire tout en gardant sa main sur le bras du blond.

- Je me fais nommer Basil maintenant, précisa l'adolescent châtain.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, déclara le Démon Supérieur en gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers l'autre ange qui l'avait accompagné durant la majeur partie de sa vie lorsqu'il était encore Michel.

- Gabriel, tu m'as l'air en forme.

- Pas plus que de coutume, répondit laconiquement l'adulte aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bruns.

Une voix morne résonna par-dessus la conversation des archanges et Tsuna sursauta en réalisant une chose.

- Vous jouez au bingo ? s'exclama-t-il totalement interloqué.

Les autres hommes hochèrent la tête lentement, ne comprenant pas d'où venait la surprise du blond.

- Attendez un peu, marmonna ce dernier. Vous, les si puissants Archanges que toutes les créatures au monde respectent, jouez au bingo ? D'entre tous les jeux. Le bingo.

- C'est ça, approuva Dino avec un large sourire. C'est sacré.

- Exactement, ajouta Gabriel en soupirant.

Il barra avec une moue ennuyée deux chiffres et se pencha pour regarder la grille de Basil et lui désigner plusieurs chiffres. Le petit châtain sourit gaiement à son compagnon et barra à son tour les nombres.

- Chaque vendredi soir, nous nous réunissons, soupira l'ange aux cheveux blancs.

- Et peu importe qu'il y ait une menace urgente, compléta Xanxus en buvant cul sec son verre de chupito.

- Nous jouerons jusqu'à en tomber raides ! finirent joyeusement Raguël et Basil.

Tsuna plissa ses lèvres et fronça ses sourcils. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et accrut son froncement en remarquant qu'ils étaient au début d'une partie et que les autres participants, tous humains, n'avaient rien remarqué quant aux étrangetés des hommes réunis. L'adolescent regarda ensuite sa montre et soupira. Puis, il leva ses yeux vers le plafond qui était presque invisible sous toute la fumée, n'était-il pas interdit de fumer dans les bars en Espagne ?.

- Cinq, dix-huit, vingt, trente-trois, quatre, sept, déclara-t-il rapidement en croisant ses bras avec un air buté. Un, trois, neuf et pour finir, quatorze.

Tsuna se tourna ensuite pour pointer du doigt une petite vieille aux cheveux permanentés qui se trouvait près de l'estrade où l'on annonçait les chiffres.

- Et c'est elle qui aura la grille gagnante, finit le blond avec un sourire entendu.

Les Archanges poussèrent des grognements agacés et jetèrent avec mauvaise humeur leurs grilles sur la table ronde.

- Voilà pourquoi jouer à des jeux du hasard avec toi est à proscrire, grommela Raguël en bouillonnant d'énervement. Toujours à regarder dans le futur...

Tsuna se contenta de sourire largement.

- J'ai besoin de vous, déclara-t-il calmement.

Sa voix douce trancha le brouhaha du bar espagnol et les archanges se tendirent. Contrairement au blond, ils ne s'étaient jamais réincarnés et avaient donc toutes leurs mémoires. De ce fait, les mots qu'avaient utilisé Tsuna ressemblait horriblement à ceux qu'avaient employés l'Archange Michel lorsqu'il s'était battu contre son lié.

Xanxus grogna et vida un autre chupito avant de se lever et de mettre sur son épaule le petit blond. Tsuna couina lamentablement pour aussitôt reprendre sa superbe et faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé. Gabriel ricana sous cape et fit un bref signe à Raguël. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil en retour et sortit de ses cheveux mi-longs vert-de-mer une épingle. L'objet en métal brilla faiblement dans la fumée bleutée du bar et se transforma en caméra hors de prix.

Les yeux ambrés du blond s'écarquillèrent avec horreur et il poussa un halètement de surprise terrifiée.

- Tu l'as enregistré ! accusa-t-il en pointant son index vindicatif vers Raguël.

- Et je vais mettre ça sur la toile d'Arachné, répondit l'homme en souriant largement.

- Comment oses-tu, s'indigna le blond en oubliant qu'il était toujours sur l'épaule de Xanxus. Nous qui étions alliés depuis des temps immémoriaux, tu oses me trahir à nouveau ?

- Je n'ai pas été déchu pour rien, rétorqua aussitôt l'ange.

Soudain, Xanxus se mit en mouvement. L'adulte fendit les flots enfumés du bar, le petit blond toujours sur son épaule, et sortit dans les rues nocturnes espagnoles. Tsuna poussa un petit cri lorsqu'une pluie diluvienne le doucha complètement et arqua ses deux sourcils avec indignation en remarquant que son ancien tuteur le tenait au-dessus de sa tête.

- Une seconde, marmonna le blond en élevant la voix lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bruit de la pluie couvrait sa voix. Tu m'utilises comme parapluie !

- Tche, renifla avec dédain Xanxus. Les déchets ont tous leurs utilité à un moment ou à un autre.

- Et la mienne est d'être un parapluie, pointa Tsuna avec une voix suraiguë.

- Mais un adorable parapluie, le corrigea la voix moqueuse de Raguël.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et tourna sa tête, grimaçant lorsque la pluie s'infiltra dans le col de sa chemise pour couler le long de son torse, vers l'ange qui semblait adorer le railler.

- Rappelle-moi un peu ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter autant de haine ? demanda le blond en dévisageant avec une expression vide l'archange déchu.

- Va savoir, répondit vaguement Raguël. Me chasser du Paradis. Perdre mes ailes. Recevoir de ta part des trucs de chauve-souris pour les remplacer. Voir mon frère fricoter avec toi. Me traiter de travelo chaque fois que l'on se croise. Non, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi.

- Heu, hésita alors Tsuna en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. C'était Enma.

L'ange aux cheveux vert-de-mer haussa ses épaules.

- Aucune différence. Vous êtes liés depuis que le monde est monde. Si on parle de l'un, on parlera de l'autre également.

- Ne devrions-nous pas partir ? fit la voix apaisante de Basil en coupant net toute tentative de dispute que Tsuna allait sans nul doute refaire.

Xanxus grogna et un son de déchirure put se faire entendre. Les yeux ambrés du blond s'écarquillèrent et, comme il était placé à l'envers sur l'épaule du brun, Tsuna put contempler aux premières loges l'apparition des ailes sombres de l'archange déchu. Puis, son estomac remontant dans sa gorge, ils furent subitement dans les airs, entourés de battements d'ailes. Le jeune put apercevoir du coin de l'œil les ailes immaculées des deux véritables Archanges à sa droite et Tsuna soupira doucement en remarquant à quel point le vol de Raphaël et Gabriël était synchronisé, comme s'ils étaient un seul esprit réparti en deux corps.

-Vous étiez aussi ainsi, murmura Xanxus en accélérant son vol.

Tsuna souffla doucement et posa sa tête sur le dos du brun. Comme il s'était réincarné, l'adolescent n'avait plus accès à ses ailes et cela le décevait quelque peu. Il avait tant de souvenirs concernant les journées sans fin passées à voler librement dans les cieux en compagnie de Samaël.

Puis, ils commencèrent leur descente et atterrirent en douceur sur un tumulus recouvert d'herbe. Tsuna cilla plusieurs fois et écarquilla ensuite ses yeux en remarquant la verdure qui s'étendait à vue d'œil.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'on fabrique en Irlande ? demanda-t-il posément.

- Non.

Tsuna soupira et sauta de l'épaule pour atterrir sur le sol. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et tourna sur un pied pour ensuite lever son menton et croiser le regard de son ancien tuteur.

- Tu sais que ce cairn est un site touristique, pointa-t-il calmement.

Xanxus hocha sa tête en silence et tourna ses yeux vers le ciel. Tsuna en fit de même et se mit à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher lorsque des silhouettes ailées apparurent dans les airs et atterrirent à ses côtés.

- Pfff, souffla Gabriel en se frottant les épaules. J'aurais préféré Stonehenge.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, le corrigea aussitôt Basil. Tara est l'endroit le plus puissant en Europe.

- Et maintenant ? demanda joyeusement Dino en sautillant à côté de Tsuna.

Ce dernier soupira en remarquant que l'ange, bien plus âgé que lui, se portait comme un vrai gamin.

- On attend, répondit enfin l'adolescent japonais.

Leur attente ne fut pas longue car un souffle de vent chaud parcourut la plaine irlandaise et une dizaine de silhouettes apparurent subitement au milieu de ces rafales.

- Tu as pris ton temps, grommela Reborn en époussetant ses épaules pour y enlever une feuille morte.

Tsuna ne releva pas et regarda en silence les quatre Principautés qui se trouvaient autour de l'homme au fedora.

Soudain, l'air qui l'entourait disparut et le blond tomba à genoux, ses mains griffant sa gorge pour essayer dans le futile espoir de laisser passer ainsi l'air.

- Cinq drachmes qu'il clamse, glissa Raguël à l'oreille de Dino.

- Tenu, répliqua le blond en topant la main de son âme sœur. Convertis-les en euros, frérot !

- Tche, fit Xanxus en claquant sa langue avec agacement. Quel déchet pathétique. Se faire prendre par surprise ainsi... Cinq cent yens qu'il utilise sa forme démoniaque pour s'en sortir.

- Six cent, déclara Basil en souriant adorablement. Il utilisera une technique humaine.

- J'ai faim, compléta Gabriel avec ennui.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils. Sérieusement, alors qu'il était en train de mourir par cause surnaturelle devant eux, ils n'allaient pas bouger d'un cil pour l'aider ?! Un grognement franchit ses lèvres qui commençaient à bleuir et l'adolescent se mit à quatre pattes pour ensuite cracher du sang dans l'herbe émeraude qui prenait un éclat bleuté sous les étoiles. Il leva ses yeux qui viraient à l'orange vers l'homme qui était en train de le tuer avec ses pouvoirs et croisa le regard furibond et profondément blessé d'une paire d'yeux bleus que Tsuna reconnut avec surprise.

Pourquoi Colonello le voulait-il mort ?

L'étau autour de sa gorge se resserra et le jeune Satan se corrigea aussitôt. Pourquoi, si la Principauté lui en voulait autant, n'avait-il pas attaqué plus tôt ? Quelque chose devait s'être passé. Et Tsuna refusait de mourir pour une chose qu'il ignorait.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans la terre meuble et sentit avec surprise un éclair de pouvoir brut le parcourir, provenant de boue qu'il pétrissait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire rusé s'étala sur ses lèvres. Xanxus avait prévu le coup. Un de ces jours, Tsuna le récompenserait en l'emmenant à une Foire des Vignerons en France.

Une vague de puissance parcourut son corps tremblant et le blond baissa sa tête tout en calmant les battements de son cœur affolé. Il allait s'en sortir. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler réellement avec Zhen Huo. Il devait s'en sortir.

Une flamme orangée sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes et vint lécher son visage bleui par le manque d'air. Tsuna roula ses yeux avec agacement. Pourquoi avait-il oublié qu'il était plus puissant que la Principauté qui l'attaquait sans raison ?

Des fois, il se demandait si Xanxus avait raison en affirmant qu'il était l'ange le plus stupide qui ait jamais existé.

- _Suffit_, siffla Tsuna en utilisant la langue que seules les créatures qui avaient côtoyé Dieu connaissaient. _N'oublie pas ta place._

L'étau autour de sa gorge se défit suffisamment pour que l'adolescent remarqua du coin de l'œil que les autres Archanges échangeaient des pièces. Le jeune Satan leva ses yeux au ciel et les tourna ensuite vers Colonello, attendant calmement la prochaine attaque de la Principauté.

- Rends-la moi, hurla alors l'adulte pendant que ses orbes bleus brillaient avec un éclat qui montrait la puissance que recelait l'homme.

Tsuna leva un sourcil perplexe et se tourna vers ses anciens camarades tout en prenant un air suppliant.

- Aucune idée, déclara Dino en haussant ses épaules.

Basil se contenta de lui faire un sourire encourageant.

- Je crois en toi, fit-il en levant ses deux pouces.

Gabriel s'était assis sur l'herbe trempée par la rosée et prit sur ses genoux son âme sœur qui poussa un petit couinement surpris avant de se reprendre et de s'appuyer contre le torse de l'homme aux cheveux blancs pour ainsi avoir une meilleure vue sur le combat titanesque qui s'annonçait.

Pendant ce temps, Raguël s'était penché pour susurrer à l'oreille de Xanxus et comme Tsuna possédait une ouïe sur-développée, il put entendre clairement chaque mot prononcé par l'ange qui semblait avoir une dent contre lui. Un de plus. La file s'allongeait.

- Cent drachmes qu'il arrive à l'avoir à ses côtés.

- Hmph, grommela le brun en croisant avec agacement ses bras sur sa poitrine. Deux cent. Il les convaincra tous. Plus les autres déchets.

Entre temps, Tsuna s'était redressé et regardait avec un air intéressé le visage enragé de Colonello. Puisqu'il ne pouvait s'attendre à aucun secours de la part des Archanges, le Démon Supérieur allait devoir utiliser sa dernière astuce pour s'en sortir sans combattre.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de combattre. Sincèrement, s'il commençait une bataille contre Colonello, cela finirait en guerre sainte, sans oublier que leurs pouvoirs provoqueraient un séisme gigantesque et un chamboulement dans l'atmosphère terrestre. La séparation des continents, ça s'était fait comment, à votre avis ? Donc, Tsuna allait faire l'impasse sur ce combat qui risquait de lui faire perdre, à nouveau, son lié.

Il ferma ses yeux et sursauta en sentant l'aura meurtrière de la Principauté blonde l'entourer dans une cocon étouffant. Soudain, des images et souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas traversèrent son esprit et Tsuna fronça ses sourcils en remarquant que le visage d'une jeune femme asiatique revenait constamment.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en haussant sa voix pour se faire entendre.

Colonello grinça des dents et répondit en serrant ses poings pendant que sa harpe réglementaire se transformait lentement en mitraillette humaine.

- Lal Mirch, siffla-t-il hargneusement en pointant l'objectif de son arme vers la poitrine du Démon Supérieur. Ma liée qui est décédée par ta faute.

- Lal est morte ? s'étrangla de surprise le Démon Supérieur.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, la Principauté aux cheveux bleutés s'était agenouillée, la tête baissée, devant lui et n'avait rien dit. Ce jour-là, Tsuna avait appris que Lal était la responsable de la disparition de son lié. Cependant, il n'avait pas su se résoudre à en vouloir à l'ange qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Lal lui paraissait déjà suffisamment déchue.

- Mais comment ? continua l'adolescent. Je ne comprends pas ! Elle est une Principauté, non ? Elle ne peut pas mourir !

- Elle avait abandonné son statut, grogna Colonello. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas plus élevés que ceux d'un ange gardien. Et elle est morte en protégeant l'inutile qui te sert de lié !

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux et ce pour deux raisons. La première était que l'ange qui le menaçait avait complètement oublié son tic de langage, signe que Colonello était plus que dévasté par la perte de Lal, ce que l'actuel Satan comprenait parfaitement, étant passé par cette souffrance inextinguible. La seconde était que Colonello avait insulté Zhen Huo. Aussi, ignorant la mitraillette qui était toujours pointée vers son cœur, Tsuna leva sa main et traça gracieusement un triangle dans les airs. Des exclamations de surprise résonnèrent dans son dos et le blond roula ses yeux avec exaspération. Les Archanges le croyaient donc si stupide ? Le triangle qu'il avait tracé dans les airs apparut et brilla avec un éclat doré qui illumina le cairn où ils se trouvaient. Colonello recula d'un pas et continua à menacer l'ancien archange avec son arme.

- Rends-la moi, répéta la Principauté.

- Une fois qu'une personne est morte, répondit Tsuna avec un ton extrêmement sérieux. Elle ne reviendra plus.

-Alors pourquoi Samaël est revenu ! hurla l'autre blond avec rage. Pourquoi s'est-il réincarné ! Pourquoi ne cessez-vous pas de vous réincarner et de vous retrouver alors que nous sommes voués à être séparés à jamais ! Et pourquoi doit-on mourir pour vous permettre d'être heureux ! Pourquoi...

Colonello ne put finir sa phrase car son opposant n'avait pu supporter la diatribe enflammée de la Principauté. Le triangle qui était apparu un peu plus tôt se mit à grandir et enserra le blond à la mitraillette en son sein. Colonello se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se libérer mais dut se résoudre à l'évidence qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

- N'essaie même pas, le conseilla Dino avec un large sourire aimable. La Sainte Trinité d'un Archange ne se déferra que lorsqu'il le voudra.

- Ou lorsqu'il sera mort, marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante Raguël.

L'ancien Satan lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes et l'archange aux cheveux vert-de-mer poussa une exclamation étouffée tout en tombant à genoux devant Xanxus qui fit un petit sourire ravi en coin.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna s'était avancé jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de Colonello et le dévisagea en silence. Puis, le Démon leva sa main et la posa sur la joue du blond. Ce dernier cilla, ses yeux bleus ciel s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit une onde de pure puissance parcourir ses veines.

- Je ne vous ai jamais ordonné de nous protéger ou de nous réunir, susurra Tsuna pendant que ses orbes viraient à un orange glacial qui irradiait la puissance à peine retenue du garçon.

Colonello ouvrit sa bouche pour protester et fut coupé net dans sa tentative quand il croisa les yeux de l'adolescent. Ce dernier avait déployé tous ses pouvoirs et ses cheveux désormais longs voletaient tout autour de lui.

- Maintenant que tout ça a été éclairci, continua le Seigneur des Enfers avec une voix glaciale, Dis-moi une chose, jeune Principauté.

Le blond voulut nier la dernière phrase. Il était âgé de millénaires tandis que Tsuna n'avait qu'une trentaine d'années à son actif. Cependant, il ravala ses mots en découvrant dans les traits du jeune les caractéristiques qu'avait arborées l'Archange Michel. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit pourquoi ils avaient pour ordre d'aider ce freluquet, pourquoi Xanxus, d'entre toutes les personnes, s'était proposé pour prendre l'adolescent sous son aile et pourquoi l'autre était devenu Satan.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était la réincarnation de l'Archange Michel, l'être qui avait été le plus proche de l'essence de cette terre, ou Dieu comme aimaient l'appeler les humains.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? murmura Colonello en baissant sa tête.

Il ne saurait jamais faire le poids avec ce garçon. Tsuna maîtrisait plusieurs niveaux de pouvoirs, qu'ils soient maudits ou purs.

- Qui a tué Lal Mirch, demanda le blond avec un ton intransigeant alors qu'en son intérieur il paniquait en se demandant comment les choses avaient fait pour se produire si rapidement.

Il comprit en passant que Reborn était derrière tout cela. Lui demander d'aller retrouver les Archanges, se retrouver à Tara où il aurait la puissance suffisante que pour contrer une Principauté enragée sans sourciller, obtenir les informations qu'il recherchait de la bouche de Colonello.

- Un humain, Yao, marmonna Colonello en serrant ses poings avec hargne.

- Je ne te crois pas, siffla Tsuna. Un humain ne tuerait pas une Principauté. Il n'y arriverait pas.

Un gloussement amusé résonna dans son dos et le blond se tourna pour dévisager avec un air neutre la personne qui osait rire en pareille occasion. Ses yeux orangés et fendus croisèrent les orbes noires comme un puits sans fond de la personne qu'il ne supportait pas en ce moment.

- Reborn, susurra presque haineusement le démon blond. Que sais-tu ?

- Moi ? sourit sombrement l'homme au fedora. Rien du tout. Ou plutôt, j'ai choisi de ne rien savoir.

Tsuna se passa lentement une main sur son visage pour se forcer à rester calme et ignora la tête agacée de Colonello qui luttait toujours contre ses liens.

- Reborn, tonna la Principauté blonde pendant que des trombes de pluies tombaient du ciel qui s'était brusquement couvert. Que sais-tu, enfoiré, kora !

Son camarade ne cilla pas face au déluge qui lui tombait dessus et tourna ses yeux sombres vers le blond.

- La perte de Lal est regrettable, lança-t-il à Colonello.

Ce dernier grinça des dents et Reborn sut que s'il n'y avait pas eu la Sainte Trinité qui le retenait, l'autre Principauté se serait jeté sur lui pour lui arracher les yeux. La pluie s'accrut et l'homme au fedora fronça ses sourcils en sentant l'aura plus qu'agacée qui s'échappait du Démon Supérieur.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'a encore fait Enma ? susurra mortellement Tsuna en plissant ses paupières. À chaque fois qu'il ennuie une personne, ça me retombe toujours dessus...

- Au moins, tu ne te feras plus d'illusions à son égard, sourit gentiment Fon.

Tsuna leva ses yeux au ciel et fronça ses sourcils lorsque les gouttes de pluie les heurtèrent violemment. Il leva sa main nonchalamment et claqua des doigts. Le bruit sec résonna dans la plaine silencieuse où seule la pluie retentissait. Soudain, toutes les gouttelettes furent suspendues dans les airs, comme si le temps avait gelé et les Archanges qui s'étaient tenus tranquilles jusqu'alors commencèrent à s'agiter. Les Principautés se mirent en garde car il n'y avait pas pour rien des siècles d'animosité contrôlée entre eux.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'est que sa réincarnation ? murmura Basil alors que ses ailes apparaissaient dans son dos et illuminaient de leur douce lueur les alentours.

- Étrange, fit doucement Gabriel en se levant pour essuyer ses lunettes qui avaient été embuées par la pluie, Je pensais que les réincarnations étaient toujours plus faibles que leur incarnation précédente.

- Tche, renifla avec mépris Xanxus en fusillant de ses yeux sanglants l'eau suspendue. Ce n'est pas un déchet pour rien.

Dino et Raguël n'ajoutèrent rien, se collant silencieusement l'un à l'autre pendant qu'un éclat rougeâtre sortait de leurs pupilles dilatées. Tsuna n'eut même pas besoin de leur dire quoique ce soit car les archanges se mirent en mouvement sans un ordre.

Des éclairs zébrèrent les cieux nuageux et illuminèrent brièvement les visages sérieux des êtres mythiques qui étaient sur le point de passer à l'attaque.

- Réponds, ordonna Tsuna en vrillant ses yeux surnaturels dans les orbes noirs de Reborn.

- Rien, finit par dire l'homme en faisant un fin rictus amusé. Si ce n'est me rappeler ma déchéance.

- C'est typique de lui, souffla le blond en secouant doucement sa tête.

Il la redressa aussitôt et regarda avec un air indéchiffrable la Principauté aux cheveux noirs. Puis, avant même que les autres personnes présentes n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Tsuna se retrouva devant Reborn, sa main serrant la gorge de l'homme et son nez à quelques centimètres de celui du brun.

- Maintenant, susurra langoureusement le blond, Dis-moi ce que tu as choisi de ne pas savoir.

Le rictus de Reborn se mua en sourire amusé et le Démon sentit le canon d'une arme être plaqué contre son torse. Il ne cilla pas et continua à serrer la gorge de la Principauté. Un autre éclair zébra les cieux et les deux hommes furent momentanément aveuglés. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent leurs yeux, ils purent découvrir sans la moindre surprise que des personnes étaient apparues.

- Ne manquait plus qu'eux, marmonna Tsuna en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés pour les enlever de son visage.

Il regarda avec son air le plus ennuyé les trois personnes qui venaient d'apparaître. Ce n'était pas qu'il les détestait. Mais, depuis quelques temps, surtout depuis l'apparition de Zhen Huo, le blond ne supportait plus ces gens qui n'hésitaient pas à fourrer leurs nez dans les affaires qui ne les concernaient absolument pas.

- Salut, Uni, déclara Tsuna en souriant à la seule personne qu'il appréciait dans le groupe récemment arrivé.

Uni, une petite fille aux courts cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un kimono en soie blanche et orné de dessins de fleurs cousues avec des fils d'or, sourit gentiment au garçon et s'inclina respectueusement devant celui-ci.

- C'est un grand plaisir de vous revoir à nouveau, Tsunayoshi-san, fit la fillette en s'approchant à petits pas de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier hocha sa tête et tourna ensuite ses yeux pour dévisager sans aucune gentillesse les deux hommes également vêtus de kimonos.

- Je pensais que tu allais te charger d'une chose très importante pour m'aider dans mes recherches, pointa Tsuna en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

Byakuran fit un large sourire et secoua vivement sa main pour montrer à quel point ce n'était pas un sujet important à discuter.

- J'ai discuté avec Gamma et Uni-chan, déclara la divinité japonaise.

- Ah. Et ?

- Et nous savons qui est la personne indiquée pour t'aider dans ta quête de vengeance, sourit avec un plaisir évident Inari tout en enlaçant le cou de Ruuijin.

Le dieu blond ne dit rien mais Tsuna put clairement voir que la divinité se retenait pour ne pas se fâcher sur Byakuran.

- Mais comme tu es un crétin de dieu, compléta le démon blond en roulant avec agacement ses yeux, Tu ne me diras rien.

- Mais comme je suis un dieu haut placé, corrigea Byakura en faisant une moue amusée, Je ne peux agir directement dans cette affaire.

- C'est du pareil au même, murmura Tsuna dans sa barbe inexistante.

Puis, il secoua sa tête et reprit sa facette d'homme distingué et sûr de lui.

- Donc, fit le blond en souriant poliment aux deux divinités alors qu'il serrait gentiment la main d'Uni, Que pouvez-vous faire pour m'aider ?

- Te dire quelle personne saurait t'aider à la perfection, répondit Gamma en fronçant ses sourcils.

Cela se voyait qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dans la plaine irlandaise. Ses yeux bleus ne cessaient de passer du doux visage d'Uni au ciel couvert où plusieurs éclairs jaillissaient de temps à autres.

- Et qui est cette personne ? demanda Tsuna en plaquant un sourire faussement aimable alors qu'il résistait à l'envie de hurler de frustration face aux manies d'utiliser les énigmes des dieux.

- Tu le connais plutôt bien, sourit aimablement Byakurant tout en gloussant ouvertement.

L'actuel Satan pâlit drastiquement alors qu'il songeait à plusieurs personnes qui pourraient causer une telle hilarité de la part du dieu renard. Seul un nom ressortait dans la liste. Le blond déglutit bruyamment et cacha du mieux qu'il put ses tremblements nerveux.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Hibari Kyoya, supplia presque l'adolescent.

Inari se contenta d'acquiescer avec un large sourire ravi pour ensuite disparaître en un éclair de lumière en compagnie des deux autres divinités.

Tsuna grogna tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux et il fit disparaître le sortilège qui retenait prisonnier Colonello en claquant des doigts. Lorsque le bruit cessa de résonner dans la plaine surnaturellement silencieuse, la pluie recommença à tomber et le démon blond secoua doucement sa tête pour enlever ses cheveux trempés de son visage. Puis, il tourna ses yeux qui étaient retournés à leur couleur brune vers Xanxus et regarda ce dernier avec interrogation.

- Il est en mission avec les autres déchets, fit l'archange Uriel en haussant ses épaules.

- Bien, soupira Tsuna en serrant ses poings alors qu'un plan de bataille se créait dans son esprit survolté. Prends Remiel et Raguël avec toi et rends-toi à la Tenshi Tower, on ne sait jamais qu'ils y soient déjà.

Une balle fusa et érafla la joue de l'adolescent qui leva ses yeux au ciel tout en poussant un grognement excédé.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule alors qu'il marchait vers les Principautés.

- Tche, fit Xanxus dans son dos. Stupide déchet.

Tsuna l'ignora et dévisagea avec animosité Reborn.

- Accompagne-les, _je t'en prie_.

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, j'irais avec, ricana l'adulte en levant deux doigts à son fedora en une parodie de salut distingué.

La seconde qui suivit, il disparut. Tsuna soupira lourdement tant l'effort de demander quelque chose poliment à l'adulte l'avait épuisé et il se tourna ensuite vers les Archanges qui étaient restés figés derrière lui.

- S'il-vous-plaît, demanda-t-il calmement.

Xanxus inclina brièvement sa tête et prit la parole avec son habituelle voix bourrue.

- Avec ceci, ma dette sera réglée.

Tsuna hocha sa tête tout en souriant mélancoliquement. Puis, il regarda les trois hommes disparaître dans une nuée de brume et son sourire disparut également. Ses épaules se baissèrent brièvement et un air sombre apparut sur ses traits fins alors que ses cheveux raccourcissaient jusqu'à atteindre leur taille habituelle.

- Vous nous accompagnerez ? demanda-t-il poliment aux Principautés restantes.

Celles-ci se concertèrent du regard et acquiescèrent.

- Skull est au Japon, grommela Marmon. Pas envie d'y aller.

- Pareil, ajouta Verde en fronçant avec dégoût ses sourcils.

Fon garda le silence et Colonello fusilla de ses yeux bleus électriques le jeune homme blond. Ce dernier l'imita et prit à nouveau la parole pour éclaircir un point qui risquait de devenir épineux s'il le laissait tel quel.

- Ce Yao est le coupable de la mort de Lal. Il est celui qui l'a tuée et il est celui qui doit subir ta colère. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, tu peux m'en vouloir.

La Principauté blonde croisa ses bras tout en tenant sa mitraillette et siffla entre ses dents serrées avant de répondre à mi-voix.

- Je sais, kora ! Une fois que ce crétin sera six pieds sous terre, je te tuerais, kora !

- Pas si je te tue avant, susurra doucereusement Tsuna.

- Allons-y, les coupa net Fon en passant son bras autour du coude du Seigneur des Enfers. Je sais où est Kyoya.

L'adolescent arqua un sourcil intéressé et regarda la Principauté asiatique avec un air plus que suspicieux.

- Vraiment ?, fit le Diable. Tu sais où est Hibari alors que Xanxus nous a dit qu'il était en mission... Et tu l'appelles par son nom.

Fon se contenta de sourire aimablement tout en gardant ses mains jointes dans les larges manches de son changpao écarlate qui était sec malgré les intempéries.

- Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, répondit-il mystérieusement.

- En gros, traduisit Marmon, Tu avais prévu le coup et tu t'es renseigné sur sa mission.

L'homme aux cheveux tressés acquiesça tout en continuant à sourire pendant que Tsuna soupirait face aux paroles énigmatiques qu'adoraient utiliser les anges. Il secoua doucement sa tête pour garder ses pieds sur terre et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Fon. Ce dernier le regarda en silence et le Démon hocha sa tête.

Le sourire de la Principauté aux cheveux noirs disparut et ses bras se décroisèrent pour prendre l'adolescent par la taille et le rapprocher de son torse. Le visage de Tsuna vira au rouge et il ferma avec force ses yeux pour ne pas croiser les regard goguenards des êtres surnaturels présents qui n'hésiteraient pas à se moquer de lui.

- Allons-y.

Tsuna entendit la voix de Gabriel et son corps fut parcourut par une vague d'énergie. Comprenant que Fon avait commencé à disparaître pour se téléporter ailleurs, l'adolescent accepta que le pouvoir de l'adulte l'englobe et disparut à son tour en une brume mordorée parsemée de rouge. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, Tsuna ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et croisa le regard légèrement écarquillé par la surprise de l'ange qu'il avait tenu à éviter durant les derniers jours.

- Ah, déglutit nerveusement le Seigneur des Enfers. Hibari.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, préférant de loin utiliser les actions plutôt que les mots. Ce qui fit que le blond dut pousser Fon pour ensuite se jeter sur le sol en parquet qui nécessitait réellement être ciré, remarqua en passant Tsuna lorsqu'il roulait gaiement dessus, pour éviter les tonfas en acier céleste d'un ange plus qu'irrité.

- Herbivore, susurra gentiment Hibari en se préparant à lancer une nouvelle attaque.

- Bonjour, saluèrent en passant Basil et Gabriel qui étaient apparus durant la petite bataille.

L'ange les ignora et continua à couver affectueusement Tsuna d'un regard meurtrier. Le blond déglutit bruyamment. Va savoir pourquoi, il n'appréciait pas vraiment les attentions du brun. Peut-être parce qu'Hibari laissait échapper des vagues de pure haine à son encontre...

Tsuna passa nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure qui était courte ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus une miette de pouvoir en lui. Et, puisqu'ils n'étaient clairement plus à Tara, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas compter sur une source d'énergie naturelle. Oh joie.

L'actuel Satan secoua sa tête avec dépit et sentit un courant d'air à sa droite. Suivant le léger vent, il se tourna vers la gauche et évita de ce fait d'un centimètre l'attaque du jeune qui semblait fortement décidé à le réduire en charpie.

- Tiens, remarqua Verde en s'asseyant sur une table qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Tu es sans ton escadron ?

- Hn, répondit avec une grande éloquence Hibari.

- Je suppose que Gokudera et Yamamoto s'envoient en l'air quelque part pendant que Sasagawa a été rendre visite à la secrétaire de Tsuna. Quant à Lambo, il est encore en train de récupérer les sévices subis par Reborn, déclara Gabriel en traduisant sans difficultés l'onomatopée de l'ange.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil envers l'homme aux cheveux blancs et un spectre de sourire amusé glissa sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Wao, fit-il calmement. Bats-toi avec moi.

- Non, refusa tout aussi posément l'Archange. Je ne me bats que pour des raisons qui en valent la peine.

- Tu oublies ton combat de l'autre jour contre un humain pour avoir un bol de ramen, glissa Basil.

Gabriel toussota et détourna ses yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard amusé de son lié.

- Où sommes-nous, demanda alors Tsuna en estimant que le ressentiment de l'ange à son égard était descendu à un niveau acceptable.

- Hn, renifla avec dédain Hibari en fusillant de ses orbes gris-bleutés le blond qui se rétracta inconsciemment.

- À l'appartement de celui qui se faisait appeler Kato Julie, précisa Fon avec son habituel doux sourire. Quoique, j'imagine qu'il doit appartenir au jeune Shimon maintenant...

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'avait voulut dire la Principauté et il chancela dans la pièce, ses orbes passant en revue les nombreuses photographies représentant Julie en compagnie d'Adelheid accrochées au mur, les chaises datant de l'époque victorienne et le minuscule temple japonais se trouvant dans un coin de l'appartement. Le blond s'avança vers ce dernier et s'agenouilla devant les bâtons d'encens. Ses yeux caramels qui devenaient peu à peu vitreux se posèrent sur une des coupoles et il leva une main tremblante pour appuyer sur celle-ci. Le récipient s'enfonça dans une cavité creusée qui était invisible à l'œil nu et le temple pivota automatique avec un chuintement pour révéler un ordinateur gigantesque qui était sûrement hors de prix. Tsuna observa avec un visage inexpressif l'écran en veille et appuya sur une touche quelconque pour se retrouver face à un dossier.

L'adolescent blond entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui et une odeur de sang ainsi que de journée ensoleillée envahit ses narines lorsqu'un corps glacial s'appuya contre son dos pour lire par-dessus son épaule ce qui se trouvait dans l'ordinateur.

- C'était ce que tu cherchais ? demanda le blond à mi-voix.

- Hn, répondit tout aussi bas Hibari. L'Ananas m'avait laissé une lettre disant de venir ici.

- Que disait sa lettre ?

- Que tu étais le responsable de sa mort et que je devais te mordre à mort, répliqua le brun sans sourciller.

Ah. Tsuna ne bougea pas, sentant toujours le souffle glacial de Hibari dans son cou et garda ses yeux fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Et, ajouta lentement le brun qui devait sûrement prendre son pied de faire paniquer le petit blond, que nous trouverions la réponse à nos questions chez le tengu.

Tsuna hocha sèchement sa tête et appuya sur quelques touches pour ensuite écarquiller ses yeux en découvrant un dossier portant le nom d'Enma ainsi que le sien. Il l'ouvrit en silence et retint une exclamation horrifiée en parcourant rapidement les divers fichiers que contenait le dossier. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et l'adolescent blond put clairement entendre la respiration de l'ange dans son dos se bloquer lorsque ce dernier aperçut le nom de Mukuro qui revenait plusieurs fois dans les fichiers. Puis, Tsuna remarqua une icône se nommant _Genesis_ et cliqua dessus. Ses iris virèrent à l'orange pendant que ses pupilles se rétrécissaient jusqu'à former deux fines fentes lorsqu'il eut finit de lire le texte que contenait le fichier.

Le Seigneur des Enfers se redressa subitement, évitant gracieusement le corps de Hibari qui était resté figé devant l'ordinateur et le blond dévisagea avec intensité les autres êtres qui se trouvaient dans le minuscule appartement japonais.

- L'Apocalypse a débuté, annonça Tsuna avec une voix solennelle. J'ai besoin de vous. Vous allierez-vous à moi ?

Un silence suivit sa question et l'adolescent se retrouva avec les bras remplis d'un Archange châtain qui ne savait plus parler. Sachant très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de Basil, Tsuna caressa les cheveux du jeune homme qui était âgé de millénaires et sourit doucement.

- Nous allons venger toutes ces morts injustes, déclara-t-il calmement. Joindrons-nous nos forces, Colonello, Hibari ?

Les deux hommes regardèrent en silence le blond qui avait perdu cette aura d'innocence et de fragilité. Désormais, Tsuna exsudait le pouvoir brut et les personnes présentes frémirent en songeant que cette puissance allait bientôt être entièrement relâchée.

- Où ? demanda simplement Marmon en époussetant son manteau sombre.

- Les Enfers, répondit le Démon avec une voix claire. Ils nous y attendent.

* * *

><p><strong>RaR<strong>

Haha8D: Qui sera le uke dans ce joli couple ? XD Je me le demande également. Pour moi, ils sont parfaitement égaux dans leur relation, c'est ce qui les rend adorable à mon humble avis ^^

Mlle A: Aaah, ça fait du bien de voir que cette histoire continue à plaire aux gens ^^ Sinon, tu n'es pas la seule à apprécier le retour d'Enma. Désormais, l'écriture de ses chapitres est bien plus facile ! (Plus que ceux de Tsuna qui sont remplis d'Angst...) Quant à savoir qui sera au-dessus... héhé, avais-je déjà dit qu'il y aura un lemon ? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ce qui me rappelle ! J'ai deux notes à vous laisser avant de partir vaquer à mes autres fics. <strong>  
><strong>Premièrement, d'après l'intrigue de cette fic, elle comptera en tout une douzaine de chapitres, épilogue non incluse. Plus, et je suis sûre que certaines apprécieront, un lemon. Donc, je vais m'empresser de changer le rating. Eh oui, on passe au M, les filles !<strong>

**Ensuite, je tiens à préciser une dernière chose. Si je poste cette fic sur fanfiction, c'est principalement pour avoir l'avis des gens. Donc, les reviews sont vivement appréciées. Sans oublier qu'elles m'encouragent à écrire plus vite. **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine fois ! (En espérant que mon syndrome de la page blanche disparaisse...)**


	7. Avant le mariage, tout a été dit

**Bon, je ne sais pas combien de temps ce chapitre a traîné dans un recoin de mon ordinateur mais j'ai une excuse pour cette pause abrupte dans la publication!**

**En gros, mon ordinateur a décidé qu'effacer tous mes documents était une idée excellente. Puis, lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais enregistré quelques documents dans un disque dur externe et ai voulu les remettre sur mon ordinateur, il a décidé de faire grève. Du coup, j'ai du m'acheter un nouvel ordinateur (d'occasion). Juste avant que Windows XP cesse d'exister.**  
><strong>En gros, l'univers entier s'était ligué pour ne pas publier ce chapitre...<strong>

**Mais me revoilà! Donc, êtes-vous prêt(e)s pour retrouver notre charmant (et OOC) Enma ainsi que le badass Tsuna?**

**Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, profitez bien de ce chapitre!**

* * *

><p><em>Avant le mariage, tout a été dit. Après le mariage, on ne trouve qu'à redire. <em>(Robert Sabatier)  
><em>Honnêtement, il aurait été préférable que tout m'ait été expliqué avant qu'on ne se lie. <em>(Enma Kozato)

Enma fit un bond sur le côté et évita de peu une volée de coups de lui tomber dessus. Le roux dut ensuite se jeter à terre et rouler jusqu'à arriver au bout de la gigantesque salle pour empêcher son ennemi de l'achever. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent.

D'accord, il avait promis, intérieurement, qu'il corrigerait Yao. Alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi !, semblait-il que l'ancien Zhen Huo était celui qui se faisait botter les fesses en beauté ?

Le jeune homme en question soupira lourdement et fléchit ses genoux pour ensuite se propulser dans les airs. Il se contorsionna lorsqu'il fut au-dessus de l'individu qu'il voulait à tout prix réduire en charpie et ouvrit largement sa bouche. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur face à la chose inélégante qu'il allait faire, Enma cracha des flammes rouges sang qui recouvrirent Yao et le jeune homme atterrit avec grâce pendant que son ennemi roulait sur le sol pour éteindre le brasier qui l'entourait.

La réincarnation de Satan renifla avec mépris et il marcha lentement, sans se presser et sans montrer à quel point il était agacé de s'être sali suite à ses joyeuses galipettes sur le sol crasseux du Di-Yu, vers ses amis. Ignorant le regard plus que surpris de Shitopi, elle ne l'avait jamais vu combattre sérieusement car il avait toujours été flemmard, Enma claqua ses doigts et les anneaux constitués de runes de protection disparurent, libérant les deux Archanges qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un cil pendant que le jeune homme devait se battre pour sa vie.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? demanda le roux en fusillant de ses orbes grenats les yeux bruns de Dino.

Ce dernier acquiesça avec un petit sourire ravi.

- Dans ce cas, continua Enma en un souffle excédé, Arrête de cacher leurs auras et fais-les sortir.

- Oh, s'étonna le blond, Tu les avais sentis ?

- Je suis la réincarnation de Satan, se vanta le rouquin, Je peux sentir tous les êtres qui se trouvent en Enfer.

- Menteur, s'exclama Dino. J'ai été Satan et je peux t'affirmer que ce que tu viens de dire est un pur mensonge.

Enma ouvrit sa bouche pour contredire le blond lorsqu'une liane composée de flammes noires s'enroula autour de son torse. Il eut le temps de grogner et fut soudain soulevé dans les airs pour être ensuite écraser sur le sol glacé et crasseux, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été lavé ! de l'enfer chinois.

- Enma-chan, fit Yao avec une moue dépitée, Je croyais que nous étions ensembles dans tout ça...

L'interpellé fronça à nouveau ses sourcils et empêcha un grognement bestial de franchir ses lèvres crispées sur ses dents qui commençaient à s'allonger. La réincarnation de l'authentique Satan leva une main et pointa un index indigné vers le torse du garçon qui avait fait de ses vies un enfer (sans mauvais jeu de mots...).

- Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir accepté telle chose, siffla-t-il haineusement en plissant ses yeux fendus alors qu'il sentait des mouvements dans les fluxes d'énergie qui constituaient le Di Yu.

Enfin, ils en mettaient du temps !

Soudain, alors que Yao ouvrait sa bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose qui serait sûrement inintéressant, un craquement sec se fit entendre dans la salle remplie d'échos de l'enfer chinois et les lèvres d'Enma s'élargirent en un sourire satisfait pendant qu'il pouvait sentir avec chaque fibre de son être la puissance des êtres qui venaient de forcer leur passage pour apparaître dans le Di Yu.

Les yeux grenats du jeune homme furent aussitôt attirés par une silhouette aux longs cheveux dorés dont deux cornes spiralées sortaient légèrement et au corps recouvert de runes de protection. Enma sentit son corps frémir et son cuir chevelu le picota pendant que ses cheveux poussaient à nouveau. Il inhala profondément, l'odeur familière des pouvoirs de son ancien lié le rassurant étrangement.

- Zhen Huo, susurra la voix grave de Tsuna.

Le roux écarquilla ses yeux en prenant compte que le blond n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'il avait récupéré ses souvenirs. Une moue ennuyée naquit sur ses lèvres sèches et il s'empressa de corriger cette erreur.

- C'est Enma maintenant.

Les orbes bruns de Tsuna s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et sa bouche s'arrondit pour former un cercle parfait pendant que Xanxus et Dino s'esclaffaient sans aucune discrétion dans son dos. Le sol du Di Yu se fendilla et des racines blanches et sèches, parfaitement semblables à des squelettes, sortirent des crevasses pour s'enrouler autour des pieds des complices de Yao. Cependant, Enma n'y prêta aucune attention car Tsuna s'était avancé vers lui, ignorant également les grognements indignés que poussait l'autre rouquin en se débattant pour détruire les lianes squelettiques.

- Enma, chuchota le japonais en posant doucement ses mains sur les joues du garçon.

Ce dernier ne cilla pas et examina attentivement le visage de son (futur) lié. Tsuna avait bien grandi, ses joues autrefois rondes lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'étaient affinées et il avait désormais un port presque altier. Sans même le savoir, Enma leva à son tour ses mains et caressa avec une infinie douceur les joues de son vis-à-vis.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Tsuna en plongeant ses yeux bruns dans ceux du rouquin tout en levant sa main pour effleurer la blessure qui saignait légèrement sur le front de celui-ci.

- Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier.

- Pour te forcer à te lier à un moment pareil, compléta le blond en souriant tristement et en portant ses doigts recouverts du sang du rouquin à ses lèvres.

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent avec entendement et il caressa à son tour le sang qui coulait d'une plaie ouverte à la lèvre de l'actuel Satan.

- Tu en es sûr ? fit Enma en fronçant ses sourcils. Un lien est une chose sérieuse. Ça prend du temps à se mettre en place.

Tsuna baissa ses mains et saisit celles du roux pour les serrer affectueusement.

- Enma, susurra-t-il en nichant son nez dans le cou du garçon. À ton avis, combien de fois nous sommes-nous liés ?

Le jeune homme récemment transformé en créature surnaturelle fronça à nouveau ses sourcils. Il savait qu'ils étaient en situation de crise, que leur ennemi était juste devant eux et qu'ils avaient droit à ce moment de discussion parce que les nouveaux arrivés s'étaient jetés sur Yao pour le distraire. Mais Enma n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cela lorsque son lié était dans ses bras et avait son nez dans son cou. À vrai dire, en ce moment-même, la seule chose qui traversait son esprit était que Tsuna sentait le sang et la sueur. Et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de laver le blond. En profondeur.

Alors si en plus Tsuna lui parlait de lien alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de livrer une bataille décisive contre l'Idiot Absolu, Enma ne pouvait faire autre chose que penser à l'accomplissement du lien qui passait par la case '_nuit de folie dans un lit_'.

- Heu, hésita-t-il en essayant de rester maître de lui et de ne pas forcer le blond à se rendre dans une chambre libre pour mettre en exécution ses pensées les plus perverses. Deux fois.

Le sourire de Tsuna devint quelque peu rusé et il recula sa tête pour poser son front contre celui d'Enma, faisant de ce fait rougir le rouquin.

- Hum, murmura le blond en enroulant une mèche des cheveux de l'autre autour de son doigt. Il semblerait que je vais devoir te rafraîchir la mémoire...

- Ah ? s'interloqua Enma tout en remarquant du coin de l'œil que Yao avait brisé ses liens et s'était jeté vers eux pour être aussitôt arrêté par une balle en bronze céleste tirée par une Principauté blonde aux yeux bleus qui avait l'air plus qu'enragée.

- Kozato Enma et Sawada Tsunayoshi, déclara Tsuna sans ciller alors qu'une explosion retentissait dans son dos. Ils se sont liés il y a vingt ans. L'Archange Michel et l'Archange déchu Samaël ont été liés pendant des millénaires.

- Je le savais déjà, grommela le roux en se crispant alors que Reborn jeta une énième grenade vers les démons qui commençaient à se réunir autour d'eux.

- Et avant eux, continua à mi-voix le blond en posant ses mains sur les joues de la réincarnation de son lié pour s'assurer d'avoir son attention. Il y avait une autre incarnation.

Enma fronça ses sourcils.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu ça avant, marmonna-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du blond qui continuait à le regarder avec son petit sourire.

- Normal, répondit calmement Tsuna en gardant ses mains sur les joues du roux pendant qu'un râle guttural résonnait dans son dos. Cette information a été scellée pendant des millénaires. Je me demande encore comment Julie a pu l'obtenir.

Hibari fusa et se jeta sur Yao pour lui décocher des coups d'une violence incroyable avec ses tonfas célestes. Cependant, le rouquin sut éviter les attaques meurtrières et se défendit à son tour en faisant voler dans les airs l'ange.

- Sa spécialité était d'être un informateur, fit Enma en haussant ses épaules et en réprimant une grimace compatissante face à la douleur de Hibari.

Il se crispa lorsqu'un bruit clairement reconnaissable d'os brisés se fit entendre et ses yeux entraperçurent une silhouette aux ailes noires comme la nuit voler dans les airs avec un cri rageur. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long sifflement admiratif.

- Un de ces jours, fit le rouquin avec une voix mesurée, Tu vas devoir me dire comment tu a fait pour allier les Archanges et les Principautés. Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient cordialement.

- Et ils le font, rit sombrement Tsuna.

Enma arrondit ses lèvres en remarquant que l'amusement avait envoyé des étincelles dans les prunelles claires de son (futur) lié et il dut retenir une envie fulgurante de plaquer le blond contre un mur pour le faire (enfin) sien. Un sourire entendu s'étala sur les lèvres de l'actuel Seigneur des Enfers et ce dernier se racla la gorge tout en riant doucement.

- Pas maintenant, murmura-t-il.

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas lire dans les pensées...

- C'était quand j'étais un humain !

- Ouais, et maintenant tu es un démon qui déchire, réincarnation de l'archange le plus puissant qui ait marché sur cette terre et que sais-je d'autre... Frimeur.

Tsuna ouvrit sa bouche pour rétorquer mais fut violemment interrompu par un tentacule composé de flammes noires qui lui transperça la poitrine.

Il poussa un grognement et tomba à genoux, serrant avec force les épaules d'Enma pour le forcer à en faire de même et le rouquin observa avec un mélange de crainte et de détachement le sang sombre qui coulait de la blessure béante. Le tentacule se rétracta et le roux put entendre clairement la voix réjouie du garçon qu'il était venu à haïr de toutes les fibres de son être en moins de deux jours.

Enma repoussa sèchement les mains du blond qui continuaient à le serrer aux épaules et il se redressa calmement, ses lèvres pincées alors qu'il songeait déjà aux tortures qu'il allait infliger au crétin qui osait blesser son (futur) lié. Il claqua des doigts sèchement et le bruit fut étouffé dans la cacophonie des combats qui continuaient à se dérouler dans le Di Yu. Cependant, Yao l'entendit et se retourna pour regarder l'ancien humain avec un large sourire.

Enma ouvrit sa bouche pour apostropher le crétin fini mais une main le saisit subitement à la cheville et il dut réprimer un sursaut et un cri fort peu élégant. Il se retourna et croisa le regard décidé du blond qui avait porté son autre main à sa poitrine pour essayer, sans succès d'ailleurs, d'arrêter l'écoulement du sang goudronneux.

- Le lien, Enma, toussa Tsuna à travers ses râles.

- Une seconde, promit le roux. Je massacre l'idiot de service et je reviens.

- Non, refusa avec force l'autre. Écoute-moi ! Le lien et puis, je te laisserais faire l'idiotie que tu as en tête !

- Si c'est demandé aussi gentiment, riposta Enma en saisissant le menton du blond pour forcer ce dernier à le regarder dans ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, je domine !

Sans laisser le temps à l'autre de riposter, le rouquin colla brusquement ses lèvres sèches et ensanglantées contre celles de son lié et frémit en sentant un rush d'électricité traverser son corps. Il se sépara en haletant de Tsuna et contempla avec des yeux écarquillés et des pupilles dilatées son âme sœur.

Le blond porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres malmenées et soupira faiblement tout en souriant avec émotion. Enma fronça ses sourcils en sentant un pincement au cœur et il crispa sa main sur l'étoffe de sa chemise pour essayer d'amoindrir la douleur qui venait d'apparaître dans sa poitrine. Puis, la réincarnation de Satan sentit la chaleur familière de ses anciens pouvoirs s'amonceler dans ses veines et parcourir son corps entier pour le réchauffer agréablement pendant qu'elle se liait aux pouvoirs d'Adelheid et de Julie.

Un halètement le sortit de son état presque béat et Enma contempla le visage choqué de son lié. Ce dernier avait ses lèvres entrouvertes et examinait avec surprise sa poitrine. Celle-ci n'avait plus aucune blessure, ni même une cicatrice.

- Wow, fit simplement le roux en pliant et dépliant ses doigts pour admirer la sensation de pouvoir qui le parcourait entièrement.

- Tu l'as dit, approuva faiblement Tsuna en fermant brièvement ses yeux. Wow.

Ils gloussèrenr légèrement et reprirent bien vite leurs esprits lorsqu'une Principauté fut projetée vers eux. Sans même se concerter, les deux réincarnations des Archanges les plus puissants levèrent leurs mains à l'unisson vers le corps ailé qui fusait vers eux et ce dernier s'arrêta net dans les airs.

- Enma, déclara simplement le blond alors que ses cheveux s'allongeaient et que ses vêtements se muaient en une combinaison en cuir de combat. Une fois que tout ceci sera fini, nous devrons parler.

- Hum, accorda l'autre en faisant un léger mouvement du poignet qui fit que la Principauté (Skull) atterrisse doucement par terre. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair.

Les deux récemment liés s'avancèrent d'un pas et pointèrent leurs index vers Yao. Ce dernier, occupé jusqu'alors à combattre toutes les Principautés qui s'étaient unies pour le terrasser, sentit l'aura menaçante des deux Archanges et se tourna vers ceux-ci avec un large sourire qui se mua en grimace en voyant Tsuna.

- Sammy, s'exclama Yao avec cette même grimace dégoûtée, Pourquoi as-tu rejoins ce déchet ?

Enma arqua un sourcil surpris et se tourna vers le blond à ses côtés pour l'observer attentivement. Ensuite, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres malmenées et il répondit à la question de son ennemi.

- Je ne vois qu'un déchet ici.

Yao fronça ses sourcils et leva à son tour sa main dont la couleur pâle se mua progressivement en une teinte d'ébène.

- Panthera, siffla-t-il haineusement en vrillant ses orbes dans ceux de Tsuna.

Ce dernier lui rendit le regard et sentit plus qu'il ne vit son lié s'approcher de lui pendant que Lilith en faisait de même avec Yao.

- Alors, Blondie, murmura Enma en effleurant la paume du blond avec ses doigts encore ensanglantés, Quel est le plan ?

Tsuna garda le silence et examina ses alliés. Les Principautés continuaient à se battre vaillamment contre les démons sous les ordres de Naito et ses yeux virèrent à l'orange lorsqu'il croisa le regard cramoisi de leur ennemi.

- On déguerpit, déclara calmement le Satan actuel en prenant la main du roux.

Ce dernier ne cilla pas même si son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, menaçant de lui briser les côtes tant il battait fort, et ignora la rougeur de ses joues pour se concentrer sur la chaleur qui provenait de la main de son lié.

«_ Quand je te lâcherais_ » fit la voix de Tsuna dans l'esprit du récemment lié « _Je veux que tu entoures nos alliés avec tes pouvoirs._ »

Enma acquiesça sèchement et repoussa dans un coin de son esprit la chaleur qu'avait éveillé la voix rauque de son lié dans son bas-ventre. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être excité ! Soudain, la main brûlante de Tsuna le lâcha et, à regrets, Enma réunit ses pouvoirs nouvellement acquis pour envelopper toutes les personnes présentes sans toutefois prendre les mignons de Yao. Puis, le roux sentit plus qu'il ne vit son lié utiliser ses propres pouvoirs et resta bouche bée en ressentant de plein fouet la puissance que recelait Tsuna. Cependant, quelque chose dans les vagues qu'émettait le blond n'allait pas. Enma fronça ses sourcils et avança sa main pour saisir celle de son lié et grinça des dents lorsque ce dernier le repoussa sèchement sans lui accorder un regard.

D'accord, si Môssieur voulait jouer à ça, il allait se faire un plaisir de lui montrer qui était le meilleur. Après tout, Enma n'était pas la réincarnation de Satan pour rien.

Donc, le roux se contenta de regarder en grinçant des dents son lié vider toute son énergie vitale pour réussir un grand exploit magique. À savoir s'échapper du Di Yu. Ce qui, selon les vieux contes de grands-mères chinoises, était quasiment impossible.

Mais bon, Tsuna avait bien réussi à faire craquer le Démon Supérieur de la péninsule japonaise en trois jours (deux fois) alors cet nouvel exploit n'était rien pour lui.

Enma remarqua alors avec une légère surprise que les cheveux blonds de son lié étaient en train de rétrécir. Ou plutôt, un feu orangé, de la même couleur que les iris de Tsuna, dévorait lentement les mèches de cheveux soyeux.

- Hum, toussota Enma avec une légère gêne. Es-tu au courant que tes cheveux sont en feu ?

Tsuna se tourna lentement vers son lié et regarda ce dernier avec une expression illisible. Puis, le Diable prit la parole.

- Non, je ne le savais pas, merci de me l'avoir rappelé, siffla-t-il avec une voix agacée.

Le roux se sentit offensé et préféra reculer sans un mot. Pendant ce temps, le feu avait continué à dévorer la chevelure de son lié et leurs ennemis furent subitement repoussé par une vague de pure puissance.

Tsuna leva nonchalamment sa main et traça dans les airs trois triangles qui s'imbriquaient à la perfection pour ensuite se tourner légèrement de biais et regarder avec un air impénétrable son compagnon d'infortune.

- Cozart, déclara doucement le blond en adoucissant son regard vindicatif depuis qu'il était apparu dans les enfers. Te rappelles-tu encore de notre première grosse dispute ?

Enma haussa ses sourcils, ne comprenant clairement pas de quoi pouvait donc bien parler l'autre. Puis, il réalisa un fait. Tsuna l'avait appelé Cozart. Cela devait sans doute être un indice pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Cependant, le roux n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres, ni mangé. En gros, il était crevé psychiquement et physiquement et n'arrivait pas à faire marcher correctement ses pouvoirs. Alors, ne parlons même pas de ses neurones.

Voyons... Tsuna l'avait appelé Cozart. Ça avait sans doute à voir avec leurs souvenirs de leurs incarnations passées. Quand ils étaient Cozart et Giotto.

Puis, il y avait le fait de leur première dispute. Enma se creusa la tête et finit par arriver à une conclusion. Leur première fois (en terme de disputes, pas celle-là. Parce que cette dernière avait été bien plus plaisante...)

_« Concentre-toi ! _» se rabroua le jeune en secouant vivement sa tête sous le regard moqueur de son lié.

Leur première grosse dispute avait été lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus et que lui, enfin Cozart, avait fini banni du Paradis (pour ce que c'était, Enma ne s'en souciait pas trop) et fini en Enfer. Cependant, Enma ne comprit pas ce que cela pouvait bien avoir comme rapport avec leur situation actuelle. Sauf si Tsuna voulait le tuer comme cette fois-là parce que tout était sa faute. Mais qu'y pouvait-il si ce Yao-Naito-Qui-que-ce-soit avait une sorte de béguin, berk, pour lui.

Enma frissonna d'horreur et secoua à nouveau sa tête. Non, il ne venait pas de penser cela.

Penser positif. Penser positif.

Le rouquin mit de côté ses fantasmes concernant un certain brun tourné blond dans un coin de sa tête en se promettant de les réaliser plus tard et se concentra à nouveau. Sans arriver à un résultat concluant.

Tsuna dut remarquer son état quasiment désespéré face à ses capacités réflexives et le blond soupira tout en continuant à tracer des signes et runes dans les airs autour des trois triangles imbriqués qui étincelaient avec une puissance difficilement contenue. Enma écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, pendant qu'il s'était fait un brainstorming pour trouver ce que son lié pouvait bien lui vouloir, ce dernier avait étendu ses marques de protection dans les airs et retenait Yao-Naito-Qui-que-ce-soit et ses troupes rien qu'avec celles-ci.

- Que puis-je y faire si tu me délaisses, murmura le blond en gardant son regard dirigé vers leur ennemi. J'ai mes envies, tu sais...

Les yeux grenats du récemment converti Démon Supérieur s'élargirent comme des soucoupes et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit des flammes rouges et noires jaillir de ses poignes serrés et le jeune homme fut en un clin d'œil devant son lié. Enma vit les yeux orangés se rétrécir avec un air joueur au fond des prunelles étincelantes de magie retenue et sans même en comprendre la raison, sa bouche se mit en mouvement.

- Si tu touches une seule autre humaine, feula-t-il alors que ses canines s'allongeaient imperceptiblement sous la subite haine qu'il ressentait. Je te ferais découvrir l'Enfer...

- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, ironisa le blond en vrillant ses yeux curieusement aimants dans les siens.

Enma grogna et se pencha pour embrasser avec fureur son lié pendant que ses pouvoirs se déchaînaient dans son dos. Ces derniers furent aspirés aussitôt par les runes de Tsuna et celles-ci se mirent à briller avec une telle lumière que toutes les personnes présentes durent fermer les yeux.

- Maintenant, murmura le blond en enlaçant celui qui avait été à ses côtés durant toutes ses incarnations. Ouvre une porte.

Enma hocha la tête et enlaça à son tour son lié tout en fermant ses yeux avec concentration.

Le couloir de l'Entremonde, contrairement à ce que toutes les créatures surnaturelles pensaient, n'avait pas été créé par Dieu (ou par une divinité quelconque). Non, ce moyen de locomotion avait été le fruit d'un pari entre deux Archanges lorsque ces derniers avaient été séparés et voulaient à tout prix se revoir. Ainsi, quand la séparation entre Giotto et Cozart avait été intenable, ils finirent par arriver à un accord avec leur supérieur. Ils pouvaient se revoir sur un endroit qui ne serait ni sur terre, ni mer, ni air. Utilisant leurs pouvoirs et savoirs qu'ils avaient accumulés au fil des siècles, les deux amants créèrent le couloir de l'Entremonde avec pour seul motif l'idée de se revoir.

Cependant, les années passant, ils en découvrirent l'utilité et décidèrent de créer plusieurs portes pour permettre aux autres créatures de voyager à travers leur invention. Mais l'accès aux humains fut interdit vivement par Cozart suite à une énième dispute concernant les infidélités de l'Archange blond. Et le secret de la création de cet espace inter-dimensionnel resta à jamais caché. Néanmoins, les deux archanges ne laissèrent jamais filtrer le fait qu'ils dirigeaient au doigt et à l'œil les moindres portes de l'Entremonde.

Et c'était ce qu'Enma s'apprêtait à faire. Il enroula les mèches blondes raccourcies de son futur amant autour de ses doigts et inspira profondément tout en se concentrant sur la sensation de pesanteur au fond de ses tripes qu'il savait caractéristique de ses pouvoirs difficilement réprimés. Puis, sans plus essayer de les contenir, le jeune Démon Supérieur lâcha ceux-ci et constata sans grande surprise qu'ils évitèrent les anges et Principautés présentes car ces derniers étaient protégés par un fragment de son pouvoir.

Ah, ça expliquait pourquoi Tsuna avait tant tenu à ce qu'il recouvre leurs alliés avec sa magie. Enma se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure en constatant que son lié avait, à nouveau, eu une longueur d'avance et décida que la prochaine fois, ce serait le contraire.

Une fois qu'il se serait reposé et ait mangé. Ouais, c'était un bon plan.

Le rouquin secoua légèrement sa tête et ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer sur la prochaine étape qui ne serait pas aisée, il le savait bien. Resserrant ses doigts autour des courtes mèches blondes, le jeune homme exhala un souffle brûlant sur la peau pâle de son lié et sentit ce dernier frissonner.

Héhé, il lui faisait donc de l'effet ?

«_ Concentre_-_toi _! » se rabroua à nouveau Enma en se rappelant que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de commencer à fantasmer sur le torse de son lié.

Une fumée rougeâtre sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes et commença à se répandre dans la salle obscure qui était violemment illuminée par les runes tracées peu avant par Tsuna et Enma sentit le poids dans son estomac réapparaître. Il comprit ce qui lui restait à faire et lâcha les cheveux du blond dans ses bras pour ensuite élever ses mains dans les airs et regarder avec un air satisfait les filaments de fumée rouge s'amonceler et s'enrouler autour de ses doigts tendus vers le plafond invisible. Car le Di Yu était gigantesque, comme tous les Chinois le savaient bien.

Enma concentra toutes ses pensées vers la porte gigantesque qu'il allait bientôt ouvrir et se rappela presque malgré lui de ses premières tentatives sous la houlette des Anciens du clan Shimon. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune démon inexpérimenté qui essayait de son mieux d'impressionner sa famille. Et qu'il s'était retrouvé de nombreuses fois dans les armoires de rejetons humains, débutant ainsi sans le faire exprès les légendes du croquemitaine...

- Enma, murmura Tsuna en gardant ses yeux dirigés vers le visage moqueur de Yao-Naito-Qui-que-ce-soit. Je te fais confiance.

Les yeux carmins de son lié se plissèrent et le rouquin sentit ses cheveux pousser à nouveau sous la puissance gigantesque qu'il avait commencé à relâcher.

- On y va, grogna-t-il en sentant ses bras se crisper sous la force invisible qui les serrait.

La fumée rougeâtre fut parcourue par un vent invisible ascendant et le récent Démon Supérieur ferma ses yeux tout en concentrant toute son énergie sur la construction de la plus grande porte du couloir de l'Entremonde qui n'ait jamais été créée. Ignorant les cris des créatures sous les ordres de Yao, Enma commença à tracer les contours de l'ouverture avec de légers mouvements de doigts et garda ses yeux clos malgré la clameur des attaques qui se répercutaient sans effets sur les runes de protection que son lié avait tracées auparavant.

Soudain, le rouquin sentit que sa puissance avait été correctement mêlée au flux d'énergie du couloir de l'Entremonde et il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux dont la pupille s'était fendue et dont le blanc avait disparu pour laisser la place à deux globes oculaires rouges sang. Un éclair fendit le plafond du Di Yu et Enma sourit sombrement tout en pliant ses doigts pour ensuite tendre ses poings serrés vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir à lui.

- Dis-moi, Tsuna, susurra-t-il en gardant sa tête levée vers sa création, Sais-tu voler ?

Il sentit la main chaleureuse de son lié sur son épaule et une vague de bien-être traversa son corps épuisé par le manque de sommeil et de nourriture.

- Il y a une première fois à tout, non ? répondit le blond en glissant ses bras autour du torse du roux pour ensuite appuyer son menton sur l'épaule droite de ce dernier.

Enma ferma ses yeux et sourit plus doucement tout en se laissant aller dans l'embrassade de son... ami ? Lié ? Âme sœur ?

- Dors, murmura Tsuna en passant sa main sur le visage du roux. Je m'occupe du reste.

La réincarnation du premier Satan hocha sa tête avec fatigue et se laissa aller. Faisant entièrement confiance au blond.

**XxxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lorsqu'Enma s'était endormi, parce qu'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance comme une fillette l'aurait fait, bien sûr, il avait fermé les yeux dans une des zones les plus profondes, et donc sinistres, des enfers chinois.

Ce qui explique pourquoi, lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, le jeune homme fut déboussolé au possible en découvrant qu'il se trouvait dans un lit, vachement confortable, dans les bras d'un blond qui lui paraissait familier (où avait-il vu ce visage adorablement renfrogné dans son sommeil ?) dans ce qui avait tout à fait l'air d'être une clairière au milieu des ruines d'une ancienne civilisation humaine.

Le roux cilla plusieurs fois, essayant en vain de comprendre comment il avait atterri dans les bras d'un blond beau gosse. Ainsi que de répondre à la question cruciale qu'il se posait. Depuis quand les inconnus blonds beaux gosses lui faisaient de l'effet ?

Les bras qui étaient enroulés fermement autour de sa taille bougèrent faiblement et Enma se surprit à poser ses mains sur celles de l'inconnu (pas si inconnu que ça s'il suivait son instinct) et ferma ses yeux tout en réfléchissant du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré son estomac vide qui rugissait.

Une seconde. Son estomac était vide ?

Ses yeux grenats s'ouvrirent violemment et il repoussa les bras du blond pour ensuite jaillir du lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la clairière ensoleillée et courir de toutes ses forces vers une des ruines où il savait, n'essayez pas de comprendre comment, qu'un de ses amis d'enfance se trouvait et l'attendait avec un bol de soupe.

- Yo, Looser-Enma, le salua un jeune homme aux cheveux légèrement verts et aux lunettes rectangulaires aux verres sombres.

L'interpellé s'arrêta et regarda avec méfiance le nouveau venu tout en retroussant ses narines alors que l'arôme appétissant de la nourriture envahissait ses sens en alerte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la marmite qui lévitait au-dessus d'un feu de bois improvisé et il eut l'eau à la bouche.

Sans même réfléchir, le jeune homme roux leva sa main et claqua des doigts pour ensuite voir un bol apparaître de nulle part et se diriger en flottant vers la marmite remplie de ce qui semblait être une bonne soupe s'il pouvait se fier à ses sens.

- Tut-tut, s'exclama le jeune aux cheveux verts tout en levant ses mains en signe de réprobation. C'est comme ça que tu salues ton meilleur ami ?

Enma poussa un grognement animal et haussa un sourcil narquois.

- Meilleur ami ? déclara-t-il avec un ton faussement surpris tout en s'étonnant de la raucité de sa voix. Toi ?

- Je suis l'un des derniers êtres sur Terre à te supporter, répondit l'autre en faisant un sourire pincé-sans-rire. Rauji a fini par fusionner avec la nature, Kaoru s'est fait exorciser, Julie et Adel sont...

- Rauji et Kaoru aussi ? fit avec une voix blanche Enma tout en s'asseyant lourdement sur une pierre recouverte de mousse verte.

- Le temps est passé, Looser-Enma, siffla doucement l'homme en lui tendant le bol de soupe. Et tu resteras le seul à la fin.

Un long silence suivit la réplique de ce dernier et le roux but en silence sa soupe tout en plongeant son regard vide dans les flammes du feu de camp.

- Cependant, déclara subitement son vieil ami d'enfance, Je suppose que tu ne seras plus si seul... vu qu'il restera avec toi jusqu'à la fin.

- Aoba-kun, fit gentiment une voix douce dans le dos d'Enma. As-tu fini d'encourager mon lié au suicide ?

Le roux se retourna vivement et croisa le regard brun et chaleureux de Tsuna pour ensuite rougir faiblement en songeant que ce dernier avait à nouveau lu dans ses pensées.

- Quant à toi, murmura le blond en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son lié, Il faut que l'on parle.

Ignorant ses souvenirs humains concernant cette phrase qui parmi les jeunes de son ancienne espèce signifiait des mauvaises nouvelles pour leurs vies conjugales, Enma acquiesça et se versa un nouveau bol de soupe pour ensuite suivre Tsuna vers la clairière où s'était trouvé leur lit.

Qui était maintenant un canapé comme ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement de l'actuel Satan.

- Métamorphose ? supposa le roux en promenant sa main sur le cuir beige.

Tsuna hocha sa tête en silence et le regarda sans prendre la parole. Pendant ce temps, l'autre en profita pour vider son bol et le poser sur l'herbe pour ensuite se raviser et faire disparaître l'ustensile.

- Que veux-tu qu'on discute ? finit par demander Enma tout en croisant ses bras en signe de défense futile face aux yeux inquisiteurs de son... âme sœur. (Un jour, il s'habituerait à penser à ce mot)

- Toi, répondit en un souffle le blond. L'autre jour, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler réellement...

Le roux hocha sa tête en signe d'approbation. Qui aurait eu le temps sur un champ de bataille de mettre au clair des problèmes de couple ?!

Sûrement pas lui.

- Et les autres ? se rappela alors Enma. J'ai réussi à les...

- Ils sont en sécurité, approuva Tsuna lentement. Je les ai obligés à se cacher au Ryugu-jo vu que la Tenshi Tower a déjà été infiltrée une fois.

- Bien, souffla avec soulagement le premier. Donc, que voulais-tu savoir ?

- Tes pouvoirs. Où les as-tu obtenus ?

Enma fronça ses sourcils en sentant une vague de jalousie le parcourir. Comme il n'avait pas de raison de ressentir pareille émotion, le jeune finit par comprendre d'où provenait cette dernière.

Oh.

- Tu es jaloux, constata calmement le rouquin en essayant d'effacer son sourire satisfait de ses lèvres.

- Quoi ?! Non ! protesta vivement Tsuna tout en rougissant furieusement face à la gêne d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Je veux juste savoir si tout s'est bien passé ! Il y a eu des cas où les humains n'ont pas supporté la puissance... Tu dois te rappeler de Ganymède, non ?

Le sourire s'effaça des lèvres d'Enma et il hocha tristement sa tête. Un chouette gars, ce Ganymède. Dommage que Zeus, pardon Lussuria, s'était entiché de celui-ci et avait décidé de le transformer en ange pour l'avoir éternellement à ses côtés.

- Tout s'est bien passé, assura-t-il en posant sa main sur celle du blond pour ensuite se raviser et la mettre sur son genou. La Principauté des Nuages s'en est chargée.

- Skull ? fit Tsuna tout en secouant sa tête avec un air interloqué. Je pensais qu'il n'était capable de rien...

- Semblerait qu'il puisse avoir son utilité en temps de crise, marmonna l'autre.

- Mais ça n'explique pas ta puissance, se rappela alors le blond en se redressant vivement. Tu es bien plus puissant que moi, comment ça se fait ?

- Julie et Adel, répondit brièvement son lié.

Une brise parcourut la clairière et Enma regarda l'herbe se courber sous la douce caresse du vent.

- Elle est celle qui t'a le plus pleuré.

Le murmure flotta dans la clairière et le récemment transformé Démon Supérieur ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers le blond pour croiser le regard lourd d'une tristesse contenue depuis des années.

- Vous naissez par couvées, non ? continua Tsuna avec une voix curieusement hachée tout en levant sa tête pour regarder le ciel bleu qui commençait à se couvrir. Mais vous étiez de véritables frère et sœur.

Enma ferma brièvement ses yeux et inspira profondément pour oublier l'étrange chaleur qui s'était propagée dans son torse à l'écoute des mots de son lié.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu fait fuir ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Un nuage passa et recouvrit le soleil. Le roux contempla l'herbe qui vira au bleu suite à l'obscurité subite et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau un Démon Supérieur, les changements de température, que ce soit d'un degré, se répercutaient dans son organisme. Il avait oublié ce fait.

- Parce que nous allions être écrasés sans pitié, fut la réponse de Tsuna.

- Comment ça, s'exclama vivement Enma tout en se relevant pour saisir le blond par les épaules et le secouer. Mais nous venions de nous lier ! Et j'avais mes pouvoirs ! Et les Principautés et Archanges étaient avec nous ! Et tu étais là ! Toi, le Super Archange qui a également les pouvoirs de Satan !

L'autre rit faiblement et le roux sentit son cœur s'enfoncer et faire une chute libre dans ses tripes. Dans les souvenirs de ses incarnations passées, Tsuna n'avait ri ainsi que deux fois.

La première, le jour avant le combat qui banni Samaël dans les Enfers, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en secret car il avait tenu à revoir l'Archange blond une dernière fois et qu'il lui avait demandé de sourire pour lui. Michel avait rit et secoué faiblement sa tête tout en l'enlaçant et ne lui avait dit qu'une chose. Tout se finirait le lendemain.

La deuxième fois s'était passée lorsqu'ils utilisaient leurs noms d'emprunt, Cozart et Giotto, pour se rencontrer en secret dans le monde des humains. Cozart lui avait demandé où le blond avait traîné les dernières années et ce dernier ne répondit rien si ce n'est en riant faiblement et en lui assurant à travers ses baisers que tout irait bien. Deux semaines après, l'Archange déchu avait appris la mort de son lié.

Et aujourd'hui était la troisième fois.

- Que tu aies autant de confiance en moi me réchauffe le cœur, déclara doucement Tsuna en arrêtant de rire ainsi. Mais... tu ignores tout de notre ennemi.

- Alors, s'empressa de l'interrompre Enma en ressentant une sensation d'urgence qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, Dis-le moi !

- Naito, hésita le blond en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en envoyant de ce fait son lié dans son monde intérieur de fantasmes le concernant, n'est pas un ennemi à prendre à la légère. Nous l'avons déjà combattu, Enma. Et nous en sommes morts.

- Comment ça, s'interloqua le roux. Si je me rappelle bien, tu es mort dans une embuscade d'humains et de démons mêlés. Quant à moi, je suis mort dans un volcan et à cause de Lal... Pas de combat mortel contre un imbécile qui a copié mes cheveux, que je sache...

- Enma, susurra avec une infinie douceur l'autre tout en lui caressant la chevelure. Te souviens-tu de l'histoire des Archanges ?

L'interpellé fronça à nouveau ses sourcils et grinça des dents tout en radotant tout ce que les Anciens du clan Shimon lui avaient enfoncé à coup de manuels dans son crâne.

- Au départ, il y en avait deux, mais ils étaient tellement puissants que Dieu les a scellés dans la Terre. Puis, les sept Archanges apparurent. Et enfin, il y en eu d'autres même si pas aussi puissants que ceux qui les précédaient.

- Voilà, fit simplement Tsuna. Avant que Michel et Samaël existent, il y en avait deux autres. Nos premières incarnations. Et nous avions été créés dans le but de tuer un seul être. Seulement, nous n'étions pas assez puissants et nous avons fini par sacrifier nos vies pour être certains de sceller à jamais notre ennemi.

- Yao, réalisa avec horreur Enma.

Tsuna acquiesça gravement et le rouquin se demanda en passant ce qui arriverait s'il l'embrassait maintenant. Puis, il se ressaisit et commença à comprendre l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait.

- Et comment on fait ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils et en s'approchant inconsciemment de son lié. Comment va-t-on faire pour dégommer ce crétin ?

Le blond (anciennement brun, un jour Enma réussirait à savoir comment son âme sœur s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux blonds... Une teinture éternelle?) ferma douloureusement ses yeux et la créature récemment transformée sentit son cœur faire une chute libre. L'expression qu'arborait Tsuna n'augurait rien de bon.

- Julie, commença ce dernier en déglutissant difficilement, avait tout prévu. Tu l'ignores sans doute mais il a enquêté sur l'affaire de la Tenshi Tower durant des années.

- Affaire de la Tenshi Tower ? répéta sans comprendre le rouquin.

Tsuna acquiesça lentement et tendit sa main dans les airs. Une vapeur se créa au bout de ses doigts et se condensa en un verre en cristal rempli de liquide mordoré. Le Démon à l'apparence d'adolescent but calmement une gorgée de sa boisson et lâcha le récipient qui se dissipa à nouveau en volutes de vapeur avant même d'avoir atteint le sol.

- C'est le nom que l'on a donné à l'horreur qui a achevé notre lien antérieur. Julie était convaincu que quelqu'un était derrière tout cela... Le fait que les anges aient décidé que tu étais un ennemi alors que tu était visiblement sans armes, le fait que Daemon Spade paraissait toujours au courant de tout... Sans oublier la faute qu'il t'accusait.

- Hein ? Il m'accusait de quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

- Tu aurais tué sa liée lorsque tu étais Cozart, expliqua doucement Tsuna en baissant sa tête comme s'il compatissait intérieurement la douleur de la Parque défunte. Cependant... Julie a découvert que Cozart n'était pas présent lorsque Elena est morte...

- Donc, quelqu'un d'autre tirait les fils et avait assassiné sa liée, réalisa calmement Enma en s'adossant contre le fauteuil pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Je suppose que c'est Naito.

- Exact, approuva le blond en fronçant ses fins sourcils. Il est aussi celui qui a prévenu Daemon que nous nous étions liés et qui lui a donné mes coordonnées. D'après Mukuro, son frère était peut-être contrôlé psychiquement. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas essayé de me tuer malgré le meurtre de son frère.

Le roux garda le silence et tendit sa main pour saisir celle de son lié qui était visiblement encore un peu ébranlé par ce qui s'était passé vingt ans auparavant. Puis, prenant une inspiration comme s'il venait d'émerger à l'air libre après être passé sous l'eau, le blond se remit à parler et les mots qu'il énonça glacèrent le sang d'Enma.

- Naito dispose de pouvoirs dont nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer l'ampleur. Il est capable de modifier le cours du temps et a causé la mort de deux Parques. Sans oublier qu'il a tous les Démons Originels à sa botte. Et puis... il a récupéré tout ses pouvoirs.

Un bourrasque traversa la clairière et le Démon Supérieur récemment converti sentit ses pouvoirs sortir de son corps et passer en revue les alentours. Il se crispa en sentant l'énergie piquante et sauvage qu'émettait Aoba dans sa caverne pour ensuite se relaxer. Son ancien ami était l'unique personne possédant des pouvoirs dans un aire d'environ deux cents kilomètres. (Il mémorisa cependant l'information qu'une ville humaine se trouvait dans les alentours)

Soudain, l'énergie qu'émettait Enma s'enroula autour d'un fragment de pouvoir qui lui sembla familier et le jeune roux écarquilla ses yeux en réalisant qu'il avait quasiment mélangé ses pouvoirs avec ceux de Tsuna. Ce dernier avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et murmura quelques mots que son lié ne put entendre.

Déglutissant nerveusement, Enma enleva ses yeux de ceux du blond et les baissa pour se mettre à observer résolument un brin d'herbe. Le végétal se mit à fumer sous le regard du Démon Supérieur et celui-ci rougit légèrement en remarquant qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que Yao-Naito-Qui-que-ce-soit est super puissant, commença Enma à voix basse sans enlever ses yeux de son brin d'herbe à moitié carbonisé. Mais nous avons su le battre, non ?

- Oui, acquiesça lentement Tsuna en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Mais nous disposions à l'époque de pouvoirs qui ont été scellés depuis la nuit des temps. Nous sommes trop faibles, Enma.

- Dans ce cas, rétorqua vivement la réincarnation du Diable en se redressant vivement. Nous n'avons qu'à les desceller ! Ce n'est pas impossible, non ?

Les yeux clos, l'actuel Satan reposa sa tête sur le divan et inspira profondément. Enma le contempla faire avec incompréhension et fronça à son tour ses sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une fumée presque incolore sortait des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Tsuna était-il un jeune homme ? N'était-il pas censé être un trentenaire dans la force de l'âge ? Quoique, Enma n'était pas le mieux placé pour se plaindre. Dans son ancienne incarnation, malgré ses siècles au compteur, il avait toujours eu l'air de n'avoir que vingt ans. Et ne parlons même pas de Samaël/Cozart...  
>Secouant doucement sa tête pour enlever ses pensées inutiles concernant les propriétés anti-vieillissements des êtres surnaturels qui rendraient à coup sûr les humains jaloux, le roux continua observer attentivement le profil de l'homme à ses côtés et soupira faiblement.<p>

Ils étaient dans une situation périlleuse, le monde pouvait bien être sur le point de connaître sa fin et ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir suffisant pour arrêter sa chute. Cependant, Enma n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoique soit qui ne concerne pas les lèvres et fesses de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Soudain, un pic d'énergie se matérialisa dans la clairière où ils se trouvaient et le Démon Supérieur récemment converti sursauta, ses yeux grenats passant en revue les alentours pour essayer de distinguer au plus vite son ennemi.

Qui se trouvait être un livre.

Plutôt épais, il fallait l'avouer. Donc, si on l'utilisait correctement, il pouvait s'avérer être une arme fatale.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Non, le plus important était de savoir pourquoi son lié avait eu la sublime idée d'invoquer un livre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Enma en se penchant pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la couverture du volume que Tsuna tenait entre ses mains pâles.

Ce faisant, il posa son menton sur l'épaule du blond et manqua de faire un infarctus lorsque l'odeur du Démon envahit son odorat aiguisé par sa récente transformation. Son pouls s'accéléra subitement et une rougeur envahit également ses joues normalement pâles pendant que ses pupilles s'élargissaient comme l'auraient faites celles d'un chat. Dégoûté par la trahison de son corps, Enma recula légèrement et s'adossa nonchalamment contre le dossier du divan pour ne pas attiser la suspicion de son lié qui n'avait pas remarqué ce qui venait de se passer.

- La solution à nos problèmes, répondit distraitement Tsuna en feuilletant son livre.

Ce dernier était gigantesque, des milliers de pages, et ce simple fait donna le tournis au rouquin. Il n'avait jamais aimé la lecture, ça lui rappelait son enfance durant le Moyen-Âge humain (quoiqu'à l'époque, cela ne s'appelait pas ainsi...) et les innombrables heures passées avec le dos courbé et le nez plongé dans un grimoire miteux dans une abbaye seulement peuplée par des moines austères.

Puis, il réalisa ce que tenait réellement le blond entre ses mains.

- La Bible ? manqua de s'étrangler Enma. De tous les livres, pourquoi celui-là ? Et pourquoi serait-ce notre solution ? Ne me dis pas que nous devons prier un Vieux Barbu pour que tout s'arrange miraculeusement ?!

Tsuna baissa la bible qu'il avait continué à feuilleter et arqua un sourcil pendant qu'un sourire moqueur naissait sur ses lèvres sèches et craquelées.

- Je ne te savais pas si athée, remarqua-t-il calmement même si son sourire ne disparaissait pas. Le comble pour un démon...

Enma tiqua et sentit plus qu'il ne vit son aura apparaître autour de son corps pour ensuite former de petits galets noirs qui fusèrent vers le jeune homme qui continuait à le narguer avec son sourire resplendissant (qu'il mourait d'envie de recouvrir de ses lèvres pour avoir le dernier mot).

- Abrège, grogna la réincarnation de Cozart en regardant avec mauvaise humeur son lié faire disparaître en minces volutes de fumée ses projectiles.

- La Bible, déclara finalement Tsuna après un petit silence durant lequel Enma combattit son envie de plaquer le blond sur le divan pour le faire enfin sien en bonne et due forme. Nouveau Testament, Apocalypse de Saint Jean, Chapitre Cinq, Psaume premier.

Le rouquin fronça ses sourcils et sentit ses méninges se mettre en route. Comme il avait suffisamment dormi, avait correctement mangé (une soupe composée d'énergie et d'éléments terrestres, tout ce qui était essentiel à la diète d'un Démon ou d'un lamia) et avait son lié à ses côtés, ses neurones fonctionnaient au maximum de leurs capacités et le récemment converti démon eut la satisfaction de constater que sa mémoire était toujours sans défauts.

- _Je vis ensuite, dans la main de celui qui était assis sur le trône, un livre écrit dedans et dehors, et scellé de sept sceaux_, récita sans se tromper une fois le jeune homme en admirant intérieurement le sourire satisfait de son lié.

- _Et je vis un ange fort et puissant qui disait : Qui est digne d'ouvrir le livre et de lever les sceaux ?_ continua à voix basse Tsuna pendant qu'une pointe s'enfonçait dans le cœur du rouquin.

Ce dernier sentit ses pouvoirs se manifester violemment et comprit subitement pourquoi les anciens du clan Shimon avaient constamment mis en garde les jeunes Démons en apprentissage sur terre sur les dangers des livres humains. Ces écrits qui avaient porté la foi des hommes durant des siècles révélaient leurs puissance lorsqu'ils étaient récités par un être à l'énergie considérable. Et maintenant que les réincarnations des deux Archanges qui avaient changé le cours de l'histoire lisaient (ou plutôt récitait de mémoire pour Enma) les psaumes, le jeune homme pouvait clairement sentir son énergie vaciller.

Cependant, il n'arrêta pas pour autant de réciter les vers qui lui venaient à la mémoire, encouragé par le doux sourire de Tsuna qui continuait à lire attentivement les pages de sa Bible.

- _Je regardais, et je vis au milieu du trône et des quatre animaux et au milieu des vieillards un agneau comme égorgé, qui était debout et qui avait sept cornes et sept yeux, qui sont les sept Esprits de Dieu envoyés par toute la terre,_ continua le blond en passant quelques vers pour s'arrêter sur le passage qui l'intéressait.

Enma haussa ses sourcils et son pouls s'accéléra sans raison. Il comprit alors que c'était suite à son lien avec le jeune homme qui continuait à regarder fixement les pages du livre et l'ancien Démon Supérieur réalisa que ce qu'ils venaient de lire avait un sens. Sinon, pourquoi Tsuna aurait sorti cette Bible de nulle part pour lui en lire quelques extraits ? Enma doutait sincèrement que c'était parce que le blond voulait prêcher. Sans oublier qu'il était Satan, enfin, le diable actuel. Vu qu'Enma était le Satan originel... Sujet difficile à expliquer, le rouquin secoua sa tête et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur son lié, attendant que ce dernier prenne la parole.

- Voilà, finit par s'exclamer Tsuna en tapotant le passage qu'il venait de lire. Là !

- L'agneau égorgé ? demanda Enma avec surprise.

- Exactement ! approuva vivement le blond pour ensuite grimacer. Quoique, ce n'est qu'une image. Il nous faut la personne que représente cette métaphore ! Elle seule peut enlever les sceaux !

- Et le livre ? interrogea le roux en fronçant (à nouveau. Si ça continuait comme ça, il finirait avec des rides d'expression) les sourcils.

Tsuna éclata de rire et fit disparaître la Bible. Le livre se transforma en un ruisselet d'eau et coula le long du cuir du divan pour ensuite tomber sur l'herbe de la clairière et imbiber le sol assoiffé. Enma observa le tout afin de ne pas céder à son envie de baver face au rire enchanteur de son lié.

- Voyons, Enma, répondit le blond en se levant pour se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait toujours Aoba. N'est-ce pas évident ? Nous sommes le livre !

La réincarnation de Cozart manqua de s'étrangler face à la révélation et ferma brièvement ses yeux pour assimiler l'information. Puis, il réalisa une chose et poussa un hoquet stupéfait.

- Une seconde, dit-il en franchissant la distance qui le séparait de son interlocuteur et en lui saisissant le poignet. Quand on parle d'agneau... On doit vraiment _Le_ chercher ? _Lui _?

Tsuna acquiesça vivement, un sourire excité aux lèvres, pareil à un enfant la veille de Noël. Et Enma savait parfaitement pourquoi.

Après tout, Jésus avait toujours été le favori de l'Archange Michel.

* * *

><p>Va savoir pourquoi, je suis plutôt fière de moi pour la fin de ce chapitre! Pour une fois, ce n'est pas un cliffhanger. Avec de la chance, le prochain chapitre sera publié cette année.<p>

RaR!

**hikari**: J'espère sincèrement que le chapitre vaut l'attente!

**Mlle A:** Le lemon est prévu pour le prochain chapitre avec Enma. Normalement. Sinon, Xanxus apprécie fortement sa nouvelle propriété dans le sud de la France et va participer aux combats puisqu'il ne souhaite absolument pas la perdre aux mains de Yao.

**Tsu**: Nan, c'est juste un mélange complètement incompréhensible de différentes religions. Mais bon, voici le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il était suffisamment bon pour faire oublier le temps qu'il a pris pour être publié!

**hanahime**: Kyoya va continuer à avoir aussi peu de lignes et, hélas, Mukuro est bel et bien mort. Cependant Kyoya ne va pas laisser la mort de son jouet/amant impunie!

**Ecarlate**: Je ne sais toujours pas qui sera au-dessus. Et, honnêtement, après avoir parlé avec d'autres personnes des caractères d'Enma et Tsuna, nous sommes tous tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'ils échangeraient leur place.

Bon, au prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à Tsuna, son petit chéri et Enma essayant de cacher sa jalousie. Sans oublier Yao qui reste un méchant extrêmement incompréhensible.


End file.
